Creed Of Fury
by AvatarHiccup
Summary: What if Hiccup found Heather talking to Savage? Will he help her or leave her to her fate? Hiccup leaves Berk and comes across an island of Night Furies and their riders. Their riders are the called Creed of Fury, they dedicate themselves to protect Dragons. Join Hiccup on his journey to become an assassin.
1. Berk

**I AM NOT THE OWNER OF HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. I NEVER DID AND I NEVER WILL. THANK YOU!**

 _ **BERK**_

" _ **This is Berk, my home. It is twelve days north of Hopeless and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death. It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery."**_

" _ **My village. In a word, sturdy. It's been here for seven generations, but every single house is new. We have fishing, hunting and a charming view of the sunsets."**_

" _ **The only problems are the pests. You see, most places have mice or mosquitoes. We have…"**_

"Dragons!"

A boy quickly shuts the door as a Monstrous Nightmare blasts a stream of fire at him. Checking to see if the coast was clear he ran out the charred door.

Just another day on Berk, the dragons were attacking again, raiding the village for its livestock.

" _ **Most people would leave, not us. We're Vikings, we have stubbornness issues. Without a thought a Viking will pick up the closest thing to a weapon and charge into battle."**_

" _ **My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know. But it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls."**_

" _ **Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that"**_

As he ran out the house, the entire plaza was in chaos. The dragons were swarming the skies diving down for easy prey. Hiccup weaved his way through the streets, filled with preoccupied Vikings.

"What're you doing here?!"

"Get back inside!" the Vikings scolded as Hiccup ran past them.

Just as Hiccup was about to enter the street, a big meaty hand grabbed him by the scruff of his tunic, pulling him away from an incoming stream of Monstrous Nightmare fire.

"HICCUP! What are you—what is HE doing here?" The giant man said to the other Vikings. He then looked back at Hiccup.

"What're doing out? Get back inside!" he scold pushing him aside. Hiccup continued on his journey.

" _ **That's Stoick the Vast, chief of the tribe. They say when he was a baby; he popped a dragon's head clean of its shoulders. Do I believe it? Yes I do?"**_

There was an explosion causing all the Vikings to duck for cover. Stoick stood firm brushed the scorching embers off his shoulder as if it was dust.

"What have we got" Stoick asked authority apparent in his voice.

"Gronkles, Nadders, Zipplebacks. Oh and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare!" a Viking reported

"Any Night Furies?" Stoick asked

"None so far"

"Good" Stoick said with relief

Hiccup ran past the main courtyard as the other Vikings lit and hoisted the torches to light up the night sky. He made his way into a building with a big chimney, and put on an apron.

"Nice of you to join the party, I thought you'd been carried off" a beefy blond man with prosthetic limbs joked

"Who me? Come on! I'm way too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all…this" Hiccup replied flexing his muscles.

"Well they need toothpicks don't they?" the man said with a chuckle

" _ **The meathead with the attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber, I've been his apprentice ever since I was little, well …littler."**_

Hiccup got to work pulling down on the bellows, to make the coals burn brighter and got to pounding the broken weapons.

* * *

 _ **With Stoick**_

"We move to the lower defenses. We'll counter-attack with the catapults." Stoick ordered.

With that the men carried as many sheep as they could, with Stoick following from behind. Suddenly there was an explosion from Dragon fire.

" _ **See? Old village, lots and lots of new houses."**_

"Fire!" A Viking yelled

Hiccup heard voices outside and went to the window to see what was up. He looked out and saw five teens with buckets.

He saw, as the teens made their way from the water to the fire doing their best to put the fire out.

" _ **Oh and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout, the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut and…"**_

The final teen threw her water at the fire, putting it out, as she turned around a rogue fire blast restarted the fire blowing her hair around as she walked backed swaying her hips.

" _ **Astrid….Their job is so much cooler"**_

Hiccup watched as all the teens passed, wanting to join them, he tried to climb out and run after them, only to be grabbed by the scruff of his tunic by a hooked hand.

"Ah come on! Let me out please? I need to make my mark." Hiccup pleaded

"Oh you've made plenty of marks. All in the wrong places" Gobber said poking Hiccups chest.

"Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date." Hiccup said as-a-matter-of-fact like.

Gobber wasn't convinced.

"You can't lift a hammer, you can't swing an axe, and you can't even through one of these" Gobber listed as he picked up a bolas.

A Viking reaches through the window, grabbing the bolas out of Gobber's hands and threw it at a Gronkle as it dived down with a heavy crash.

"Okay fine but..."

Hiccup rushes to the back corner of the stall and presents a bizarre, wheel barrow-like contraption

"…This will throw it for me" he replied with triumph,

He placed his hand on the device and it sprung to life, throwing a bola at Gobber, who ducks out of the way only for the bola to hit an unsuspecting Viking in the face, knocking him out.

"See! Now this is what I'm talking about!" Gobber scolded

"Just a mild calibration issu-"

"HICCUP! If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all…This" Gobber gestured to Hiccup.

"But you just gestured to all of me" Hiccup said surprised

"Yes that's it! Stop being all of you!" Gobber said brightening up

"Ohhhhhh..,." hiccup said threateningly

"Ohhhhhh yeah" Gobber mocked

"You sir are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much raw…Vikingness contained! There will be consequences!"

"I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now." Gobber said sternly as he gave Hiccup a blunt sword.

Hiccup could barely hold the sword but nonetheless he begrudgingly puts the sword onto the grinding wheel, keeping it steady.

" _ **One day I'll get out there. Because killing a dragon is everything around here"**_

" _ **A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed"**_

" _ **Gronkles are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend."**_

" _ **A Zippleback? Exotic. Two heads twice the status."**_

Meanwhile Stoick and some Vikings made it to the catapults, surveying the situation.

"They found the sheep!" a Viking yelled, looking at the dragons carrying the sheep away

"Concentrate fire over the lower bank!" Stoick ordered

They launch the catapults catching some Nadders off guard. Suddenly something red zipped by spraying fire to the catapults.

" _ **And then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings went after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire."**_

Said dragon burst into flames coming face to face with Stoick on the top of the catapult tower.

"Reload! I'll take care of this." Stoick grabs a hammer ready to face the Nightmare.

As he pounded the Nightmare's face, there was a faint swish of the wind. Stoick and the Nightmare paused. The dragon flew away, while Stoick looked up to the sky. There was a faint banshee-screech that seemed to get louder. At the same time Hiccup looked up out of the forge.

" _ **But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one has ever seen. We call it the-"**_

"NIGHT FURY!" a Viking yelled

"Get Down!" Gobber exclaimed

Suddenly there was a lone ball of purple-white fire that exploded on impact with the tower. With a great KABOOM! The tower began to fall apart and Stoick and his men jumped to save themselves. Suddenly the Night Fury swooped through after firing.

" _ **This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and NEVER misses"**_

At that the Night Fury struck again.

" _ **No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That why I'm going to be the first."**_

In the forge, Gobber changes his Hammer-hand to an ax.

"Man the fort Hiccup, they need me out there." Gobber replied. He paused in his stride and looked back at Hiccup.

"Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean. AAAAAHHHH!" Gobber yells as he charges into battle.

* * *

In less than a minute. Wham! Hiccup pushes his bola launcher through the crowd of burly Vikings. Weaving through the ongoing mayhem as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Hiccup, where're ya going?"

"Come back here!"

"I know I'll be right back!" Hiccup called back to the other Vikings.

Hiccup runs to a cliff near and old catapult tower. He drops the handles to the ground, cranking several levers, unfolding the bow arms and cocking them back. He places a bola in the chamber and then pivots the launcher toward the night sky.

He listens, with his eye pressed to the scope, his hand twitching against the trigger.

"Come on. Givemesomethingtoshootat, givemesomethingtoshootat" he whispers sharply

As he looks towards the sky he sees the stars disappear then appear in a pattern. The banshee sound starts again, hiccup realizes it's the Night Fury and starts to track it. The sound gets louder and louder then suddenly a blast hits the tower and Hiccup pulls the trigger, falling back by the force of the launcher.

He gets up and hears a SNAP then a screeching roar, followed by a falling shape in the sky.

"Oh I hit it!? Yes I hit it! Did anyone just see that!?" Hiccup rejoices.

Suddenly there is a growl, Hiccup turns around and faces a Monstrous Nightmare.

"Except You"

* * *

 _ **With Stoick**_

 _Stoick and some other Vikings were holding down the netted Nadders. Suddenly he hears a familiar sound and looks up to see Hiccup running through the PLAZA, SCREAMING, with the NIGHTMARE fast on his heels._ _Alarmed, Stoick abandons the Nadders and runs off_ _ **.**_

"DO NOT let them escape!" He ordered

 _In the Plaza the Vikings scatter as Hiccup dodges a near fatal blast. The Nightmare's sticky, Napalm-like fire splashes up onto buildings, setting them ablaze._

 _Hiccup ducks behind the last standing brazier - the last thing to cover, available. The Nightmare blasts it, spraying fire all around him. Hiccup peers around the smoldering post. No sign of the Nightmare._

 _He turns back to find it leering at him, blocking his escape. It takes a deep breath. Hiccup is finished._

 _Suddenly, Stoick leaps between them, tackling the Nightmare to the ground. They tumble and wrestle, resuming their earlier fight. The Nightmare tries to toast him, but only coughs an ember and then some._

"You're all out." Stoick said with a sneer. _He punches and kicks the Nightmare repeatedly in the face, driving it away. It takes to the air and disappears. Satisfied, Stoick turns to Hiccup._

" ** _Oh and there's one more thing you need to know..._** _"_

 _The burnt brazier pole collapses, sending the massive iron basket crashing. It bounces down the hill, destroying as it goes and scattering the Vikings who were holding down the netted Nadders. The freed dragons escape... with almost all livestock in tow._

"Sorry, dad."

 _The escaped Nadders fly away with sheep in their clutches. The raid is over. The dragons have clearly won. The murmuring crowd eyes Stoick, awaiting his response._

"Okay, but I hit a Night Fury."

 _Stoick grabs Hiccup by the back scruff of his collar and hauls him away, fuming with embarrassment_.

"It's not like the last few times, Dad. I mean I really actually hit it. You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down, just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there, before it-"

"STOP! Just...stop."

He releases Hiccup _. Everyone goes silent, staring expectantly._

"Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter's almost here and I have an entire village to feed!" Stoick exclaims

 _Hiccup looks around. All eyes are upon him._

"Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't ya think?"

 _A few fat Vikings stir self-consciously, looking down at their beer-bellies._

"This isn't a joke, Hiccup!" he sighs "Why can't you follow the simplest orders?"

"I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just... kill it, you know? It's who I am, Dad." He remarks

"You are many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them."

 _There is a silent agreement among the crowd as they look down on Hiccup._

"Get back to the house." Stoick orders, he then looks to Gobber.

"Make sure he gets there. I have his mess to clean up."

 _Stoick walks off in the opposite direction. Gobber leads Hiccup through the walk of shame. They pass the teens as they snicker._

"Quite the performance." Tuffnut remarks

"I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!" Snotlout jeered sarcastically Gobber grabs Snotlout's head and shoves him to the ground

"Thank you, thank you. I was trying, so..."

 _Hiccup avoids Astrid's glare and heads up toward a large house, standing prominently on the hill above the others._

* * *

"I really did hit one."

"Sure, Hiccup."

"He never listens."

"Well, it runs in the family."

"And when he does, it's always with this... disappointed scowl. Like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich."

Hiccup then begins to mimic Stoick **"Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra-large boy with beefy arms, extra guts and glory on the side. This here, this is a talking fish bone!"**

"Now you're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like. It's what's inside that he can't stand." Gobber replies

Hiccup gives him a look then, "Thank you, for summing that up." _They reach the doorway._

"Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not."

 _Hiccup SIGHS heavily._ "I just want to be one of you guys."

 _Gobber eyes him sympathetically. Hiccup turns and goes through the front door... and straight out the back door as Gobber leaves. He hurries off into the woods, determined._

* * *

Stoick had gathered the Vikings into the main hall decorated with tapestries and a huge golden dragon statue being impaled by a knife. He stood at the main table with a fire pit in the middle. He had a map displayed for those around him to see.

"Either we finish them, or they'll finish us! It's the only way we'll be rid of them. If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave. They'll find another home." He pulled a knife and stabbed the map. "One more search, before the ice sets is."

"But those ships never come back."

"We're Vikings, it's an occupational hazard. Now who's with me?" Nobody spoke up. Instead they whispered words to each other. "Ok, those who stay will look after Hiccup."

Everyone immediately raised their hands.

"To the ships!"

"I'm with you Stoick." Said Spitelout.

"That's more like it" Stoick smirked

The meeting was dismissed and Stoick walked to his close friend, Gobber and sat next to him. "Guess I'll go pack my undies."

"No, I need you to stay and train some new recruits."

"Oh perfect. And while I'm busy, Hiccup can cover the stall, molten steel, razor-sharp blades, lots of time to himself. What could possibly go wrong?"

"What am I going to do with him, Gobber?" Stoick sighed.

"Put him in training with the others."

"No, I'm serious."

"So am I."

"He'd be killed before you even let the first dragon out of its cage!"

"Oh you don't know that."

"I do, actually."

"No you don't." said Gobber.

"Actually, I do."

"No, you don't!" Gobber said with more force.

"Listen, you know what he's like. From the time he could crawl, he's been…different. He doesn't listen; she has the attention span of a sparrow. I take him fishing and he goes hunting for…trolls!"

"Trolls exist!" Gobber turned. "They steal your socks. But only the left ones, what's with that?"

"When I was a boy..." Stoick began

"Oh here we go." Gobber grumbled

"My father told me to bang my head against a rock and I did it. I thought it was crazy, but I didn't question him. And you know what happened?"

"You got a headache." Gobber said rolling his eyes

"That rock split in two. It taught me what a Viking could do, Gobber. He could crush mountains, level forests, tame seas! Even as a boy, I knew what I was, what I had to become. Hiccup is not that boy." Distress apparent in Stoick's face

"You can't stop him, Stoick. You can only prepare him. Look, I know it seems hopeless. But the truth is you won't always be around to protect him. He's going to get out there again. He's probably out there now."

Gobber words may have FINALLY touched Stoick. He knew what he needed to do.

* * *

As Hiccup walked through the forest, he held his sketchbook, which showed a map of Raven Point, in his hand while walking around the area where I saw the Night Fury go down. He had tons of X marks on locations where he hadn't found the dragon. He came upon yet another potential spot and held his breath. He closed my eyes, hoping to have found it. Once he opened them, he sighed.

No dragon.

He put another X and then angrily scribbled over the map. Hiccup put the pen in his book and stuffed it in his jacket. This was crazy! He must have looked all over the entire forest!

"Oh the Gods hate me." He said to himself.

"Some people lost their knife or their mug. Not me. I manage to lose an entire dragon!" He smacked a branch, but it swung back and hit him right over my eye.

He looked at the branch, angry at it. But then, I noticed that the tree was split down the trunk…like something crashed into it. He followed the trail left in the dirt.

' **No...could it really be that easy?'** He thought

He slowly made his way down the trail and climbed up the little hill. He looked and saw something big and black with wings and instantly took cover behind the hill.

He poked his head up and saw that it was the Night Fury and that it wasn't moving. It was still wrapped securely in the bolas. With shaky hands, Hiccup quickly reached in for the knife in his jacket.

He took a deep breath and climbed over the hill, hiding behind a big rock for a moment. **'Ok, just relax. I can do this…It's just a dragon...a dragon that can breathe fire and maul me.'** He thought to himself

He peeked out from behind the rock and saw that it wasn't moving. Then stepping out and slowly making his way to it.

"Whoa, I did it! This fixes everything! Yes! I have brought down this mighty beast!" He put his foot on the side of the dragon to make a victorious pose when it suddenly moved and let out a growl. Hiccup cried out and fell back against the rock, holding the knife out.

The dagger shook in my hands as he walked up to the dragon. He crept up to the dragon and saw it look at him with almost neon green eyes. They were green just like his

He took a deep breath. "I'm gonna kill you dragon. I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I am a Viking. I am a Viking!" He shouted to the dragon.

The dragon looked him in the eyes. Hiccup closed his eyes and raised the knife above his head. He opened his eyes and saw that the dragon widens its eyes at him. It wasn't trying to escape...it didn't even struggle against the ropes that tied. It looked scared.

Hiccup closed his eyes again, trying to burn away the image of the dragon's eyes. He raised the knife higher and heard the dragon groan as it give in and lay its head on the ground. It wasn't even resisting...he held the knife up forever trying to find the courage to kill the monster. But those eyes…there was something about the dragon's eyes that made him hesitate.

He rested his arms on his head and let out an angry, defeated sigh.

"I did this"

Hiccup had his chance for glory, but couldn't do it. All because he was was trying to be something he wasn't.

He turns to leave. Pauses. And glances back at the dragon, chest heaving. Hiccup groans. He checks over his shoulder to ensure that no one is watching... then hurries back to cut the ropes. The Night Fury's eyes shoots open. With the dragon watching his every move, Hiccup hurriedly cuts through the bolas.

As the last rope falls free, the Night Fury suddenly pounces! In a blur, the dragon is upon him, pinning Hiccup down, grazing his neck. Looking like it's about to kill him. Hiccup is paralyzed.

The dragon's breath ruffles his hair. Hiccup opens his eyes to find the Night Fury's wolf-like stare boring into him. The exchange is intense. The dragon draws a deep breath, as though it's about to blast him, then lets out an ear-piercing roar instead.

It turns and takes flight, flapping violently through the canopy of trees. It bashes against a nearby boulder, recovers, and drops out of view some distance away.

Winded, Hiccup struggles to his feet, staggers a few steps, collapses to his knees, and faints.

* * *

 _Back at the house Hiccup enters to see... Stoick, seated on his chair. He is slouched over the fire-pit, stirring the coals with his ax handle. Embers waft around his beard. Hiccup tries to sneak past, up the stairs to his room. Stoick seems none the wiser, when..._

"Hiccup"

"Dad. Uh..." Stoick stands, takes a deep breath. "I, uh... I have to talk to you, Dad."

"I need to speak with you too, son."

"I've decided I don't want to fight dragons."

"I think it's time you learn to fight dragons."

"What?" they say at the same time

"You go first." Stoick offered

"No, you go first."

"Alright. You get your wish. Dragon training. You start in the morning."

"Oh man, I should've gone first." Hiccup panicked

"Uh, 'cause I was thinking, you know we have a surplus of dragon-fighting Vikings, but do we have enough bread-making Vikings or small home repair Viki-"

"You'll need this." _Stoick hands Hiccup his ax. Hiccup almost crumbles under its weight._

"I don't want to fight dragons."

"Come on. Yes, you do."

"Rephrase. Dad I CAN'T kill dragons."

"But you will kill dragons."

"No, I'm really very extra sure that I won't."

"It's time Hiccup."

"Can you not hear me?"

"This is serious son!" Stoick straightens the ax into Hiccup's hands. _Its weight drags him down. He looks up to see Stoick under-lit with firelight._

"When you carry this ax... you carry all of us with you, which means you walk like us. You talk like us. You think like us. No more of... this." He gestured to Hiccup

"You just gestured to all of me."

"Deal?"

"This conversation is feeling very one-sided."

"DEAL?!" _Hiccup glances at the ax in his hands. It's a no-win argument._

"Deal." Hiccup replied

Satisfied, _Stoick grabs his helmet and duffel_ _satchel_ _... and heads for the door._

"Good. Train hard. I'll be back. Probably."

"And I'll be here. Maybe." _Stoick heads out the door, leaving Hiccup holding the ax._

* * *

"Welcome to dragon training!"

 _The recruits file through the gate, and out onto the arena floor. They take it in like gladiators entering the coliseum. The walls are covered in scorched silhouettes of blasted Vikings. It's a grim yet awe-inspiring place._

"No turning back." Astrid whispers as she walks down the ramp.

"I hope I get some serious burns." Tuffnut replies excitedly

"I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or lower back." Ruffnut added

"Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it." Astrid smirked

"Yeah, no kidding, right? Pain. Love it." A voice said sarcastically. _The recruits turn to see Hiccup behind them. They all begin to groan._

"Oh great. Who let him in?" Tuffnut whined

"Let's get started! The recruit who does best will win the honor of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village." Gobber explains

"Hiccup already killed a Night Fury, so does that disqualify him or...?" _The recruits laugh and chatter in the background._

"Can I transfer to the class with the cool Vikings?" Tuffnut calls out

 _Gobber throws a supportive arm around Hiccup and ushers him along._

"Don't worry. You're small and weak. That'll make you less of a target. They'll see you as sick or insane and go after the more Viking-like teens instead." Gobber chuckles

 _Gobber pushes him in line with the others and continues on toward five massive reinforced doors. Terrible ROARS and BELLOWS issue from within._

"Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight."

 _Fishlegs bounces and giggles with excitement, barely able to contain himself._

"The Deadly Nadder."

"Speed eight. Armor sixteen."

"The Hideous Zippleback."

"Plus eleven stealth. Times two."

"The Monstrous Nightmare."

"Firepower fifteen."

"The Terrible Terror."

"Attack eight. Venom twelve."

"CAN YOU STOP THAT?!" .And...The Gronckle."

"Jaw strength, eight." Fishlegs whispers to Hiccup

Gobber pulls a lever, raising the cross beam on the last of the doors.

"Whoa, wait! Aren't you gonna teach us first!?" Snotlout asked scared

"I believe in learning on the job."

 _BAM! A GRONCKLE thunders out of its pen, charging into the ring like a raging rhino. The recruits scramble in every direction. Except for Ruffnut and Tuffnut who rush toward it, like the idiots they were._

"Today is about survival. If you get blasted, you're dead. Quick, what's the first thing you're going to need?"

"A doctor?" Hiccup replies

"Plus five speed?" Fishlegs added

"A shield." Astrid answered

"Shields. Go." Gobber ordered

 _The recruits scramble for shields, finding them scattered around the ring._

"Your most important piece of equipment is your shield. If you must make a choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield." Gobber says helping _Hiccup to lift his shield_.

 _Gobber helps him and sends him running. Ruff and Tuff stand amidst a dozen shields. But only one has a skull painted on it. They both grab it._

"Get your hands off my shield!" Tuffnut yelled

"There are like a million shields!" Ruffnut countered

"Take that one; it has a flower on it. Girls like flowers."

 _Ruffnut uses the shield to BASH Tuffnut in the face. He doesn't let go._

"Ooops, now this one has blood on it." She said handing back the shield, while still holding on

 _The Gronckle takes aim at the distracted twins. Blam! The shield is blasted out of both of their hands. Tuff and Ruff SPIN like tops and go down._

"Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out!"

"What?!" the twins say dazed

 _The Gronckle scoops up a pile of rocks and SWALLOWS them whole. The teens gather on the far side of the ring._

"Those shields are good for another thing: noise, make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim."

 _The kids scoop up weapons and begin hammering on their shields. The Gronckle shakes its head at the clatter. The dragon's vision has become blurry and scrambled._

 _"It's working."_

"All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronckle have?"

"Five!" Snotlout called

"No six." Fishlegs interjected. Fishlegs beamed at his dragon knowledge.

"Correct, six. That's one for each of you!" Gobber cheered

"I really don't think my parents woul-"

 _BAM! Fishlegs has his shield blasted away._

"Fishlegs out."

"AAAhhh!" Fishlegs screamed

 _Gobber spots Hiccup hiding from the Gronckle's molten slugs._

"Hiccup, get in there!"

 _Astrid was bouncing on her heels, ready to dodge a blast. Suddenly Snotlout appears, trying to hit on her._

"So anyway I'm moving into my parents' basement. You should come by sometime to work out. You look like you work out-" _She cartwheels out of the way, allowing a shot to shoot past her and hit Snotlout's shield. He's blasted onto his back._

"Snotlout! You're done!"

 _Astrid ROLLS to a stop beside Hiccup who, stirs awkwardly, tries to look cool._

"So, I guess it's just you and me huh?"

"No, just you." Astrid said. _Astrid ROLLS away. A split-second later a lava slug knocks Hiccup's shield, clear off of his arm. Hiccup is exposed._

"One shot left!

 _Hiccup panics and chases after his shield as it rolls across the ring. The sudden movement sends the Gronckle chasing after him, leaving Astrid in the clear._

" _HICCUP!" Gobber yelled worried  
The Gronckle drives straight toward Hiccup, pinning him against the wall. It opens its mouth and cocks its tail, ready to fire point-blank. Gobber lunges in and hooks the Gronckle's mouth at the last second, causing its head to jerk back and fire against the stone wall above Hiccup's head._

"AND THAT'S SIX!" _Gobber wrestles the irate Gronckle back into his pen_.

"Go back to bed, ya overgrown sausage! You'll get another chance, don't you worry."

 _SLAM! LOCK! Gobber turns to the recruits._

"Remember... a dragon will always; (with a stern look to Hiccup) always go for the kill." _He hoists Hiccup to his feet and walks off. Hiccup looks overhead to see a steaming pit in the solid stone wall._


	2. Dragon Training

"So why didn't you?"

Hiccup came back to the very spot where he freed the Night Fury. He examined the bolas and some nearby tracks. He decides to follow them until they stopped suddenly.

The Night Fury flew away! That's why the tracks stopped. _He drops the bola and presses on in the direction he saw the Night Fury fly off. He drops into a rocky crevice and follows it to a hidden cove, complete with a pristine spring pool._

 _As he looks around from his little cliff, he scans the high stone walls and then notices a single black scale on the ground. He crouches and picks it up, studying it. The scale was very thin, but at the same time very strong._ _ **'This could come in handy'**_ _Hiccup thought, so he put the scale in his pocket. He got up from the ground with a huff._

"Well this was stupid." He said

 _Suddenly there is a roar, the Night Fury dropped past him. Hiccup cowers away as the dragon struggled to get a grip on the stone walls. It flaps violently, trying to get airborne, but alas it peels away from the wall, gliding down to a rough landing._

 _The dragon is trapped. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself, cornered like a mouse. Hiccup grins, excited to see it again, and slips closer. He watches as the dragon leaps into the air, beating its wings furiously. Again it fell with a hard thud._

 _Hiccup snapped out of his daze and quickly pulled out his leather notebook, flipping through it to find a blank page. He pulls out his charcoal stick and does a quick, yet detailed sketch of the dragon's body frame and wings._

"Why don't you just...fly away?" hiccup asked to himself. He looks back at the Dragon's tail and spots that half of the tail fin is missing, mostly likely from the _rough_ landing. Hiccup looks back to his sketch and rubs the half of the tail fin

 _The Fury makes one final attempt and claws at the steep rock walls; it slips and falls hard, crushing some plants in the process. The dragon rolled back to his feet and crawled to the water's edge. It spots fish in the shallow water and snaps at them but comes up empty. He lowers his head, accepting defeat._

 _Dazed by thought He accidentally drops his charcoal stick. He tries to reach for it, but it rolls off of the cliff that he is hiding on and bounces into the cove._

 _TINK. TINK. TINK._

 _The Night Fury raises his head, spotting Hiccup. They make eye contact, Hiccup stares at the dragon not feeling the fear he felt earlier, but confusion. He tilts his head sideways. To his amazement the dragon follows suit, cocking its head sideways looking back at the strange human from earlier. Their encounter was strange it was as if they…connected._

Later that night in the Great Hall, a storm had been brewing and it was now pouring. The doors open and a figure walked inside, it was Hiccup, a drenched to the bone Hiccup. He walked down the aisle and picked a plate of meat and headed to the table where the others were.

The recruits sat at a table, eating dinner by the glow of the fire pit. They were discussing their training in the ring.

"Alright. Where did Astrid go wrong in the ring today?" Gobber asked in general

"I mistimed my somersault dive. It was sloppy. It threw off my reverse tumble." Astrid answered

Everyone except Snotlout and Fishlegs rolled their eyes. Training wasn't as fun for the twins probably because of the lack of destruction.

" _Yeah_. We noticed." Ruffnut said sarcastically bored

"No, no, you were great. That was so 'Astrid'." Snotlout interject while reaching for her hand

"She's right; you have to be tough on yourselves." Gobber said

They all looked up as Hiccup made his way toward them, disgust, pity and disappointment apparent in all their faces. He tries to take a seat but Snotlout scoots over blocking him.

"Where did Hiccup go wrong?" Gobber asked

They all take turns in answering

"He showed up." Ruffnut replied

"He didn't get eaten." Tuffnut added

Rolling his eyes, Hiccup sits down at the vacant table next to them, putting his head on his hand.

"He's never where he should be." Astrid said finally. Her glare and words seemed to bore into him every second.

" _Thank you, Astrid."_ Gobber says sarcastically

With a huff Gobber stands at the head of the table, preparing his speech.

"You need to live and breathe this stuff." With that Gobber lays a giant book at the center of their table. "The Dragon manual. Everything we know about every dragon we know of."

Suddenly there is a flash of light outside and a giant rumble coming from the sky. Gobber looks up and sighs in relief.

"No attacks tonight. Study up." With that the peg-legged blacksmith exits the hall, leaving the teens in confusion.

"Wait, you mean read?" Tuffnut asks in disbelief

"While we're still alive?" Ruffnut adds

"Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about?" Snotlout said slamming his fist

"Oh! I've read it like, seven times. There's this water dragon that sprays boiling water at your face. And there's this other one that buries itself for like a week..." Fishlegs begins

The teens stare as Fishlegs goes on too long.

"Yeah, that sounds great. If there was a chance I was going to read that..." Tuffnut interrupted

"but now..." Ruffnut drifts

With that Snotlout gets up from the table leaving then turning back to the group.

"You guys read, I'll go kill stuff." With that he was gone; the others begin to follow, with Fishlegs in tow.

"Oh and there's this other one that has these spines that look like trees..."

BOOM. The door closed as the others left the hall in total silence. It was just Astrid and Hiccup.

"So I guess we'll share-"

"Read it." She pushes the book toward him and leaves.

"All mine then. Wow, so okay. I'll see you-"

Slam. The door closed leaving Hiccup alone

"Tomorrow."

Hiccup sighs and sits down, opening the book. He took a moment and looked at the cover. Admiring it for its contents.

"Someone was actually willing to study these dragons, and where has that gotten us?" Hiccup asked

Hiccup begins to turn from page to page looking at all the strange and frightening dragons.

"Dragon classifications. Strike class. Fear class. Mystery class."

Hiccup turns the page.

"Thunderdrum, this reclusive dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tide pools. When startled, the Thunderdrum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight."

Hiccup's eyes drift to a lurid illustration of decapitated Vikings. With that he turns the page to another dragon.

"Timberjack. This gigantic creature has razor sharp wings that can slice through full grown trees...extremely dangerous. Kill on sight."

Hiccup must have been losing it, because the illustrations seemed to take on a life of their own, shifting and squirming in the candlelight. He turns the page to the next dragon.

Scauldron this sea dragon sprays scalding water at its victims. Extremely dangerous.

The storm outside rages against the Hall's doors. Hiccup is startled, but presses on.

"Changewing. Even newly hatched dragons can spray acid. Kill on sight."

He begins flipping through the pages. A blur of dragons...

"Gronckle, Zippleback, the Skrill, Bone Knapper, Whispering Death. Burns its victims, Buries its victims, Chokes its victims, Turns its victims inside-out. Extremely dangerous, Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight, Kill on sight, Kill on sight..."

Hiccup finally lands upon the page he's been looking for.

"Night Fury."

The page is completely blank, there was no image, No description whatsoever.

"Speed unknown. Size unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this dragon. Your only chance, hide and pray it does not find you."

Hiccup pulls his sketchbook out of his vest and opens it to his drawing of the trapped Night Fury. He lays it over the book's blank page and considers it. He is the first Viking in 300 years to shoot down a Night Fury let alone lay his eyes on one. This was a great honor in it of itself.

"Now what?" Hiccup sighs

Out in the ocean a ship comes into view. Stoick hovers over the familiar nautical map - his eyes on the uncharted corner, swirling in mist and illustrations of dragons.

"I can almost smell them. They're close. Steady."

Stoick raises his gaze to a giant wall of fog towering from sky to sea like a bruised,daunting curtain, beyond which nothing is visible. The three ships drift alongside it, skirting its solid edge, looking for an opening. On board the crewmen mill nervously, all too aware of what Stoick is considering.

"Take us in." Stoick orders

The helmsman steers Stoick's ship into the fog. The men draw their weapons, prepping for the worst.

"Hard to port..."

"For Helheim's gate." Stoick replied

The first ship disappears into the foggy abyss, followed by the other two ships.

Another day in dragon training. Today Hiccup feels different; this new information is a big deal. Sharing this information would make him a hero, but that's not what he wants. Is it? He should tell everyone, but what good would that do? Maybe one day.

In the ring

"You know, I just happened to notice the book had nothing on Night Furies. Is there another book? Or a sequel? Maybe a little Night Fury pamphlet?"

KABLAM! A blast takes the ax head off of Hiccup's hilt,leaving a smoking hole behind him. Hiccup yelps and runs for cover.

"FOCUS Hiccup! You're not even trying." Gobber scolded

Today the teens are defending themselves against a Deadly Nadder in a maze. They are learning how to be stealthy, so that the hunter doesn't become the hunted.

"Today is all about ATTACK!"

The Nadder hops from wall to wall, sending the recruits scurrying like mice.

"Nadders are quick and light on their feet. Your job is to be quicker and lighter." Gobber ordered

The teens move in, stumbling over Hiccup and his unwieldy shield. The Nadder spots Fishlegs' ample rear running like a little girl. It whips its tail of spikes and launches them at Fishlegs. Fishlegs SCREAMS and covers himself with his shield to protect himself from the tail spines.

"I'm really beginning to question your teaching methods." Fishlegs said panicked

"Look for its blind spot. Every dragon has one. Find it, hide in it, and strike." Gobber advised

Ruff and Tuff rush in, diving and rolling up to the Nadder's nose. The Nadder sniffs the air - it can't see them. Tuff and Ruff are smashed together - too close for comfort.

"Do you ever bathe?" Ruffnut said in disgust

"If you don't like it, then just get your own blind spot." Tuffnut spay

"How about I give you one!" Ruffnut retorted

Ruff and Tuff shoved at each other, till their movement and arguing gave them away. The Nadder snapped at both of them and blew a stream of scorching fire..

"Blind spot? Yes. Deaf spot? Not so much." Gobber chuckled

Hiccup wanders up to Gobber, while the others dart past.

"Hey, so how would one sneak up on a Night Fury?"

"None one's ever met one and lived to tell the tale. Now get in there!" Gobber roared

"I know, I know, but hypothetically..."

"Hiccup!"

Hiccup turns to see Astrid and Snotlout hiding behind a wall. She puts her finger to her lips and gestures for him to hide. The Nadder was looking around for any type of rolls behind another wall, Snotlout follows- Hiccup attempts to copy them but fails and falls flat on his face he yelps and runs away.

The Deadly Nadder runs into Astrid- She rears back to strike - just as she is about to throw, Snotlout jumps in,protectively sweeping Astrid behind him.

"Watch out babe. I'll take care of this."

"Hey!" they said at the same time

Snotlout launches the hammer and misses miserably. The Nadder _literally_ laughs, while Astrid glares at him. _Now embarrassed he comes up with an excuse._

"The sun was in my eyes, Astrid!"

The Nadder gives chase.

"What do you want me to do, block out the sun? I could do that, but I don't have time right now!"

The Nadder tears off after Astrid, knocking down walls in pursuit.

She leaps and dives like a highly trained gymnast. _While_ Hiccup is still talking to Gobber again.

"They probably take the daytime off. You know, like a cat. Has anyone ever seen one napping?"

"Hiccup!" Gobber warned

"HICCUP!"

Hiccup spins around to see the maze walls collapsing like dominoes toward him. Astrid was flying through the air and crash-landed on top of him, laying him out in a limb-tangled mess.

"Oooh! Love on the battlefield!" Tuffnut teased

"She could do better." Ruffnut whispered

The Nadder got up from the rubble, emerging through the cloud of dust, shaking itself free. _While Hiccup and Astrid struggled to get untangled_

"Just... let me... why don't you..."

The Nadder spins around and races back toward them like a raging boar untangles herself and tries to pull her axe from Hiccup's shield... which is attached to his arm puts her foot on his face and yanks the ax free,still burrowed into the spins around swinging the ax and shield, scoring a direct hit on the oncoming Nadder's face. It yelps in pain and walks off.

 _Astrid is standing huffing in shock of her ordeal_

"Well done, Astrid."

Gobber hobbles off to wrestle the Nadder back into his gets to his feet - all eyes are upon him. He turns tofind Astrid glaring at him, angry.

"Is this some kind of a joke to you!? Our parents' war is about to become ours. Figure out which side you're on." She said pointing her ax at him

She grabs her ax and stomps off. Hiccup watches, ashamed. Maybe Astrid was right.

In the cove

Hiccup made his way to the cove after training; he brought with him a shield and a raw fish. Once there he threw the fish into the cove.

The fish hits the ground and slides. A moment later, Hiccup peeks through a gap in the rock, looking around cautiously. Nothing. He proceeds into the cove only to get his shield stuck,so squeezes through and enters the cove and attempts to free the shield but it doesn't budge. Hiccup scoops up the fish and walk forwards, looking around for the dragon.

Except the dragon had already seen him and was crawling atop its rock

Hiccup turns to see the Night Fury, crouched on a rock like a stealthy panther. It descends, approaching him... ready to pounce.

Hiccup swallows his fear and offers the fish. The dragon growled at Hiccup. So _Hiccup_ revealed the dagger at his waist. The dragon sees it and hisses. Hiccup reaches for it, eliciting a growl. He pauses,carefully lifts it by the handle, and drops it to the ground. The dragon signals for him to throw it away, and Hiccup does so, throwing it into the water.

The dragon immediately loses all hostility and eyes the it approaches the fish carefully, Hiccup notices that it's missing teeth.

"Huh. Toothless. I could've sworn you had..."

A set of razor sharp teeth emerge from its gums to grab the fish. Toothless snatches and gnashes.

"Teeth" Hiccup looked at his hand to make sure his fingers were still there

The Night Fury licks it lips and looks at Hiccup, it begins to press closer with an expectant look. Hiccup retreats nervously, falling over.

"Uh, no. No, I don't have any more." Hiccup cowered

The Fury backs Hiccup against a rock, placing him in the same position as before. The dragon closes in over him,staring blankly.A tense moment passes, and then the dragon regurgitates a chunk of fish onto Hiccup's lap. They exchange stares. Hiccup realizes what the Fury wants him to crouches slowly and squeamishly picks it dragon waits expectantly. Hiccup gags and gnaws off a bite of the slimy fish, holding it in his mouth. The fury motioned for him to swallow, much to hiccups disbelief, but nonetheless Hiccup swallowed trying not to taste it, but failed by the shiver going down his spine.

He forces a smile. The dragon mimics him.

Amazed, Hiccup sits up and tries to touch him. The Fury HISSES and flaps off to a crash on the other side of the cove. He BLASTS the mossy ground to a red-hot temperature...and curls up on it like a giant dog.

He turns to find Hiccup seated beside him. the dragon tolerates his persistent presence... until Hiccup tries to touch his damaged tail.

He SNAPS at him. Hiccup takes the hint and leaves.

Later on the dragon wakes, hanging upside down from a tree.

He spots Hiccup sitting on the other side of the in the sand,Hiccup draws a sketch of the dragon with a stick,minding his own business.

The Night Fury appears behind him,watching carefully. Aware of his presence, Hiccup continues,trying not to scare him dragon walks off.

A moment later, he reappears with an entire tree in mouth, drawing lines in the sand. He rushes here and there, making haphazard lines in every direction in the process he hits Hiccup in the head with a branch.

Finally, the Fury drops the tree and inspects his work. He seems pleased.

Hiccup stands and takes in the sprawling scribble, amazed byit. He accidentally steps onto one of the lines, eliciting an instant growl from Toothless. He steps on it again. Toothless growls again.

Realizing how sensitive he is, Hiccup steps carefully between each line, turning round and round until he unwittingly bumps into Toothless.

Toothless snorts. Once again, they're face to face. Hiccup slowly extends his hand. Toothless hesitates. Hiccup turns his head away and closes his eyes. To his amazement,Toothless bridges the gap and presses his muzzle against Hiccup's hand.

In a flash, the dragon is gone, leaving Hiccup astounded.

It was nighttime, Gobber and the recruits sat at the top of an abandoned catapult tower, toasting campfire food around a roaring bonfire. Gobber was telling one of his farfetched tales, who knows? Maybe there is some truth to them.

"...and with one twist he took my hand and swallowed it whole. And I saw the look on his face- I was delicious. He must have passed the word, because it wasn't a month before another one of them took my leg." Gobber said spookily

"Isn't it weird to think that your hand was inside a dragon? Like if your mind was still in control of it you could have killed the dragon from the inside by crushing his heart or something." Fishlegs pondered, while everyone stared at him like he was crazy

"I swear I'm so angry right now. I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot. I'll chop off the legs of every dragon I fight, with my face." Snotlout declared

He postures to Astrid. She rolls her eyes.

"Un-unh. It's the wings and the tails you really want. If it can't fly, it can't get away. A downed dragon is a dead dragon."

Hiccup was shocked, the Night Fury was trapped in the cove because of him, it was gonna die BECAUSE of him. He quickly looked away hiding his horrified look from the others. Slowly he made his down the tower without the others noticing.

Gobber stands and stretches.

"Alright. I'm off to bed. You should be too. Tomorrow we get into the big boys. Slowly but surely making our way up to the Monstrous Nightmare. (playful, taunting) But who'll win the honor of killing it?".

"It's gonna be me. It's my destiny. See?" Tuffnut said pulling his sleeve.

"Your mom let you get a tattoo!?" Fishlegs gasped

"It's not a tattoo. It's a birthmark."

" Okay, I've been stuck with you since birth, and that was never there before."

"Yes it was. You've just never seen me from the left side until now."

"It wasn't there yesterday. Is it a birthmark or a today-mark?"

Astrid looks up and notices that Hiccup is gone she looks down from the tower and sees Hiccup walking to the village.

It the middle of the night and there was a faint noise coming from the Forge.

Hiccup is in the small room at the back of the Forge. It's covered in drawings of weaponry and scale models. He lights a candle and lays his sketchbook out on the desk, opening it to the drawing of _'Toothless'_ with a look of determination. Hiccup picks up a charcoal stick and re-draws the missing tail.

Moments later Hiccup is already at work, creaking leather bellows. The coal stone glow with every pump. Hiccup uses tongs to pull intricate iron pieces from the dropped them onto the anvil, twisting, lightly hammering,and finally dunked in a pieces are carried to Hiccup's workbench and laid out in place on a one-to-one schematic. It's a sketch of a mechanical fin.

Early in the morning Hiccup heads to the docks sneaking a basket of fish, and runs off to the forest.

Hiccup arrives at the cove a bit winded, straining under the weight of a full basket. He sets down the basket in front of the approaches, sniffing him.

"Hey Toothless. I brought breakfast. I hope you're hungry."

Hiccup drops the basket and kicks it over. Fish spill out.

"Okay, that's disgusting."

Toothless approaches, sniffing the different fish.

"Uh..We've got some salmon, some nice Icelandic cod, and a whole smoked eel.

Toothless sniffs something odd and gives a growl. Hiccup is confused and picks up a black and yellow stripped eel. Toothless shakes his head violently, hissing at the abomination of a creature before him..

"No, no, no! It's okay." Hiccup quickly throws away the eel into the lake.

" Yeah, I don't like eel much either."

Toothless focuses on the remainder, while he is distracted; Hiccup begins to unwrap the prosthetic fin and opens it like a fan.

"Okay. That's it. That's it, just stick with good stuff. And don't you mind me. I'll just be back...here. Minding my own business."

 _Hiccup cautiously approaches the injured tail, but every time he gets near it, Toothless moves his tail away._

"It's okay." Hiccup said holding down the tail. Toothless moved forward dragging hiccup with him.

"Oh Thor" Hiccup mumbled

Finally Hiccup sits down on the tail forcing it to stay still while he strapped the prosthetic on.

Toothless looks up from his meal aware of the boy on his tail, suddenly he gets this feeling and begins to spread his wings, while Hiccup on the other hand was admiring his work.

"There. Huh, not too bad. It works."

Suddenly Toothless BOLTS into the air! He snaps his massive wings and ascends to the rock wall, carrying Hiccup with him.

"Whoa! No! No! No!"

Hiccup struggles to hold on to the tail. As the ground speeds away, Toothless immediately starts an uncontrollable bank sees the folded fin rattling uselessly in opposition to its flared counterpart. No matter how hard he flapped, Toothless couldn't correct his trajectory. Hiccup swallows his fear and crawls toward the folded prosthetic. He reaches for it and yanks it open. The flared, fan-like appendage catches the air, stabilizing the twisting tail.

"It's working!"

Toothless arcs just short of the water and climbs high into the air. Hiccup then turns Toothless around and flies back to the cove.

"Yes! Yes, I did it." Hiccup cheered

Tootles heard Hiccup and glanced back at him, busily holding the tail open while trying to hold on. Toothless makes a sharp U turn throwing Hiccup off and into the water.

"AAAAAGGGGHHHHH!"

Hiccup bounces across the water's surface and finally sinks. Without Hiccup to operate the tail, Toothless does the same,plunging in a massive swims to the surface, roughed up, but beaming. Toothless appears seconds later.

"Yeah!" Hiccup cheered


	3. Heather Report

The next morning Hiccup got up early to work on a new invention. He poured the molten sandstone onto the anvil and pounded it into a curved disk, putting it in the pail of water to cool. He then did the same with some others smaller in size. He was so busy pounding that he didn't hear Gobber behind him.

"Oy Hiccup!" Gobber tapped him on the shoulder and Hiccup surprisingly swung the giant hammer and hit Gobber in the face.

"Aaah!" Hiccup yelped.

WHAM!

"FRIGGA'S PANTIES!" Gobber yelled as he held is nose.

"Gobber! Oh man! I didn't even hear you come in!" Hiccup said as he helped Gobber up.

"Oh my nose. Lad what in Thor's name are you doin in here anyway!?" Gobber glared.

Hiccup quickly covered up his invention, trying not to look suspicious.

"Um…nothing just making a new dagger…you know, for dragon training...BUT! It's not done yet. Heh-heh" Hiccup chuckled. Gobber wasn't buying.

"Oh I see, tryin to pull the wool over ol' Gobber, right? Well let me tell ya something. Nothing can remain hidden from Gobber the Belch, I'll find out what it is you're hidin, don't you worry. I'll see you in the ring." Gobber ranted as he walked away.

Hiccup sighed and turned back to his work. He removed the cloth, revealing a metal tube? Hiccup picked up the tube and put it to his eye, looking out the window.

"Wow! You can see clear across the ocean with this. This could really be handy. I wonder what to call it?" he asked himself.

"Scoper? Looking-glass? Scouter? Hmm…how bout Spyglass? Yeah that definitely sounds stealthy, kinda like a Night Fury I know." Hiccup said.

Hiccup quickly gathered all his papers and his invention and put it in the back of the stall. As he headed out the door he took one quick glance and continued on his way to the Arena.

* * *

"Today is about teamwork. Work together and you might survive."

Gobber pulls a lever and the door blasts open, green gas coming out of it filling the entire ring, separating the others.

Astrid was with Ruffnut, Snotlout with Tuffnut, and Fishlegs with Hiccup. All of them were carrying buckets of water, waiting to throw them.

"Now, a wet dragon head can't light its fire. The Hideous Zippleback is extra tricky. One head breathes gas, the other head lights it. Your job is to know which is which." Gobber instructed.

The smoke encircles them, becoming thicker with every step. The teens use their senses looking for any sign of a fire breathing dragon.

Fishlegs was so nervous he began to mutter to himself "Razor sharp, serrated teeth that inject venom for pre-digestion. Prefers ambush attack, crushing its victims in it's..."

"Will you please stop that!?" Hiccup whispered sharply, cutting Fishlegs off.

With Snotlout and Tuff, they put their backs together, circling the gas looking for any sign of movement.

"If that dragon shows either of his faces, I'm gonna-

Suddenly he saw two dark spiky figures through the gas.

"There!" he yelled.

Snotlout and Tuffnut threw their water at the dark figures into the fog. They didn't expect to girlish yelps instead of a dragon's roar.

"Hey!"

"It's us, idiots." Ruffnut shouted.

Astrid and Ruffnut were completely soaked in water.

Snotlout and Tuff were very surprised.

"Your butts are getting bigger. We thought you were a dragon." Tuff remarked. Snotlout quickly followed up.

"Not that there's anything wrong with a dragon-esque figure."

Astrid punches Snotlout in the face, while Ruffnut throws the bucket of water at Tuffnut, knocking him down.

Suddenly Tuffnut is dragged into the fog of gas by an unknown force, Ruffnut wants to run after him, but is stopped by Astrid.

"Wait." She warned.

They all stood still frozen with fear and caution, then out of nowhere a tail sweeps out of the fog, taking them down making their buckets spill. They look up hearing a yell get closer and closer.

"Oh, I'm hurt! I am very much hurt!" Tuffnut bolted past them and back into the fog.

Fishlegs and Hiccup are the last ones all alone with a dragon on the loose. Only one thought came to mind.

"Chances of survival are dwindling into single digits now." Fishlegs cowered..

"Look out!"

A Zippleback head emerges out of the smoke. Fishlegs hurls his water at it, completely dousing the head. It leers and opens its mouth, gurgling gas into the air.

"Oh. Wrong head." He chuckled.

"AAAHHH!"

The Zippleback's gas head hisses at Fishlegs, spewing gas at the panicked teen as he ran away.

"Fishlegs!"

Hiccup turned back as he heard a clicking sound. He then came face to face with both heads one of which sent sparks flashin the smoke.

"Now, Hiccup!" Gobber cheered.

Both heads sweep out of the smoke. Hiccup hurls his water with all his might. The water reaches its max height and drops short of the dragon's sparking mouth. The dragon grins.

"Oh, come on!"

The Zippleback hisses at him flaring its wings, this forces Hiccup to the ground. The dragon pins him with its claws ready to dig into their prey.

"Hiccup!" Gobber yelled running through the fog.

The Zippleback hesitates. It sniffs Hiccup, then teens enter the ring, watching transfixed. Gobber peeks through his fingers to see the Zippleback backing away from Hiccup. Hiccup is standing to his feet and holding _out_ his hands out, as if controlling it.

"BACK! BACK! BACK! Now, don't you make me tell you again!"

The Zippleback retreats through its door and into its pen,hissing in fear.

"Yes, that's right. Back into your cage! Now think about what you've done."

Hiccup opens his vest, revealing the familiar striped smoked eel from earlier. He tosses it inside the door, right in front of the dragon. The Zippleback backs up against the wall and then some. He quickly closed the pen door tightly.

Hiccup turns to the teens and Gobber. They stare, slack-jawed.

"Okay! So are we done? Because I've got some things I need to..."

Hiccup jogs out of the ring, past the speechless group, who still were in awe of Hiccup's sudden accomplishment.

"Yep...see you tomorrow."

* * *

Hiccup rushes to the Forge gathering as much leather as he could. He then begins to cut and stitch the leather; he draws more schematics for the tail and shapes the metal for the stirrups. He relights the candle, after all his work he was ready. His harness is complete along with the handles and straps.

The next day Hiccup appears before Toothless, holding the new runs off as Hiccup chases him down.

"Hey!" Hiccup called

After what seemed to be an hour, but was really a few minutes, Toothless finally settled down and let Hiccup assemble the saddle.

They take flight for the second time, flying around the cove; Hiccup is controlling the tail with a rope. Hiccup begins to pull a little too hard and Toothless suddenly swerves right from under Hiccup, falling in the lake.

"Whoah!"

SPLASH!

* * *

Hiccup later that day works on something so that he will stay attached to Toothless while flying and also attaching the rope to his leg to control the prosthetic.

He returned to Toothless the next morning before dragon training with his new belt. They did another test flight out of the cove. This time, Hiccup held his hands firmly on the saddle while trying to operate the tail with the string tied around his foot, which proved to be just as disastrous as the previous time.

They crashed into a field of tall grass, thankfully the grass was soft and it cushioned their fall. Hiccup rushed through the fields so he could stand up properly and began looking for Toothless. He heard him moan behind him and turned around...quite surprised by what he saw.

Toothless lay on his back but then turned to his side, sniffing the grass while swimming in it. He seemed so hypnotized by the scent. Hiccup picked up some of the grass and sniffed it. It smelled sweet but it must have had a more powerful effect on dragons than it did humans.

* * *

Hiccup took a few strands of the grass before he headed off to dragon training. The Gronckle was their opponent today, which brought back bad memories of their first class to Hiccup. Snotlout charged at the Gronckle, who just knocked him back with a head butt. It turned and set its sights on Hiccup and began flying over towards him.

Hiccup quickly pulled out the grass and stuck his arm out, closing his eyes for fear of what might happen if Toothless was the only one who liked the grass. The Gronckle came to a halt and fell to the ground right in front of him, its pupils big and round, hypnotized by the scent of the grass. Hiccup opened his eyes and saw this before rubbing the grass against the Gronckle's nose, causing it to fall to the ground and pass out in pure ecstasy.

A crowd had begun gathering around the arena while the village elder, Gothi, examined Hiccup. As he left the arena, the teens that had once made fun of him now begged for his attention.

"How did you do that?" asked Ruffnut, pushing her brother aside.

"Yeah, I have never seen a Gronckle do that," Snotlout added.

"Oh, I left my axe back in the ring. You all go ahead. I'll catch up." He backtracked across the bridge and almost ran into Astrid. Astrid eyed Hiccup with suspicion as he disappeared.

* * *

Later at the cove, Hiccup begins to give Toothless a much needed scratching, he makes his way under his jaw, causing Toothless to relax and fall over.

The next day at dragon training, Astrid threw her ax at the Nadder, but it bounced off the Nadder's front horn. Astrid jumped to the side to avoid the charging Nadder who turned its attention to Hiccup.

Hiccup back up nervously, dropping his mace. This confused the Nadder. Why didn't he attack like the other humans? Astrid saw the Nadder was distracted and grabbed her ax and rushed forward with a battle cry.

This alerted the Nadder, who turned its head to face Astrid, exposing its neck to Hiccup. He quickly reached out and began scratching the Nadder's neck, whose eyes began closing in pleasure. He moved his hands toward its chin and scratched, causing it to fall to the ground.

Astrid came to a halt just as the Nadder fell, looking at Hiccup confused while he just shrugged, chuckling nervously.

* * *

Later that evening, Hiccup entered the Great Hall and passed by the teens' table, taking his usually place at an empty table. All of a sudden everyone in the Hall flooded in from everywhere, inquiring questions or offering praise to Hiccup. Astrid saw all the attention Hiccup was getting and angrily slammed her drink on the table, nearly spilling it in the process.

The next morning, Hiccup managed to sneak out of the village without alerting any of his new fans. After feeding Toothless, he was idly playing around with a small hammer.

All of a sudden, Toothless raced across the cove, chasing something. Hiccup sat up to see what he was running after and saw it was a little light on the ground. He looked at the hammer he held in his hand and saw that it was reflecting the sunlight to the ground.

Hiccup smiled. He leaned against a rock and held the hammer in both hands, strategically aiming the light all across the canyon as Toothless raced to catch it with his paws.

* * *

"Meet the Terrible Terror." Gobber introduced a little green dragon with bits of orange and red. It was about the size of a cat. The Terror looked at the teens that crowded around it while licking its eye.

Tuffnut pointed and laughed at the little creature's size. "Ha! It's like the size of my- Ahh!" With incredible speed, the Terror jumped onto Tuffnut's face, knocking him to the ground and began biting his nose, turning it red.

Before anyone could even react to the Terror, it saw a beam of light on its face move to the ground and began chasing it. Hiccup used the metal on his shield to reflect the sunlight to the Terror's door as it scrambled back into the cage to chase the light. Once the Terror was inside, Hiccup held the door shut with his foot while meekly smiling at the others.

"Wow, he's better than you ever were," Tuffnut said, holding his nose. Astrid glared at Tuffnut before staring at Hiccup, wondering how he had gotten the best of the dragon with little to no effort.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Astrid ventured into the forest, practicing throwing her ax into tree trunks. She reached and grabbed her ax out of the trunk, did a somersault and was prepared to throw it again when something stopped her.

Hiccup stood not too far from her target a stared, he was carrying some kind of load that Astrid didn't recognize. He quickly ran through the brush and around a rock. Astrid followed and looked around the rock and saw nothing. She slams her fist on the rock angrily.

Hiccup continued on his way to Toothless in the cove, where he was greeted by with the dragon's usual toothless smile. Hiccup set down basket of fish and turned it over for Toothless, who began to greedily dig in. Hiccup took this time to strap the saddle on him with my new foot holsters while connecting a string from them to the tail.

They made their way up to a windy cliff where a tree stump stood. Hiccup tied a string from the tree stump to saddle strap around Toothless' belly and got on. The strong winds there were perfect to test out the final version of the saddle.

Toothless opened his wings and glided against the wind. Hiccup then moved my left foot in the holster and the tail opened. Just as the wind stopped, Toothless gracefully landed on the ground while Hiccup made note of the position of the tail.

Toothless looked up to Hiccup happily. He patted his head and scratched it.

"Great job bud."

All of a sudden, a powerful gust of wind blew them into the trees as the string snapped. Toothless landed on the ground and Hiccup fell out of the saddle. As Toothless got up suddenly Hiccup was pulled up as well. He looked up and tried to unclip the belt from the saddle, but saw that the hook had bended closed.

"Oh perfect." Hiccup groaned.

' _ **How am I going to get out of this? I could pry it off, but all my tools are back in the forge...there's only one thing to do...'**_ Hiccup thought.

* * *

They waited until nightfall to ride into back to the village, that way, Toothless couldn't be seen. Hiccup saw the torch light of a night patrolman and quickly, but casually took a spot by the corner of a house while Toothless stayed in the shadows.

"Hiccup…" he said, acknowledging. Hiccup casually waved and once the patrolman was out of sight, Toothless walked out. They had to act fast! Toothless immediately got distracted and was ready to follow the patrol man so Hiccup pulled on the cord to get Toothless to follow his lead.

They finally made it to the forge. Toothless stuck his head into a bucket and knocked it across the forge. "Shh!" Hiccup quickly responded to him. He found a tool and began to unbend the metal hook.

"Hiccup? Are you in there?"

 _'Astrid!'_ Hiccup quickly puts on an apron and jumps out the windows, holding them closed with his hands so Astrid couldn't see Toothless.

Astrid. Hey! Hi Astrid. Hi Astrid. Hi Astrid." Hiccup said frantically.

"I normally don't care what people do, but you're acting weird. Well, weirder." She replied raising a brow at Hiccup.

Meanwhile in the forge, Toothless spots a nearby sheep and makes a move toward it.

As a result, Hiccup is suddenly pulled tight against the window shutters. He strikes a pose to compensate, and then he gets pulled through the shutters. They snap back in Astrid's reopens them and finds nothing but an empty the distance, Toothless and Hiccup slip off unseen.

* * *

Early in the morning at the docks, a lone battered ship is pulled into a slip, overloaded with equally battered-looking Vikings.

They disembark to a crowd of onlookers, looking like a team of proud heroes who just had their butts hobbles through the mumbling crowd to find Stoick, who is last to disembark and glowering with battered pride.

"Where are the other ships?" a Viking asks

"You don't want to know." Spitelout returns

Stoick lumbers past Gobber, leaving him staring at the trashed ship.

"Well, I trust you found the nest at least?" Gobber asked

"Not even close." Stoick said disappointed

"Ah. Excellent."

Gobber follows Stoick up the ramp and snags his satchelwith his hook arm, sharing the burden.

"I hope you had a little more success than me." Stoick said

"Well, if by success, you mean that your parenting troubles are over with, then... yes." Gobber replied

Stoick stops. SuddenlyA group of merry villagers rush past.

"Congratulations Stoick! Everyone is so relieved!"

"Out with the old and in with the new, right?!"

"No one will miss that old nuisance!"

"The village is throwing a party to celebrate!"

Stoick is stunned, overwhelmed by the insensitivity. He turns to Gobber.

"He's... gone?"

"Yeah...most afternoons." Gobber replies "But who can blame him? I mean the life of a celebrity is very rough. He can barely walk through the village without being swarmed by his new fans."

Stoick is doubly confused.

"Hiccup?"

"Who would've thought, eh? He has this...way with the beasts"

Stoick is shocked by the revelation, his Hiccup…a Viking?

* * *

Toothless and Hiccup, are soaring through a perfect blue clouds rise like mountains. The ground seems miles below them.

"Okay there bud, we're gonna take this nice and slow."

Hiccup checks a paper cheat sheet, clipped onto his harness. Inscribed upon it are several tail positions and their pedal position equivalents.

"Here we go. Here we go...position three, no four."

He presses the pedal, causing the tail to flare. They roll off into an arcing bank, gloriously lit by the late tucks tight against his neck, thrilled that his new harness and vest are holding. The foot controls make the tail appendage quick and responsive. He watches Toothless' every fluctuation, trying to match it with the sizes up a target, a towering arch of stone, rising from the sea.

"Alright, it's go time. It's go time." They flew toward it, lining up to pass through the arch.

"Come on. Come on buddy. Come on buddy!"

They zip through the arch, a perfect maneuver.

"Yeah! Yes, it worked!"

The triumph is short-lived. They smack into one of several sea stacks as Hiccup tries to keep up with the turns.

"Sorry."

They hurtle into another rock pillar. Toothless grumbles.

"My fault."

Toothless swats him with his 'ear' plate.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm on it. Position four, no three."

They pierce the clouds. For the first time, Hiccup can seethe whole of the island below them. It shrinks with every passing second. He swallows hard and tightens his grip on the handles.

"Yeah! Go baby! Yes! Oh, this is amazing! The wind in my..."

He spots the leather guide tearing free in the turbulence.

"CHEAT SHEET! STOP!"

Hiccup grabs frantically for the airborne sheet of paper.

"No!"

He grabs it before it's carried out of reach. Toothless,however, obeys the command and suddenly stops beating they slow to a stop, Hiccup goes weightless. The rings ofhis vest float off of the harness hooks. Hiccup suddenly finds himself detached, free-falling.

"Oh gods! Oh no!" Without Hiccup, the tail loses control. Hiccup and Toothless spiral downward. Toothless struggles to get back under Hiccup.

"Alright, okay. You just gotta kinda angle yourself. No, no...Come back down towards me. Come back down-"

Hiccup extends his arms and legs, giving him as much surface area as he can. He angles back towards Toothless as the tumbling dragon smacks Hiccup with his a few more misses, Hiccup finally grabs hold of the harness and manages to lock in, just in time to pull Toothless out of his dive... barely shy of the tree tops.

They careen past the wooded cliff and directly into a treacherous slalom course of jutting sea pulls the cheat sheet from his teeth and attempts to check positions.

It flaps violently in the turbulence, making it no time to think, Hiccup throws it away and steers Toothless' tail on instinct... with perfect intuition.

Together, they manage a tight, hair-raising series of split-second turns, making it to the open water, takes a breath and glances back at the death-defying obstacle course, now safely behind them. He beams, sits back and throws his arms up in victory.

"YEEAHHH!"

Toothless concurs with a happy bark and a 's glee turn to dread as they fly directly into it.

"Ah, come on."

* * *

On a rocky beach far from the village, Hiccup and Toothless lounge on a sprawling, deserted beach,snacking of freshly caught fish. As Hiccup cooks his over afire, Toothless suddenly regurgitates a fish head. Hiccup smirks with forced politeness.

" Uh..no thanks. I'm good." Hiccup declined, gesturing to his own fish.

Several Terrible Terrors land like seagulls, hissing and nipping at each other as they approach Toothless' pile offish.

One grabs the regurgitated fish head and drags it one attempts to steal it from him. They face off and blast fire balls at each other to settle the fight. Hiccup watches, amused.

That is until...Toothless spots one of his fish leaving the pile. A stealthy Terrible Terror is exposed as the thief. They tug on the fish, and it snaps back into Toothless' mouth. He swallows it back tauntingly.

No mad, the little dragon paws at the ground and blast Toothless.

He opens his mouth, the gas hiss comes, and Toothless fires a tiny flame straight into its mouth, causing the gas to backfire into the little dragon. It coughs up smoke and staggers away, looking laughs.

"Not so fireproof on the inside, are you?"

Hiccup throws the hapless Terror his freshly cooked fish.

"Here you go."

The appreciative little dragon gulps down the meal and approaches Hiccup cautiously. He curls up next to him. Hiccup is amazed.

"Everything we know about you guys is wrong."

* * *

Toothless and Hiccup are flying back to Berk, when suddenly Toothless growls at the shore. Hiccup is confused and lands him on a sea stack near the beach. Toothless begins to claw at the ground, roaring and pointing his head down below. Hiccup follows his lead and looks at the beach. He sees a two small boats land on the beach, and some figures walking around.

"Who are those guys bud?" Hiccup then pulls something from the back of his pants. It is the spyglass he made a while ago.

"I knew this would come in handy one day. Alright let's see who you are."

Hiccup looks through the glass towards the beach. It's a bit blurry at first, but then his vision comes into focus, he spots the boats and looks at the sails. One of the sails is blank, but the other has a symbol of a Viking helm with long horns. Hiccup gasps in realization.

"Outcasts? What are Outcasts doing here on Berk?" Hiccup continues looking for more observations.

He looks at the figures on the beach, there are four of them. Two burly men, probably guards and one man who is shorter, with a giant mustache.

"Savage" Hiccup said venomously. Savage was the right-hand-man to none other than Alvin the Treacherous. This must be his doing. Hiccup then looks down to the fourth figure. It's a young girl? Yes, a young girl about his age, black hair, green eyes, kinda cute too.

"Wait what!?" Hiccup quickly shook his head getting control of himself and continued looking. The two burly men dragged the blank sail boat on shore, they over turned it and smashed holes in it. Savage was now shoving the girl towards the boat, talking to her.

"I have to know what their saying" he then turned to Toothless "Come on bud time for a little stealth mode."

Hiccup climbed atop Toothless and activated the tailfin, with that they launched into the air in into the forest near the beach. Hiccup left Toothless some distance away and quickly ran as fast as he could to the beach. When he got there he hid behind a tree and listened.

Let me go! You can't do this to me!" the girl yelled.

"Pipe down you runt or else your parents get it!" Savage ordered.

"What do you want from me, my parents are poor we have nothing to give you!"

"Oh but that's where you're wrong _Heather_. You can give us something, something Alvin wants."

"And what would that be?"

"By the end of the week, I want a full report on Berk's defenses; Alvin wants to know when they are at their weakest so we can STRIKE!" Savage had a sword in hand and impaled the sand at his feet to emphasize his point.

"That's horrible! You can't do that!" Heather insisted

"Oh yes we can and we will, with your help that is, unless you don't want your parents to live" Savage said with a sneer

(Gasp) "Please, leave my parents out of this! They didn't do anything!" Heather began to cry.

"Then shut up and do as your told." with that Savage gave her a quick slap in the face. The girl fell in the sand.

Hiccup heard the blow and wanted to do something, but that would blow his cover and Toothless', if he got in trouble, so he stayed quiet, but angry.

Heather got up from the sand, picking up a rock and launching it at Savage's face giving him a nosebleed. Savage raised his sword ready to strike.

"Ah ah ah. You need me, if you kill me imagine what Alvin would do to you if he didn't get the information he needs" Heather said with a dark smirk.

Savage gritted his teeth and put away his sword, he turned to the other two Outcasts, signaled them to get the boat ready.

"You have six days!" with that Savage got in the boat and sailed away.

Heather looked away from the sea and towards her wrecked ship, it was getting late, she might as well get some rest.

Hiccup had heard the whole plot for some time; he didn't know what to do. Then thoughts popped into his head.

' ** _If she is here to get information on Berk, then she will sell us out to the Outcast, that can't happen, not on my watch.'_** Hiccup thought. He turned back to Heather and went to find Toothless, time was running out.

* * *

Heather was lying under the boat, using the sails as covers from the cold. The sun had just about set and she was ready to sleep when she heard a noise, more like a roar. She got out from the boat and walked out looking around, as she stepped into the open there was a blood chilling screech noise coming from the sky, it got louder and louder, when suddenly a ball of purple fire shot out and destroyed her ship wreck, turning it to ash. Heather yelped in fear and started to make a run for the forest, but she didn't get far, because suddenly something grabbed her, lifting her into the sky.

She looked down and saw the ground getting further and further away. She felt a hold on her arms, so she turned her head and saw black claws, and bright green eyes looking at her, with slits. It was a dragon!

"Oh gods! Help! Help! Someone, Help me!" She screamed, but her cries went unheard, or so she thought.

She had been airborne for some time until she was dropped out of sky and onto a sea stack, she got up as quickly as she could, trying to find a way to escape.

But how does one escape a sea stack? She would die of starvation if she stayed, and she would die from drowning, but the one question Heather asked herself was…

"Why? Why me? Oh Great all father give me a sign!" she pleaded to the sky.

There was a growl, Heather turned around so quickly that she nearly fell. She looked and saw the big dark creature, it had bright green eyes, large wings, and a slender frame, this was not just any dragon, this was a-

"Night Fury" Heather whispered. The said dragon stepped forward; Heather tripped and was backing away.

"It's okay, he won't hurt you." a voice said. Heather looked around frightened by the voice; she summoned the courage to speak back.

"Wh-Who said that?" she asked

The Night Fury had relaxed and put down its large wings, revealing something on its back. She looked and saw a boy! A boy on the back of a dragon! How was that even possible? He was about her height from what she could see, and he was rather scrawny. The boy got down from the dragon and slowly stepped forward reaching out his hand.

"H-Hi, my name is Hiccup."

"Hiccup?" Heather said confused.

"Yeah, I know not the best of names, but it could be worse" Hiccup chuckled. Heather smiled, but that quickly went away when she saw the dragon, behind him. Hiccup saw this and turned from Toothless, back to her.

"Don't worry he won't hurt you, see" Hiccup summoned Toothless over, and held Heather's hand. Heather connected the dots and retracted her hand.

"It's okay Toothless wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Toothless?" she asked. She was pretty sure she saw teeth.

"You'll find out soon, just trust me." Hiccup smiled. Heather was comforted by his smile and cautiously gave in. Hiccup held her hand gently and placed it on Toothless' nose. Heather's eyes widened. The scary beast before her didn't seem so scary; its slitted eyes were now round black orbs. It hot breathing, sent comfort throughout her body. The dragon looked up at her and gave a smile, a _toothless_ smile.

"Oh so _that's_ why you call him Toothless." Heather said in realization.

"Yeah, it caught me off guard too; by the way I didn't get your name."

"Uh, Heather, my name is Heather."

"So Heather, what were you doing on the beach?"

"Oh! Um…My family and I were attacked by pirates; sadly my parents didn't make it."

At this Hiccup frowned, although it wasn't the whole truth, she still was hiding something, something he already knew.

"I'm sorry to hear that, well I'll be off." with that Hiccup began to climb Toothless, Heather did a double-take, and became frantic.

"Wait! You can't leave me here!" She exclaimed grabbing his arm

"And Why not?" Hiccup asked

"That's not the right thing to do!" she replied

"But lying about what really happened to your parents is?"

"What are you talking about?" Heather asked nervously

"I heard your whole plan, with Savage, and Alvin. You were going to come into my village hoping we'd give you a place to stay and while we pity you, you were going to try and figure out Berk's weaknesses and rat us out to Alvin, Is that right?" Hiccup ranted

"I didn't have a choice; he was going to kill my parents if I didn't help them."

"We always have choices Heather! You could have told us and we would've helped you." Hiccup explained.

"Can you?" she whispered.

"What?" Hiccup asked wanting her to repeat.

"Can you help me?" she repeated.

Hiccup began to ponder, what he could actually do? He looked down at Toothless who gave a concerning croon. His head got an idea.

"Yes."

"What? Really?!"

"Yes, I can help you but we need to plan first. Let me lay down the rules. On Berk we train to kill dragons, the reason I'm riding one is because I found out that dragons are not what they seem to be. They are creatures that have feelings like us. Don't say anything about Toothless. Once we enter the village I'll introduce you to my dad, the chief and tell him that fake story you told me. Since you are a visitor, I'll be the one to show you around the island, which will give me time away from dragon training, and give us time to make plans. Is that clear?" he asked

"Yes, crystal clear." Heather replied, hope bright in her eyes.

Hiccup was a bit wary of but gave her his trust, with a nod.

"Alright…hop on."

Heather widened her eyes, he wasn't serious was he? First he scares the living daylights out of her and now -

"You, want me to get on that dragon?"

"Yes."

"No. Absolutely not!" she turned around crossing her arms.

"How else are you gonna get down and save your parents?" Hiccup smirked.

Heather weighed her options and made the obvious choice.

"Fine…Just don't drop me." Heather slowly climbed up behind Hiccup, holding his shoulders, signaling she was ready.

"Alright, bud let's get out of here."

Hiccup activated the tail fin and Toothless slowly rose into the air. Heather looked down as they got further and further from the ground. She quickly wrapped her arms around Hiccup's torso, to which Hiccup blushed profusely.

' _ **OK Hiccup, try not to focus on the round things pressing on your back'**_ Hiccup thought.

Heather on the other hand was now getting used to their flight and got an overhead view of the island, it was-

"Beautiful." She whispered. Little did she know was that Hiccup heard her.

"It's even better during the day." he called back.

* * *

They soon landed in the cove, Toothless landed without a sound, the riders got off. Hiccup was tending to the tail fin making sure it was okay, Heather looked on at their relationship. Toothless was crooning with pleasure as Hiccup scratched behind his frill. The exchange was cute in her perspective, man and dragon together, it seemed impossible, but here they were, like man and dog. Toothless gave Hiccup a lick and bounded off to a rock. Hiccup turned to Heather with a smile.

"You two have a strong bond, nothing like I've ever seen. It's incredible!" Heather exclaimed.

They began to make their way out of the cove and into the forests, walking through the dark brush.

"Yeah, well it's kinda my fault he can't fly, since I shot him down." Hiccup still felt bad about what he did, Gobber's words haunting him.

"Wait, you shot down a Night Fury?" Heather asked surprised, at this Hiccup only chuckled.

"Yeah, you're not the first one to not believe me; it makes it easier to keep him hidden." He smiled.

"Sorry about that, I just never thought it was possible, Night Furies are very elusive and rare."

"Wait you've seen more of them?" Now it was his turn to be surprised.

"Well not exactly, just from stories I've heard. Dragons attacking ships in the dead of night, making banshee like screams."

"Wow, that does sound like a Night Fury if I ever heard one" Hiccup chuckled, Heather laughed as well and their eyes met. Hiccup coughed and turned away, while Heather began to play with her hair. Suddenly Hiccup perked up as he caught sight of something.

"Oh look we're here, come on." Hiccup called to her as he began to jog. Heather followed and they made their way to the forge.

Hiccup turned around to see if Heather was still following him. Heather kept up and wondered why Hiccup stopped.

"Uh…I have to get something from the back, feel free to look around" with that Hiccup disappeared into the stall.

Heather not knowing what else to do, she decided to do just that, she looked at all the vast weapons scattered in the forge. Maces, swords, axes, daggers, and bolas dangling from the ceiling, it was a mess. She decided to spruce up the place, and began putting the vast weapons in some of the empty crates.

When she finished she saw a fancy looking sword unlike the others, near the hearth. She picked up the sword studying the intricate designs on the handle, it was still heavy like the other swords, but she was used to the weight. She began waving it around as if she was fighting someone, slashing and stabbing her enemy, she turned around when she heard a sound behind her.

"Ha!" she yelled she looked up and saw a giant man with a bearskin cape and a horned helmet. She immediately dropped the sword, backing away.

"Who are you?" the man boomed. He began to walk forward his eyes narrowed. Heather was frozen with fear.

"I…I…I" Heather stuttered. Suddenly the back door opens and Hiccup walks right in the middle of them. He turned from Heather, and then to the elephant in the room.

"Dad! You're back!" Hiccup exclaimed. Heather was shocked; this man was Hiccup's Dad? It was unbelievable.

"Hiccup, who is this girl?!" Stoick boomed

"Dad calm down, please?"

"Don't tell me to calm down! Who is she? And what is she doing in my village?" Stoick yelled.

"This is Heather, she and her family were attacked by…pirates, she made it ashore but her parents are…gone. I found her and brought her here. She has nowhere else to go." Hiccup explained.

Stoick turned to Heather and saw the fear he put in her, he must've reminded her of the pirates he thought. Stoick gave a deep sigh and relaxed his tense shoulders.

"I'm sorry Miss Heather, for my behavior, to make up for it you can stay at our home, if you

need anything just let know."

"Thank you. I've been through a lot, and I meant no harm." Heather squeaked.

"Uh dad since Heather will be staying with us; I might have to help her get around Berk, which means I might have to miss dragon training, is that ok with you?" Hiccup asked anxiously.

"Well I don't mind but, from the way she handled your mother's sword, she might as well be put in dragon training. Heh-heh." Stoick joked.

Hiccup and Heather exchanged looks before looking back at Stoick, who was still laughing, the awkwardly joined in.

"Ah well I understand son, with how well you're doing in the ring, you and the others probably could use some time off. I'll talk to Gobber about it tomorrow. When you're finished here I'll see you at home." With that Stoick left the forge and trekked up the hill, leaving Heather and Hiccup alone.

They stood in silence, before Heather gave Hiccup a surprised look.

"That was your father!" Heather shouted. Hiccup jumped a bit but stood his ground.

"Yeah, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, at your service" Hiccup said dryly.

"It's just…he's so…and you're so…" Heather drifted

"Weak and useless"

"I was going to say small, but-" Heather not sure what she walked into

"Sorry it's just, people never let me live it down." Hiccup said sadly

"Sorry"

"It's ok; it's not your fault."

They stood there for a moment; Heather looked at the sword on the ground and picked it up.

"What about your mom?" she said gesturing the sword.

"I don't really know about her. All I know is that she was carried off by a dragon in raid when I was a baby, dad doesn't like to talk about it much, and he's been distant with it."

Heather took another look at the sword and handed it to Hiccup.

"I guess I should give this back."

"Dad said you're good with a sword?" Hiccup smirked, taking the sword. Heather began to blush.

"Well I don't want to brag, I am pretty good, but I'm better with axes." She said playing with her hair.

"Well Astrid, might have you beat there" Hiccup chuckled.

"Who's Astrid?" Heather asked.

"Uh…she's this girl in the village, best fighter, strongest, bravest, out of us" Hiccup explained

"Do you like her?" Heather asked

"Well, what's not to like? She's smart, pretty, strong-willed…"

"Oh" Heather said a bit disappointed.

"But lately she's been so… I don't know. She's just seems the type to put responsibility before anything else." Hiccup replied.

Heather seemed to take this, processing everything that has happened.

"It's getting late, lets head up to my house, you can sleep in my bed." Hiccup said stretching

"Oh! Uh…I don't want to intrude or anything" Heather stuttered

"Naaa. It'll be fine I'll sleep downstairs, it's no problem." Hiccup added

"Well if you insist"

* * *

Hiccup and Heather left the forge, and walked up the hill to the Haddock household. They walked in and Stoick was sitting in his chair sleeping with his ax in hand. They quietly walked upstairs. Hiccup gathered his papers and put them neatly away. He brought extra covers for Heather as she lay in the bed. As he headed to the door he turned back to Heather.

"Goodnight" Hiccup called.

"Goodnight" Heather replied. With that Hiccup closed the door and headed downstairs. Heather lied in the bed thinking about her current situation.

"I hope you come up with something Hiccup." she whispered.

She then began to drift into a peaceful slumber, dreaming of flying with dragons in the sky.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the wait I've been working on it all week, trying to find time. Thank you for reading this story. I'll try to spice it up a bit.**


	4. Heather Report 2

**Author's Note: I am sorry for not updating. Now that summer is here, I have to prepare for college, and I also have a job. I would have tried sooner but there was a tragedy. A flash drive that contained this chapter got lost along with my keys. I was very upset and obsessed with finding it. FOUR YEARS of High school homework, essays and projects gone. I lost it on the bus on the 8th and have been waiting for something to pop up, but alas nothing. So I'm gonna try and remember what I typed for this chapter and see where it goes. Enjoy:**

The next day the sun shined high in the sky on the island of Berk, everyone got up and began doing their daily chores. While in the Haddock household our friend Heather slept soundly. She gets up and begins to stretch and yawn.

"Oh man! I feel like I just got back from Valhalla!" she said. She got out of the bed and went downstairs only to see that none one was there.

"Where's Hiccup?" she wondered. She opened the door and peered down the hill to the village, seeing many people walking around the plaza. She then heard a faint pounding of metal and with a smile on her face she ran down hill a through the plaza.

As she passed by the people paid her no mind, there were more concerned about their work than some girl.

The pounding got stronger and louder and before she knew it she was standing in front of the forge. She looked in and saw Hiccup pounding away at a ax that was bent out of shape. She looked closely and saw the determination in his eye; she also saw courage and intelligence all packed into a scrawny body. She admired him.

"Hey Heather." Hiccup greeted. Heather forgot she was staring and tried to fight the blush threatening to turn her face red, with a smile.

"Good morning…Hiccup. How are you?" she said awkwardly

"Oh I'm fine. How'd you sleep?"

"Wonderfully. I feel like I just got back from Valhalla." she sighed as she sat down.

"Well I'm glad you did. After all that you've been through." Hiccup added. Heather froze. She had kinda forgotten about the ordeal she had on her hands.

"Yeah…about that, have you come up with a plan?" Heather asked. Hiccup stopped his pounding and sighed.

"I'm still working out the kinks." he chuckled nervously.

"Kinks? Hiccup, my parents' lives are in danger!" she yelled standing up.

"I know, I know, it just complicated right now, but I promise to come up with something." He assured.

"Hiccup we only have six days!" Heather exclaimed.

"Don't worry everything will be fine. I promise."

"Fine." With that she walked away, leaving a troubled Hiccup behind. Hiccup looked from Heather's walking figure to the broken sword in his hands.

"What am I going to do?" He sighed, with that he returned to his work.

* * *

As Heather walked through the plaza she couldn't help but think of what to do. She was putting her problems all on Hiccup, and what was she doing? There had to be something she could do.

While she was thinking she became unaware of her surroundings and when she turned a corner she collided with someone and fell down.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" someone yelled at Heather. Heather looked up and saw a girl with blond hair and an ax being helped up by, a buff boy with black hair, a chubby boy with short blond hair, and a pair of twins, one boy, one girl, with long blond hair.

Heather narrowed her eyes and got up to dust herself off.

"Maybe you should watch where _you're_ going" Heather huffed.

"Excuse me!?" the ax girl said walking closer. Heather was moved.

"Did I stutter? I said watch where you're going!" Heather said louder. The ax girl then pointed a finger in Heather's face.

"Listen here you little Bi—"

"Astriiid" she was interrupted by the black hair boy, who slid in between them.

"That's no way to greet guest on Berk." The boy then turned to Heather.

"Hi, I'm Snotlout Jorgenson heir of Berk, this is Astrid, the fat one is Fishlegs, and those two muttonheads are Tuffnut and Ruffnut. Don't bother trying to figure out which is which." Snotlout whispered as he introduced the others.

"Hey I'm not fat, my mom says I'm just husky!" Fishlegs said defensively.

"And we're not muttonheads!" Tuffnut shot back.

"Yeah!" Ruffnut agreed.

"Only on Tuesdays!" Tuffnut added.

"Yeah! Wait. What?" Ruffnut said doing a double take.

Heather stepped back from Snotlout. "Hold on I thought Hiccup was Stoick's only son." Heather recollected.

"Oh he is, but seriously. Hiccup the Useless as chief? Come on. He won't live long enough to make it to puberty. Besides I'm a natural born leader." Snotlout said with a smug grin.

"Actually-" Fishlegs began.

"Quiet Fishlegs!" Snotlout yelled sharply.

Astrid, having enough of this, pushed Snotlout out of the way and stood in front of Heather.

"Look here little miss _shipwreck_ , Stoick may have taken pity on you and invited you into his house, but that doesn't mean you're welcome here, so stay out of my way." With that Astrid pushed passed Heather and walked off with the others in tow.

Heather stuck out her tongue and turned back to the path to the Chiefs house.

She entered the house and as soon as she closed the door her stomach growled.

It was then that she realized that she hadn't eaten in three days! Alvin wasn't keen on feeding prisoners, but after making that deal with Heather, he agreed to at least feed her parents while she was away.

"Oh Thor. I wonder what they have to eat," she said to herself. She began to go through the cupboards, looking for anything edible and all she found were jars of yeast, flour, eggs, and milk.

"Not much of a selection. I guess I could make an omelet." She said getting the eggs. She looked back at the things she gathered and then got an idea.

"Or something better." she smirked slyly. Without a moment later she quickly ran out the door and towards the plaza.

* * *

She walked through the plaza, going from shop to shop asking for sugar, salt and vanilla. The shopkeepers were reluctant to give her what she needed, but after she said it was for the Chief, they quickly brought out what they had. Heather thanked them and ran back to the house.

She laid out all she had on the table checking off her imaginary list.

"Not quite" she said to herself. "Just one more thing and I doubt they have it in stores." She pondered. "Maybe there's some in the forest!" she concluded. With a smile on her face Heather grabbed a jar and ran out the door and into the woods behind the house.

* * *

At the forge Hiccup was in the back drawing in his parchment notebook. On the parchment was a sketch of Astrid and Heather? Yes a drawing of Heather. She was smiling, her raven black hair covering a bit of her face and her eyes; her eyes were full of mystery and wonder. Hiccup sighed. Suddenly, Stoick appears in the doorway. Hiccup jumps and quickly tries to covers up his desk.

"Dad! You're here!" Hiccup says blocking Stoick's view of Heather, Astrid, and his other drawings. He strikes an awkward pose, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible.

"Gobber's not here, so..." Hiccup drifted.

"I know. I came looking for you." Stoick replied.

"You did?" Hiccup asked a bit shocked his dad actually wanted to speak with him, but at the same time afraid of what he wanted to speak about.

"I didn't get to speak with you last night, because of our guest, and this morning I had chief duties to attend to, now that we're here we can talk…You've been keeping secrets." Stoick said narrowing his eyes.

Hiccup's legs give out. He slides, dragging the table's contents with him.

"I...have?" he said nonchalantly.

"Just how long did you think you could hide it from me?"

"I don't know what you're..."

"Nothing happens on this island without me hearing about it." Stoick says sternly.

"Oh?" Hiccup said still trying to play dumb.

"So. Let's talk about that dragon." Stoick's eyes bore into Hiccups, it was as if he could see right through him. Blood drains from Hiccup's face.

"Oh gods. Dad I'm so sorry. I was going to tell you. I just didn't know how to-"

Stoick starts laughing. Big, booming. Hiccup stares at him baffled. Why was he laughing?

"You're not...upset?"

"What?! I was hoping for this!"

"Uh...you were?" Hiccup says still confused.

"And believe me, it only gets better! Just wait til you spill a Nadder's guts for the first time."

Then it all clicked. He was talking about his 'success' in the ring. That is if you can call it that.

"And mount your first Gronckle head on a spear. What a feeling!"

Stoick laughs and smacks Hiccup on the shoulder, sending him into the wall.

"You really had me going there, son. All those years of the worst Viking Berk has ever seen! Odin, it was rough. I almost gave up on you! And all the while, you were holding out on me! Oh Thor almighty!"

Stoick grabs a stool and sits. His massive frame nearly fills the tiny room.

"Ahhhhh, with you doing so well in the ring, we finally have something to talk about." Stoick says with a big smile.

There is a pause. Their relationship wasn't what you'd expect it to be Hiccup averts his eyes nervously. Stoick adjusts his cape, awkwardly clearing his throat.

After a long, uncomfortable silence...

"Oh, I... brought you something." Stoick says. He presents a horned helmet.

"To keep you safe in the ring." He said handing it to him

"Wow. Thanks." Hiccup says looking at his new helm. Hiccup accepts it, looking it over.

"Your mother would've wanted you to have it. It's half of her breast plate."

Hiccup pulls his hand away.

Stoick taps his own helmet and smiles "Matching set. Keeps her close, y'know?

Hiccup eyes the mismatched helmets, grimacing.

"Wear it proudly. You deserve it. You've held up your end of the deal."

"I should really get to back to work." Hiccup replies

"Yes! Good! Okay. Good talk. See you back at the house. We should do this again. I'm Great. Thanks for stopping glad I stopped by, I hope you by. And for the...the uh, like the hat. Breast hat."

"Well…uh…good day son."

Stoick leaves the room awkwardly, leaving Hiccup looking more burdened than ever.

* * *

In the forest Heather was eying something in the tree. She stooped at the base of it and touched the bark; there was a golden sticky substance on her hands.

"Mmm. Honey, that's exactly what I need. If only I could reach it."

She looked up in the tree and there was a giant beehive hanging by a thread with honey dripping from it. The tree was too wide to climb and the bark was smooth.

"This is not going to be easy." Heather huffed. Suddenly she heard a faint roar a short distance away. She turned to its direction and formed a sly grin on her face. "Or is it?"

* * *

 _ **In the Cove**_

ROOOOAAAAR!

"Definitely not going to be easy!" Heather shrieked. She was face to face with the Night Fury…again, but this time Hiccup wasn't here to save her. Heather slowly got up from her crouched position holding out her hands so the dragon could see she had no weapon.

"Hey there…Toothless. It's me remember, from yesterday. You and Hiccup kinda kidnapped me." She said softly.

Toothless started to calm down, and even more when he heard Hiccup's name.

"Right now I'm trying make a gift for him, you know for helping me. Can you help me?"

Toothless stepped forward licking his lips and sniffing Heather. She froze, this was WAY out of her comfort zone. First the petting, then the riding, and now this! She almost fainted be kept still

"I don't have any food on me, but I could get you some." she offered.

At this Toothless eyes turned to orbs as he sat down thumping his tail, with his tongue hanging out like a dog. Heather would have 'awwwed' at his cuteness but she was in a bit of a hurry.

"But you have to help me first."

The dragon stopped tail thumping and his tongue hanging and seemed to process his options. Finally he nodded his head.

"Huh? This was easier than I thought." She mumbled.

She made her way around the dragon and reached for the saddle. She slowly climbed on putting her feet in the stirrups flexing the tailfin.

"Alright this shouldn't be too bad. Ok Toothless just enough to get out the cove ok?" She said patting him. The dragon nodded.

With a mighty flap of his wings Toothless slowly rose into the air up and over the cove walls. As soon as they were over they landed. Heather was frozen in the saddle, adrenaline pumping through her.

"Oh my Thor! I just rode a Night Fury by myself! This unbelievable!"

Ecstatic with joy she quickly ran through bushes with Toothless following her. In short time they made it to the tree. Toothless sniffed the base and began to lick the honey with delight.

"That's right Toothless you can have all the honey you want…if you can get the hive." Heather said pointing up the tree. Toothless caught on to what she wanted and began to prepare a blast. Heather saw this and cried out.

"WAIT!"

Toothless stopped his blast, looking at her confused.

"We can't just blast it with bees still in there, we have to distract them." Toothless was still confused. Heather sighed.

"Hello is someone there?" some one called.

Alarmed Heather quickly led Toothless behind a bush. Footsteps were getting closer and closer. Heather peeked out just a bit to see Astrid of all people.

 **'WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE!?'** Heather screamed in her head. This was not good, not good at all.

"Come out if you know what good for you!" Astrid called out.

She was getting way too close. Soon they would be caught unless Heather did something. Heather frantically looked around for anything.

She spotted a stone not to far out in the open and grabbed it. Then when Astrid wasn't looking, she hurled it at the hive, at this all the bees came out swarming the whole tree. Astrid looked up at the tree, obviously scared.

"Great Odin's Ghost!" she yelled. At the sound of her voice the bees began to give chase.

"AAAAHHHH!" Astrid screamed as she ran for her life through the forest.

Heather and Toothless stepped out from bush and watch as Astrid ran like crazy. She then looked to Toothless with a smug smirk.

"See distraction." at this Toothless gave a throaty groan of laughter; he then looked into the tree, then towards Heather.

Heather smiled and then gave a nod. With that Toothless prepared his blast and fired at the beehive, severing it from the branch. Heather managed to catch it before it hit the ground and gave Toothless a smile.

"We better head back to the cove before they come back." she said.

* * *

After the whole ordeal Heather came back to the house with a jar full of honey ready to finish what she started. She grabbed a big bowl a poured and stirred all the ingredients together. She shaped the mixture into many lumps; she then put them in the oven and waited. When it was ready she pulled the trays out the oven and put them on the table. As they cooled she took out the jar of honey and began to glaze the bread coating every single one.

"All ready." she sighed. Heather sat down and began chow down on her portion.

She was relaxing when suddenly the front door opened. It was Hiccup, and before he cold say a word he took in the scent that filled the entire house.

"Oh Thor! What smells so delicious?" He said looking at the table.

"My honey buns of course." Heather smiled. Hiccup stepped forward inspecting the buns.

"Honey buns? I never heard of it." He replied.

"Yeah I figured since my mom is the only person that knows how to make them, she made it up after all. Wanna try some?" Heather offered. Without hesitation Hiccup grabbed a handful and began to stuff his face hungrily. Heather looked on in astonishment.

"I didn't think they were _that_ good" Heather added.

"Are you kidding!? They're great! Never in all of Midgard have I tasted something so..." Hiccup quickly to another bite and sighed with satisfaction.

"Divine." he finished. Heather only smiled.

"Well I'm glad I could be of service. I left some for your dad. Is there something you wanted to tell me?" Heather asked. Hiccup gulped down his last bun, and tried to compose himself.

"(Cough) Oh yeah! Well I came to tell you that my dad talked to Gobber, instead of Dragon training; we'll be doing combat training. Yay me" he said sarcastically. Heather chuckled a bit.

"My dad said you don't have to join us if you don't want to. Are you up for it?" Hiccup asked.

"Ok. I'm sure I can handle myself out there." Heather smirked.

"Ok let's go." With that they left out the door.

* * *

 _ **At the Arena**_

"Welcome to combat training." Gobber introduced. All the teens stood in single file. Some of them were snickering at Astrid, who had red bumps on her left arm. She gave them a death glare to make them stop.

"It's not only dragons yu'll be facing. Oh no! Yu'll be facing equally deadly opponents, like the Outcasts or the Berserkers and Pirates!"

At this Fishlegs was shaking in his boots. The twins saw this and then got an idea. Tuffnut reached behind Fishlegs and tapped his shoulder.

"AAAHH!" he screamed in fear. Everyone looked at him puzzled. Gobber continued. "Anywho…It's important that ya learn how to fend for yaself when the time comes. That's why yu'll be fighting each other. Since we do't have an even number. Who would like to set this one out?"

Immediately Fishlegs raised his hand and stepped away from the group.

"Alrighty then. Twins your together. Snotlout your with Hiccup. Astrid you're with Heather. Now that ya know yer opponent, get your weapon of choice." Gobber ordered.

Since Astrid already had her ax, the other teens went to get their weapons. The twins got swords, Snotlout chose a mace, Hiccup chose a shield, and finally Heather picked a double-sided ax like Astrid's. Every one gathered and watched as the twins went first.

Everything was going fine their form wasn't completely sloppy but they managed well until Tuffnut cut a bit of Ruffnut hair.

"Hey watch it! You don't know how hard I worked to get this greasy unwashed look!" she yelled gesturing to her hair. Tuffnut only laughed, this enraged Ruffnut as she tackled him to ground and they began fighting. Gobber slapped his face in annoyance and went to separate them.

"Snotlout! Hiccup! Yer up!"

"Finally!" Snotlout exclaimed. He picked up his mace and went to the center. Hiccup picked up his shield and began walking, but turned back to see Heather giving him a thumbs up. He smiled and then continued. He stood in front of a smug Snotlout.

"You may be the best in dragon training Hiccup, but you'll always be useless!"

"Really Snotlout? Cause yesterday you were groveling at my feet begging me to teach you." Hiccup retorted. This caused the others to laugh, which made Snolout angry.

"We'll se about that! ARGH!" Snotlout charged at Hiccup, mace ready to bring it down on Hiccup's head.

Hiccup stepped out of he way easy enough. Snotlout wasn't able to stop himself and fell on the ground. Embarrassed he got up and charged again, this time he swung his mace so hard; it got stuck in Hiccup's shield when he blocked. Hiccup tried to pull his shield away but the mace was really stuck. Snotlout saw this as an opportunity and yanked the mace with all his strength. Doing so he swung Hiccup across the ring. The shield was ripped off his arm and was still attached to the mace. Snotlout threw it away and banged his fist into his hand. With a dark grin he stalked towards Hiccup. Hiccup back peddled on the ground trying to get away, but Snotlout grabbed him and begun to punch Hiccup in the face and stomach. Hiccup tried his best to block the hits but it was all in vain.

"You will never be chief. You will never be a Viking." Snotlout taunted. He grabbed Hiccup by the front of his tunic holding him up to his feet. He then kicked Hiccup between the legs. Hiccup cried out in pain. And fell to the ground. Snotlout grabbed his jaw making him look up at him. He then spit in his face.

"Then only thing you'll ever be is USELESS!" he yelled. Snotlout prepared his final blow pulling back his fist. Hiccup closed his eyes preparing for the hit…but it didn't come. All that came was a blood-curdling cry from Snotlout. Hiccup was dropped to the ground. He looked up and saw Heather beating the crap out of Snotlout. Snotlout was on the ground holding his groin and Heather kicked, screamed and punched at him mercilessly. She seemed like she wasn't going to stop any time soon.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU"RE DOING!? YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST GO AROUND BEATING PEOPLE FOR NO REASON! I'LL TEACH YOU!" Heather yelled.

She picked up her ax a raised it high. Snotlout looked up ih horror. The rage in Heather's eyes shone like fire. As she was just about to bring it down on Snotlout a hooked arm snatched the ax away from her. She turned and saw that it was Gobber.

"Easy lass don't do anything you might regret" Gobber said trying to calm her.

Heather shook away from his grasp and ran to Hiccup, who was trying to stand. She put his arm over her trying to ease the burden and began walking him out of the arena, before they left she turned to the others.

"You all should be ashamed of yourselves!" she yelled. The others began to look down in shame.

* * *

At the house Heather was bandaging Hiccups wounds, first rubbing an ointment from the Healer's over his bruises. There weren't as many as she thought, just on his arms and legs, nothing on his face.

"Thanks Heather I really appreciate your kindness." Hiccup said. Heather only smiled and continued rubbing ointment.

"It's no problem Hiccup, really, no one deserves that kind of treatment." She said sadly.

"Except Snotlout" Hiccup smirked. Heather smirked too and they laughed.

"Yeah except Snotlout" she agreed. She finished wrapping the bandages and took a seat beside him. "Ya know for someone who got beat you sure can take a punch to the face." She chuckled.

"What can I say? It's a gift." he joked, they both laughed, and then Heather got serious.

"Why do you take that from them Hiccup? You're the Chiefs son, no one should ever lay a hand on you." Heather noted.

"Does that include family?" Hiccup asked darkly. Heather was confused by his question.

"Family?" she asked.

"Snotlout is my cousin. " Hiccup sighed. Heather was shocked by the revelation.

"Wait! That bastard is related to you? No way!" she said in disbelief.

"Yes way." Hiccup added. "My great aunt was married into their family, thus making us cousins." Hiccup explained.

"So that's what he meant by being next in line to be heir."

"Apparently so." Hiccup sighed.

"Hiccup you can leave, fly away on Toothless, live a better life." Heather suggested.

"Where would I go Heather?" Hiccup asked.

"Anywhere! You could come live on my island with me, ounce we rescue my parents. I'm sure they will accept you and Toothless." Heather concluded.

"Thanks Heather, but I think I'll figure this on my own." Hiccup reassured her.

"Hiccup please, think about it, you tamed a Night Fury. The world is literally yours to explore." Heather replied. Hiccup seemed to ponder her words.

"I'll sleep on it tonight but right now it's time to feed Toothless." Hiccup said standing up. Heather eyes widened at this.

"Yeah…about Toothless…"She began. Hiccup turned confused.

"What happened to Toothless?"

"Oh nothing happened, per say, I just may have taken him out of the cove for a few minutes." Heather squeaked.

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Hiccup screeched. "Do you have any idea what you've done!?"

"Relax Hiccup he's still in the cove, I just needed his help with something." Heather dismissed.

"What could you possibly need his help with?" at this Heather raised an eyebrow.

"How do think I got a jar of honey with out a single bee sting?" Heather asked with a smirk. Hiccup was about to say something but paused, thinking about what she said.

"Were you spotted?" he asked.

"Almost. Astrid was in the forest."

"How did you get away?" he questioned

"I threw a rock at the beehive and the bees saw her a chased her away while Toothless shot down the hive." She smiled triumphantly.

"That would explain the red bumps I saw on her arm." Hiccup said holding his chin. Heather began to laugh.

"You should have see the look on her face! She was like _'GREAT ODIN'S GHOST'_ , it was priceless!" she laughed holding her stomach

"Well as long as you didn't get caught, let's go."

* * *

They went to cove and spent all afternoon flying on Toothless. Hiccup even let Heather take the wheel or tail?. She was doing just fine. Is was some time that passed and the sun began to set. They flew trough the clouds, doing all kinds of tricks. As they emerge from the clouds they are greeted by a dark starry sky. They fly under the dancing Northern Lights, which shimmer like ribbons across the vast sky. Below them, Berk's torches flicker in the inky darkness. The new perspective is breathtaking. Heather tucks her arms into Hiccup's vest, burying her chin into his shoulder. Hiccup smiles nervously. Toothless flies past Berk's tallest peaks and heads out over open water, the village lights facing behind them.

"This is pretty amazing Hiccup. He's amazing." Heather said patting Toothless. "So what now?" Heather asks.

Hiccup groans. It's a problem without an answer.

"Hiccup, Dragon training won't be postponed for long, your final exam is days away. You know you're going to have to kill... kill a dragon." she spoke cautiously

"Don't remind me." Hiccup says.

A strange, unearthly din approaches. Toothless' ear plates suddenly stand on end. Panicked, he abruptly dives, dipping into cloud cover.

"Toothless! What's happening?" Hiccups ask a bit panicked.

"What is it?" Heather asks.

Toothless sharply roars at them as if saying, 'Quiet!'. Suddenly, out of the dense cloud, a Monstrous Nightmare emerges.

"Get down!" he orders Heather.

Hiccup and Heather duck. The Nightmare calls out. A Zippleback appears to the other side of Toothless, boxing them in.

"What's happening Hiccup?"

"I don't know. Toothless. You've got to get us out of here, bud." Hiccup whispers to Toothless.

Toothless hisses. All of a sudden other dragons, previously invisible in the thick clouds, appear all around them, hundreds of dragons, all of them carrying fish and livestock in their talons.

"It looks like they're hauling in their kill." Hiccup said answered Heather's question.

The Zippleback on their right begins to eye them ravenously.

"What does that make us?" Heather squeaked.

The dragons all swerve and then dive in formation, plummeting through the thickening fog and weaving between towering, craggy sea stacks. They emerge at the base of a massive volcanic caldera, glowing with rivulets of lava. The flock begins to fall into rank, funneling through a crack, and zipping through a winding tunnel. It gives way to a vast, steamy inner chamber, tiered with rocky shelves. Dragons of all breeds lay about, nested in hordes. The arriving dragons fly in, dropping the fish and game into a central pit, glowing red and shrouded in mist. Hiccup is amazed.

"What my dad wouldn't give to find this."

Toothless peels away from the procession, landing on a small shadowy shelf to keep a low-profile. Hiccup and Heather peek around, taking in the busy hive of sorts. They watch as the food continues to be dropped into the pit.

"It's satisfying to know that all of our food has been dumped down a hole." Hiccup says sarcastically.

"They're not eating any of it." Heather noticed.

Last to arrive was a Gronckle. It hovered over the pit and regurgitated a single little fish. As it falls into the steamy pit, a terrible ROAR rings out. The Gronckle tries to flee, but before it could even blink, a giant dragonhead shoots out from the steamy pit and SNAPS the Gronckle out of the air. Swallowing it back whole. Hiccup and Heather recoiled at the terrifying sight.

"Oh Thor." Heather says with wide eyes.

The monstrous beast begins to sniff the air, seemingly aware of them. It nears the ledge where Toothless is hiding and ROARS. Several dragons take flight in fear.

"Alright buddy, we gotta get out of here. Now!"

Toothless takes flight, barely evading the monster's snapping jaws. The behemoth dragon lunges for them, snatching a Zippleback out of the air instead.

Heather looks back heartbroken to see the Zippleback shrieking in fear. It didn't deserve to die like that.

Toothless disappears into the winged exodus as thousands of dragons flee the Volcano in fear.

* * *

 _ **The Cove**_

Toothless glides into the cove and touches down on the moonlit beach.

"No, no, it totally makes sense. It's like a giant beehive. They're the workers... and that's their queen. It controls them."

She leaps off of Toothless and tears threatening her eyes as she remembered the look of the Zippleback.

"Hiccup we have to do something." She said frantically

"I know, I know, but we can't tell anybody They'll... kill Toothless. We have to think this through carefully." Hiccup said trying to calm down Heather

Heather eyes him, incredulous.

"Hiccup, war is upon us the Outcast will be here and on top of that, that THING could send out another raid at any time, and you want to keep it a secret? To protect one dragon? Are you serious?

Hiccup stands firm, resolute.

"Yes."

Heather's taken aback. "Okay. Then what do we do?" she asks

"Just give me until tomorrow. I'll figure something out. But first we need the dragon manual."

"Okay." Heather turns away then walks back towards Hiccup.

"Just know that if you need any help I'll always be there for you." Without hesitation Heather kissed Hiccup on the cheek.

In the awkward wake of the moment, Heather hurries off... leaving Hiccup rubbing his cheek, stunned. Toothless hobbles up, eyeing him.

"What are you looking at?" he asks the nosy dragon.

Life just got a whole lot bigger.

* * *

 **Author's note: Thank you all for the patience. I'm sorry for the long wait. Please be respectful with the reviews if you don't like something. Have a nice day.**


	5. And something crazy

**Author's Note: Thanks for waiting. I've been a bit depressed this week for personal reasons (not the flashdrive) and haven't been very focused. Um…school is almost here and I'll be going to college on the 29** **th** **. My schedule isn't as crazy as you'd think. I'll be available Wednesday thru Sunday. I like to write long chapters, to satisfy your suspense. Please leave a review. Reviews make me happy! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **And something crazy**

The next morning Heather woke and saw that the house was empty…again. She went down stairs and grabbed a left over Honey bun and headed out to the village.

The people were busy as usual; some gave a smile as she walked pass them, while others gave her a nod of acknowledgement. Heather walked by the forge hoping to see if Hiccup was inside working, but it was empty.

"He's not here," a voice said. Heather turned around and saw that it was Gobber.

"Sorry to scare ya lass, I saw that ya wer lookin fer Hiccup and cam ta tell ya he's is the Great Hall with the others. You best hurry up, we'll be doing combat training in an hour." Gobber explained.

"Thank you." Heather said running off.

"No problem lass." he called after her.

Heather rushed through the streets, up the stairs and into the Great Hall. She looked around and saw Hiccup sitting at the table with the others. Twins were bored listening to Fishlegs spit out dragon facts, Snotlout was sulking, covering his black eye with an ice block, Astrid was busy polishing her ax, but then began to glare at her as she walked in, and Hiccup was reading the book of dragons. He looked up, saw her and smiled. He then nodded his head over to an empty table, a signal to meet over there. Heather nodded and walked over and sat down at the empty table followed by Hiccup.

"Hey." she greeted.

"…Hey." he said awkwardly. "How'd you sleep?" he asked.

"I slept well, although a wake up call would have been nice." She said narrowing her eyes.

"Sorry about that you looked so tired I didn't want to wake you." Hiccup explained. Heather smirked.

"So did you find anything in the manual?"

"I did and you wont believe it." Hiccup put the big book in front of them and opened it to a page titled RED DEATH.

"As you can see it's called the Red Death, it's a Boulder Alpha class dragon that is born in volcanoes and has the ability to control dragons. The book doesn't say much, but what it does say is that it's as big as a mountain, with six eyes, two wings and a giant mace for a tail." Hiccup explained.

"Does it say anything bout weaknesses?"

Hiccup only shook his head.

"What are we gonna do Hiccup?" Heather said in despair.

"If we could somehow lure it out into the open I might have an idea on how to end it once and for all." He added.

"Ok what is it?" she asked getting interested.

"Right before I met you, Toothless and I were out having fish. Some Terrible Terrors came and tried to steal our fish. Toothless caught one escaping and took back his fish; the Terror was mad and was about to blast Toothless. But before it could ignite its gas Toothless blasted it in the mouth and it nearly blew up." Hiccup explained

"What are you saying Hiccup?" Heather asked surprised.

"I'm saying that dragons aren't fireproof on the inside, and that we should do the same to the Red Death." Hiccup finished.

"What!" Heather shouted. Everyone looked at her confused by her sudden outburst.

"Shhhh." Hiccup said sharply.

"Sorry." she said. She looked around before speaking. "Are you insane! Did you not see the size of that thing!? And you want to blow it up!" Heather exclaimed.

"It's the only thing we've got so far." Hiccup retorted.

Heather gave a deep sigh. "What about the plan to save my parents?" she asked.

"I've done a lot of thinking and I thought maybe we should head out to Outcast Island and see where exactly your parents are being held."

"Are you sure about this what if someone notices that we're gone?"

"They won't notice if we sneak out at night and on the back of a Night Fury." Hiccup smirked.

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" Heather asked sternly looking him in the eye.

"Positive." Hiccup replied, his gaze didn't waver Heather only nodded her head.

"Alright Hiccup I trust you."

Suddenly the doors of the Great Hall opened up, and there was Gobber standing between the doors.

"Alrighty then playtime is over. It's time we head over to the Arena and continue where we left off!" Goober ordered.

The teens got up from their seats and headed out the door.

* * *

 _ **Arena**_

"Okay then Heather and Astrid take yer places."

Astrid and Heather grabbed their axes, and they began to circle each other, waiting for the right opportunity to attack. It was a few moments later that Astrid decided to break the silence and charged at Heather. As she got closer Heather ducked as Astrid swiped, and gave a powerful punch to her stomach. Astrid tried her best to hide the pain and turned to see a smirking Heather.

"Lucky shot!" Astrid yelled as she rubbed her stomach. Heather only laughed.

"Was it my lucky shot or your sloppy excuse for an offensive attack?" Heather grinned.

Her eyes looking deep into Astrid's, they were egging her on. Astrid gritted her teeth and charged again. This time Heather engaged her and their axes clashed, sending sparks flying. The others watched intently never had they seen such ferocity in a fight. The two were at a stalemate, each of them trying to get the upper hand. Suddenly Heather smacked Astrid's axe to the ground and began to back flip away putting much distance between them. Confused by this Astrid used this opportunity to get her axe. She looked up to see Heather all the way across from her by the wall. Heather only smirked and signaled with her hand to Astrid to 'bring it on'.

Astrid, not being one to disappoint charged. Heather charged as well, as they got closer and closer Heather did something unexpected. She rolled into a ball as she ran and as she got closer to Astrid, her legs sprang up into Astrid's stomach, launching her into the air and onto her back, making her drop her axe in the process. Heather quickly made her way to Astrid and held her ax to her throat. She had won.

"And the winner is…Heather!" Gobber announced. Everyone stood jaw slacked, no one had ever beaten Astrid Hofferson in a fight…EVER, the thought was inconceivable, even to Astrid, who sat on the ground wide eyed.

Heather flicked her hair out of her face and walked away with her head high out of the ring.

Hiccup was shocked; he jogged quickly out of the ring to catch up with Heather, who had stopped walking as she turned and saw him running to her.

"Where on Earth did you learn to fight like that?" Hiccup asked excitedly. "That was…I mean that was really…AMAZING!" he said almost unable to speak.

"It was nothing really, just a few moves I picked up." Heather answered with a smirk. "Besides her form was unbalanced."

"Do you think you could teach me? I mean that is if you want to?" Hiccup asked hopefully. Heather smiled and grabbed his hand and began running dragging him along.

"Uh…Where are we going?" he asked confused.

"To begin your training," she said as they disappeared into the forest.

* * *

 _ **The Cove**_

Hiccup stood in the middle of the cove holding his mother's sword. It was the only sword he could carry without losing his balance. Heather entered the cove with a typical sword in her hand, Toothless got up from his resting place and went to greet Heather, she gave a him a good scratching and a slimy fish treat, then she made her way to Hiccup.

"Where have you been?" Hiccup asked.

"I went to find a suitable sword and I had to make sure I wasn't followed." Heather explained.

"Yeah I guess we wouldn't want that, now would we?"

"No we wouldn't. So are you ready for your lesson?"

"You bet."

"Okay. So first off we are going to spar. You have to disarm me to win or you have to get your sword pointed at my chest. No maiming." She said. Hiccup blushed a bit when she said chest, as his eyes drifted a bit low, but he quickly shook it off.

"Wait, you haven't even taught me the basics and you're already making me fight?" Hiccup asked.

"That's why I'm doing this." Heather explained. "I'll watch you as we fight, then I'll point out your mistakes afterwards. Then I start _teaching_." Heather smirked deviously as she positioned herself.

Hiccup was at least holding the sword right. At least he wasn't completely clueless. Heather just stood there in front of him as he positioned himself; he was hunched forward, his legs close together.

"All right, when I say go you begin." Heather said "Oh and Hiccup?"

"Yeah?"

"You might wanna widen your stance."

Hiccup was confused but then realized what she meant.

"Go!"

Hiccup ran straight at Heather with his sword aimed at her chest. Heather stood there, waiting. When Hiccup was near, Heather easily sidestepped and hit Hiccup lightly on the back, with the hilt of her sword, sending Hiccup face-first on the ground.

"Ow." Hiccup deadpanned. "That was a bit low hanging fruit don't you think?" Hiccup said wiping dirt from his face.

"Afraid not." Heather said. "Just because its sword fighting doesn't mean you can't use your hands or legs." She said, Hiccup just glared as Heather smirked "Again."

This time, Hiccup didn't charge. He waited, thinking Heather was gonna charge at him first, but she didn't. Finally, Hiccup got impatient and raised his sword. Wrong move. Heather quickly saw her chance and did a disarming maneuver. She hit Hiccup's sword at the top with such force Hiccup almost dropped it. After a lots of twisting and hitting by Heather and a lot of cowers and shocked expressions by Hiccup, Hiccup found his sword at his throat and Heather's sword at his chest. He was breathing heavily while Heather didn't even break a sweat. After a second, Heather took the swords away from Hiccup's throat and chest and handed him his sword back. Hiccup looked at Heather, embarrassed, but Heather gave an encouraging smile.

"You did good Hiccup, better than I expected." Heather praised "Who knows? Maybe you might beat me," she said and Hiccup turned red.

"T-Thanks." He stuttered.

"No problem. So what you just saw was a disarming maneuver. It takes years to learn even to the best. Anyway, what I showed you was how it's done. Holding the sword, positioning myself before I attack and the accuracy of my twist, my turns and hits. Now I'm gonna teach you the basics. The way to hold a sword and the basic sword fighting moves." Heather explained.

Heather began to walk Hiccup through the various stances that she knew of. Sometimes Hiccup couldn't get it, so Heather had to physically position him, she did this by standing behind him, and holding his arms.

Hiccup blushed at their close proximity, but kept calm even though Heather's chest was pressed up on his back. He sure was glad she didn't see his face turn red.

After about two hours in Hiccup was proficient enough to put up a decent fight, but only Heather would be the judge of that.

Heather and Hiccup positioned themselves like they always did in training. After a second of looking into each other's eyes, they charged. When their swords collided there was a loud _'clang'_ Hiccup and Heather backed away from each other, their swords at the ready.

The 'clang' had startled Toothless who was now awake and watching the two humans.

Suddenly, Hiccup charged, with his sword raised, Heather blocked just in time and twisted her sword, trying to disarm him. Hiccup saw this, so he twisted his sword to avoid Heather's movement. Again, they parted. Hiccup twisted his sword around his hand and Heather did the same. He was shifting from foot to foot analyzing her. When he stopped, she knew he was going to attack. When he charged Heather sidestepped and tried to hit him with the hilt of her sword, but Hiccup was a fast learner, just as Heather sidestepped, Hiccup shifted and turned around so that they were facing each other. When he turned around he hit her sword and forced it down. He used his knee to hit Heather's knee forcing her to kneel on one knee and grabbed her wrist and took the sword from her hand. When he took her sword, he twisted around and ended up kneeling on one knee in front of Heather with her sword behind her neck and his sword in front of her, if she had even moved her neck a little she would've gotten a cut. It was over.

They both were breathing heavily now. Everything seemed to have gone quiet; Toothless had sat there watching everything that has happened. Heather turned her attention back to Hiccup, who was smirking.

"Nice job." she told him "You finally beat me."

He smirked and removed the swords from her neck. He handed back her sword and she took it.

"Well I had an excellent teacher." He said and the two smiled at each other knowingly.

"Okay, maybe I won't go so easy on you next time." She said. They gathered their things and head out of the Cove.

* * *

As they walked back they started talking about their plans.

"I think that maybe we should train the dragons in the arena." Heather suggested.

"What? Why?"

"Well Toothless isn't exactly a four person kinda dragon. Plus we could cover more sky if we are caught by the Outcasts." Heather explained.

"Don't say that, the Outcast will never see us coming…but you're right it would be easier to have more dragons with us, but for now we will only scout the island."

Heather looked at Hiccup and smiled, then she grabbed him into a hug, Hiccup was a bit surprised but then hugged her back.

"Thank you so much Hiccup, I don't know what I'd do without you."

Heather admitted.

"Yeah, me neither."

Just as the separated Heather spotted a dark figure in the brush a few meters away. The figure pulled out what looked to be a bow and arrow and pointed in their direction. Heather quickly connected the dots a pulled Hiccup to the ground with her.

"Hiccup get down!" she yelled. They fell to the ground just as the arrow flew past them, into a tree.

They dark figure then ran away. Heather was on top of Hiccup when she realized she was straddling him. She quickly got up. Hiccup was a bit dazed and wasn't aware of what happened.

"Oh my head. Hey what was that for?"

"Someone was watching us." Heather said looking around.

Hiccup shook his head and quickly scrambled to his feet in a panic.

"What!? Do you think it was someone from the village?"

"No, but who ever it was wanted to send a message." she said pointing to the arrow in the tree; it had parchment wrapped around it. Heather pulled the arrow out and unwrapped the paper and began to read. She then passed it to Hiccup.

"It's from the Outcasts, they want me to meet them at the beach. This is bad, what if they know about Toothless? What if they changed their mind? My parents, I couldn't live with myself anything happened to them." Heather panicked as she paced back and forth, tears in her eyes. Hiccup crumpled the paper in his hand and walked over to Heather, and grabbed her shoulders shaking her out of her panic.

"Heather listen to me, nothing is going to happen to you or your parents, I promise you that. This letter means NOTHING. They are probably tired of waiting and want an update. What ever happens I'll always be there for you, ok?" Hiccup asked as he assured her.

Heather sniffed her nose and wiped her eyes, and gave a smile.

"Ok" she said giving a nod.

"You should probably go and see what they want. Do you want me to come with you, maybe watch from a distance?" Hiccup asked.

"No" heather said shaking her head. "They'd probably have people make sure we're alone."

"Right, well I'll see you back at the village."

* * *

Heather walked into the other direction and made her way through the forest to the beach. When she got there she looked and saw nothing, except an empty boat.

"Hello Heather" a voice said.

Heather whipped around with her sword drawn pointed at none other than Savage, who had a devious smile on her face.

"Savage are you out of your mind coming here in broad daylight!?" Heather roared.

"Careful who you speak to Heather that tongue of your could get you in trouble. And you might want to put your sword down, me and my men might get the wrong idea." Savage grinned.

Heather looked to the Outcasts that stood behind Savage. They all had their swords, axes, and maces at the ready, just incase. Heather knew she wouldn't stand a chance so she put her sword away.

"What do you want?" she asked irritated.

"Alvin has become impatient and wants to know what you've got so far."

"There isn't much. The village is pretty secure. The armory is fully stocked, and they are training new recruits for future Outcast raids." She smirked. Savage wasn't buying.

"Well that's no good, Alvin won't be pleased to hear this at all, this may affect our little deal."

"What? No! You can't! I did everything you asked, just give me time!"

"I'm afraid time is up Heather, unless there's something you're not telling me. Well is there?"

Heather was panicking, there had to be something that would interest them, but she just couldn't think.

"I thought so, well say goodbye to your parents." Savage said walking back to the boat. Heather mind went back to the conversation she had with Hiccup in the Hall, they were talking about the Red Death and…the raids!

"Wait!" Heather shouted after them. Savage turned around and halted the men. Heather caught up to them, her mind buzzing like crazy.

"The dragon raids!"

"What about them?"

"When ever there is a raid, their weapons are destroyed by the dragons and need constant repair. If you attack them along with the dragons they will be overwhelmed." Heather explained.

Savage seemed to think this over and as he thought, the smile on his face got wider and more twisted.

"That's not a bad idea, I couldn't have thought of anything better."

"Not that you could think at all." Heather mumbled.

"What was that!?"

"Nothing" she smiled innocently. Savage only shrugged.

"Well it seems you just bought yourself more time. When is this raid supposed to happen? If you don't mind me asking?"

"Three days."

"Huh, what do you know? That's how much time you had left to begin with, go figure."

"Ok so I'll see you in three days" Heather said turning around.

"Hold on. Who was that boy my men saw you with in the forest?"

"No one."

"He didn't look like no one, my men say you were hugging him."

"He's nobody, so let it go."

"Maybe I don't want to. Maybe I would like to tell Alvin about your little boyfriend." Savage and his men chuckled.

In the blink of an eye Heather drew her sword and had Savage on the ground with her sword at his throat.

"Listen to me and listen good. Never threaten Hiccup ever in your life, you hear me? Or so help me Thor I'll run you through, like a hot knife through yak butter." Heather said darkly.

"Hiccup? You mean Stoick's little embarrassment? What a laugh!" Savage cackled.

"Shut up! He more Viking than you'll ever be." Heather spat in Savage's face and quickly ran off. Savage wiped the spit from his face and looked to the men.

"What are you all staring at!? Get in the boat and let's go! NOW!" he roared. The Outcasts scrambled as they got the boat ready to go.

* * *

Back at the village everything was normal to say the least. The people were busy, Chief Stoick was doing his chiefly duties and the teens sat around bored. She saw Hiccup at the forge and headed there.

Hiccup saw Heather and stopped what he was doing.

"Hey, is everything okay?" He asked. Heather only sighed.

"Can we talk in private?" she whispered.

"Sure, we can talk in the back." Hiccup gestured to the back room. They both entered and Hiccup locked the door behind them, making sure no one saw them. He pulled up stools for them to sit.

"So…what happened?" he asked.

"You were right, Alvin is getting impatient and is ready to attack. Savage was ready to shut down our deal when…" she drifted.

"When what?"

"When I told him about the raids." She admitted

"What exactly did you say?"

"I suggested that they attack during the next raid, to overwhelm Berk."

At this Hiccup was surprised, but he stayed silent. Heather saw this and felt ashamed.

"Hiccup I'm so sorry, I never meant to say anything, but my parents…you must understand!"

"I do, this just changes things a bit. I'll need to think, in the mean time I think I need some space." He said coldly. Heather nodded her head and turned to the door, before she left she looked back only to see Hiccup's back facing her.

Hiccup was confused on what to do, the plan was simple, scout out Outcast Island, train the dragons, get Heather's parents and leave Berk. Now they had to wait for a dragon raid that might not happen in three days. He couldn't believe Heather, how could she do this? She betrayed him.

But it wasn't her fault and that's what confused Hiccup. She was just doing what any normal person would do…right? Now the wrath of the Outcasts would be upon the village. Berk wasn't the friendliest of places, Hel most of the village disliked him, but still it was his home.

"What am I going to do?" Hiccup sighed.

* * *

After that things remained quiet between Heather and Hiccup. They went about their business without ever engaging. Gobber summoned them all to the arena for one last combat lesson. Surprisingly Hiccup beat Snotlout and nearly beat Astrid, much to her displeasure. Gobber announced that they would resume dragon training tomorrow and that the final exam would be next week. This put a smile on Hiccup's face.

Later that evening they all sat at the old tower and Gobber was tell one of his far-fetched tales. Tonight's special was about the Legendary Lycanwing.

"It all started with a man named Kessler, he was a good Viking, big strong, humble to say the least, one day he went into the woods just off Ravenpoint to gather wood, while he was out there something from the very bowels of Helheim ambushed him in the dead of night. It had the body of a man, but covered in thick scales, and the giant wings of a dragon. It was…the LYCANWING!" Gobber yelled.

Most of the teens were terrified especially Fishlegs, who hid behind the twins, who were holding each other in fear. Snotlout tried to act macho, while Astrid, Heather, and Hiccup rolled their eyes. Hiccup's eyes met heather's, he signaled her to follow him. Slowly they walked down the stairs unnoticed by the others.

"It is said that the bite of this monstrous beast can turn you into a dragon only on a full moon."

"Pfff! That a whole load of yak dung, right Astrid? Astrid?" Snotlout looked and saw Astrid walking down the stairs.

"It's best you all head to bed, tomorrow we'll be starting with the Zippleback to refresh yer memory."

* * *

Hiccup leads Heather over to the village so they could talk privately.

"What's going on Hiccup?"

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for not understanding your situation a little better, I had no right to be angry with you, and I hope that we can still be friends?"

"Hiccup I should be the one sorry, after all that I put you through. Of course we can still be friends." Heather replied. She then step closer to Hiccup and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Hiccup was blushing but it was a bit dark to see.

"Well isn't this revolting?" a voice said. The duo turned and saw Astrid standing a few feet away from them, her eyes narrowed.

"Astrid! What a uh…pleasant surprise! Um…how long have you been standing…there?" Hiccup stuttered.

"Long enough to know that something is going on. I don't normally mind other people's business, but you two have been acting weird, especially you Miss Shipwreck." Astrid pointed at Heather.

"What are you talking about?" Heather asked.

"Something about your story doesn't add up." Astrid retorted

"You're crazy. Hiccup I'll see you at the house." with that Heather walked off.

"Hey I'm not finished with you!" Astrid was about to walk after Heather, but Hiccup blocked her path. Astrid was taken back by this and glared at him.

"Well, look who grew a pair." She smirked.

"Astrid I think you should leave Heather alone." Hiccup said sternly.

"Oh did I hurt your little girlfriend's feelings. Spare me." She dismissed.

"What is your problem? Is this because she beat you in the ring?"

"Watch it Useless, just because you're the chief's son doesn't mean I won't break your ribs." Astrid threatened. "I don't trust her, not one bit."

"Why is that?" Hiccup asked.

"Do you honestly think a bunch of pirates would let a teenage girl go away home free? With even a thought of forcing themselves on her?" Astrid asked.

"That's sick Astrid." Hiccup said disgusted.

"It's the truth deal with it. You may not be thinking clearly because that kiss has got your brain under siege, but I'm warning you. You better watch out." With that Astrid walked off leaving Hiccup to reflect on what she said.

* * *

Hiccup shook his head and ran off to the cove probably where Heather was right now. As soon as he got there, sure enough he saw her putting the saddle on Toothless and her flight vest that he made for her. Toothless warbled a greeting, causing Heather to look up.

"You made it! What took you so long?" heather asked.

"Astrid kept me, telling me how much she doesn't trust you."

"Jealous much?" Heather chuckled.

"That's what I said. So are you ready?" Hiccup asked.

"You bet!"

Hiccup sat in front of Heather and gave Toothless a pat.

"Alright bud, lets take a midnight flight to Outcast Island." Toothless warbled and grinned and shot off into the night sky.

They flew through the sky, the wind shearing in their wake. Their flight wasn't as long as by boat. By boat it would have taken 8 hours to see the island, but by flight on a Night Fury they reached the island in 20 minutes at least, only at half speed.

They circled high above the island. Hiccup gave Heather his Spyglass so she could find a spot to land. They landed on the northern side where it was more secluded and away from the watchtowers. They got off Toothless and began to walk to the Outcast settlement. The island was mostly dark rock, and with the faint light of the crescent moon it would make it hard form them and Toothless to be spotted.

They made it to the Outcast version of an arena and saw the Outcasts fighting, drinking, and dancing with women. Hiccup spotted an unguarded entrance and signaled Heather to follow. Toothless followed as well but Hiccup told him to hide by the rocks and stay hidden, as stubborn as he was Toothless headed Hiccups command and went of to hide.

Heather and Hiccup enter the tunnel and follow it down a long hall of cells. As they walk pass they notice that in each cell there are dragons of all shapes and sizes. Nadders, Gronckles, Zipplebacks, Monstrous Nightmares, Heather even spotted a few Whispering Deaths and a Changewing. As they were about to turn a corner Hiccup saw some guards coming and quickly pulled Heather to the wall with him. They waited for the guards to leave before they went down the hall. They peered through the cells only seeing dragons. Until they heard a cough come from a cell at the end of the hall. Heather ran to cell and looked inside. She strained her eyes and saw two figures.

"Mom, Dad." She called. The figures in the cell walk forward into the light.

"Heather? Is that you?" a woman said.

"Mom!" the woman in the cell ran to the cell door reaching through to hold Heather.

"Oh Heather, my baby! I thought we'd never see you again." the woman caressed Heather's face with tears in her eyes. She had black hair just like Heather and green eyes.

The man in the cell stepped forward, he had auburn hair and brown eyes, he was also covered in bruises.

"Heather!"

"Dad!"

"I thought you were gone forever!" the man put his hand through her hair. While he did this, Heather looked at his arm and saw the bruises; she backed away a bit shocked. Her father saw this and pulled his arm away in shame.

"Dad what happened?" she asked.

"Nothing." He said sharply.

"Mom what happened to dad?" Heather asked her mother. Heather's mother was just about to answer when her husband gave a stern look, she stayed quiet.

"Will someone tell me what happened, please?" Heather begged.

"The Outcasts…they wanted to take your mother and put her in a different cell so they could…" her father drifted. Heather's mother instinctively covered her chest; her shirt and skirt were a bit ripped. Heather covered her mouth in horror.

"I wouldn't let them, so I fought with everything I had to keep them at bay. It worked for a while. Then one day they came again, I was still healing from before and was too weak. They came into the cell out numbering me. They held me down and surrounded your mother. I fought with all I had but it wasn't enough. They made me watch as they took advantage of her." Heather's father finished.

Heather's mother began to cry. Her father stood up, his back turned and his fist clenched. Hiccup had listened in on his story and was horrified. Heather was numb, how could they have done this? Alvin had given his word that nothing would happen to them.

Something inside her suddenly snapped. She grabbed her sword and began to slash at the giant lock. This alarmed everyone and would soon bring the guards.

"Heather what are you doing?" her father asked. Heather didn't answer and kept banging her sword.

"Heather don't!" her mother said in worry. Heather still wouldn't listen. Hiccup not wanting to get caught grabbed Heather's arm trying to stop her banging.

"Heather we have to go!" Hiccup ordered.

"Who are you?" her father asked.

"I'm a friend. We came to see if we could free you but we can't, we'll come get you tomorrow." Hiccup assured.

"No! They're leaving now!" Heather shouted. She struggled to get out of Hiccup's grip.

"Heather, listen to yourself! We can't help them now, but we can come back tomorrow!"

"No! They raped my mom!" Heather yelled tears in her eyes.

"I know, but we can't save them if we're dead!" Hiccup explained.

"Listen to the boy Heather. Leave we'll be fine for one more day." Her mother pleaded. Heather only thrashed harder, but Hiccup was determined to hold on, he then began to drag Heather, covering her mouth.

"Please take care of her." Her father pleaded.

"I will." Hiccup said, with that they disappeared down the hall.

The guards had heard the noise and came to see what the commotion was all about, only to see that no one was there. They both shrugged their shoulders and went back to what they were doing.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup was still dragging a distraught Heather, who was sobbing like crazy. Hiccup got her a distance away before letting her go. She sank to the ground and cried into her lap.

"How could they do that!" she yelled. "They raped my mother!" she cried. Hiccup not knowing what to do knelt down besides her, patting her back. Heather wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shoulder. Hiccup just let her.

Toothless had come out from hiding and approached them. He was confused as to what Heather was doing and crooned softly. Hiccup held out his hand, and Toothless nudged his snout, he then wrapped his wings around the two, as Heather kept crying and crying.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thanks again for waiting. I hope you like this chapter. Just a heads up, for this story, Heather's mother is her biological mother. So Heather will still be related to Dagur and all that. Heather's mother is Valka's size, maybe a tad bit thicker. I didn't like their look in the series so I'm doing it differently. I will update soon just be patient. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY. BYE!**


	6. I Promise

**Author's Note: Thank you for being patient again. I have some new Ideas bubbling so I had to get this chapter out of the way. It's way too short in my opinion, but it'll do for now. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. I get encouragement from reviews no matter how big or small. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **I Promise**

Two hours had passed after Heather cried herself to sleep. Hiccup managed to carry her on top of Toothless as they slowly flew away from Outcast Island. The flight was long and eerie. Hiccup looked at the sleeping girl in his arms and sighed. She had been through so much in such little time; it was amazing that she didn't snap completely.

* * *

After about thirty minutes they landed in the cove. Hiccup woke up Heather, who was still groggy and sleepy, and led her out of the cove. They reached the house and Hiccup helped her up the stairs and into bed. Unaware of her surroundings Heather collapsed on the bed pulling the covers over her and drifted off into a deep slumber. Hiccup watched her for a while before he went back down stairs. He grabbed a basket of fish by the fireplace and went out the door.

As much as he wanted to sleep, he still had a job to do. So he snuck through the village, away from the patrolmen, and ran all the way to the Arena.

* * *

When he got there he climbed down into the ring through the railing where people sat. He then set down the basket of fish and approached the five big doors, each labeled for which dragon was behind them.

"Ok Hiccup, you're about to do something no Viking would ever do." He sighed to himself.

He approached the door labeled 'Gronckle' and slowly pulled down the lever that lifted the log that locked the door. Nothing happened. So Hiccup slowly pulled the giant doors apart and looked inside. He looked and saw the Gronckle lying on its side sleeping with its tongue hanging out. Hiccup went to get his basket and pulled out a small fish.

As he approached the dragon, it began to stir, the smell of fish tickling its nose. Suddenly the dragon's eyes snapped open and it instantly got into pounce position. Hiccup backed up a bit while clutching the fish for dear life.

The Gronckle looked at Hiccup curiously. Why wasn't this human attacking? The bulky dragon stepped forward and began circling the boy, watching him attentively; it was when the Gronckle sniffed him, that it remembered him. This was the human boy that carried the 'special' grass.

The dragon dropped it defensive behavior and gave Hiccup a lick across his face.

"Oh great, just great." He said as he tried to wipe away the saliva, but there was a lot of it. "Dragon drool, you gotta love it," he said sarcastically.

The dragon in front of him didn't understand so it just wagged its tail and hung its tongue like a dog.

Hiccup looked at the dragon and saw that it was eyeing this fish in his hand. He moved his hand to the left, the dragons eyes followed, tongue still hanging. He moved it to the right, its eyes still followed. He decided to stop playing and held out his hand in front of the Gronckle, like he did with Toothless. The Gronckle was confused. Why was this human offering himself? It was when Hiccup looked away that the dragon understood. Slowly it stepped forward and gently nuzzled into his hand.

Hiccup felt the warm scaly touch and looked to the dragon with a smile. The dragon crooned a bit as if it were whimpering. Hiccup saw that it was looking at the fish and rolled his eyes. He then tossed into the air and the dragon snatched it up, swallowing it whole.

"Huh, well that wasn't so bad now was it?"

The dragon looked at Hiccup and stalked towards him, sniffing him.

"Uh, I don't have any on me." Hiccup said to the dragon. The Gronckle growled a bit at this. Hiccup began to think quickly.

"But! I can get you some more, if you let me ride you." Hiccup said making his way around the Gronckle. The dragon eyed him carefully but didn't resist as Hiccup tried to climb on top of it. He was having a bit of trouble so the dragon scooped him into the air and Hiccup landed directly on its back.

"Oh, thank you." He said. The Gronckle gurgled.

"Alright lets see, how do I fly this thing?" he asked himself. He looked around and as he did so he nudged the dragon's side, which made the dragon to shoot up into the air.

"Whoa-Ok! Note to self: Nudge gently."

Now that he was in the air he gently held the Gronckle's ears. The dragon was a bit surprised, but relaxed a bit when Hiccup rubbed a bit of Dragon nip along it's jaw, completely eliminating any hostility.

"There, see? Now lets do a couple of laps." Hiccup said. He grabbed the ears and started to direct the Gronckle around the Arena, taking note of the dragon's mobility in the air. In doing so he made sudden stops and turns, much to the annoyance of the dragon and soon they landed. He got off the dragon and fed it some fish; he then led it back into its pen. The dragon was hesitant but was soothed by Hiccup's voice.

"I know you don't want to do back in there, but for now things have to look the same. I'll free you and the others when the time is right. Ok?"

The Gronkle didn't understand what he was saying but felt the sincerity in his voice. Slowly it nodded its head and waddled back into the pen. Hiccup closed and locked the doors while letting out a sigh.

"Ok that one extremely dangerous dragon, now I have three more to go…Yay me." He deadpanned.

The next dragon pen he went to was labeled "Nadder". Hiccup took up a shield and a fish and opened the door, not a moment later did the dragon burst out of its pen, tail spiked and ready to fire at will. Hiccup held up the fish, but still had his shield for protection. The Nadder stepped toward Hiccup eyeing him suspiciously; it looked at the fish and licked its muzzle, Hiccup saw this and led it out a bit further from the pen. Once the dragon was in the middle of the ring, Hiccup threw the fish toward it, the dragon snapped at it then gobbled it up.

Hiccup slowly stood in front of the dragon, right in its blind spot. He stepped closer and closer and stretched out his hand, once his hand made contact with its snout it shrieked in surprise and launched its tail spines at him. Luckily Hiccup's shield blocked them all.

The dragon was still weary of him and kept looking at him.

"Well aren't you a piece of work." He said as he dropped his shield. The Nadder cocked its head to the side confused. Hiccup stepped closer and this time he stayed in the dragon's sight and worked his way around to its side. The dragon was still watching him for any sudden moves. Hiccup stretched his hand out slowly and scratched a little behind its jaw. The Nadder took delight in this and began to stamp its foot. Hiccup took this as a sign and scratched a bit more, the dragon squawked in ecstasy. Hiccup would have scratched the chin, but he needed to train the Nadder, not knock it out. He finally stopped a patted the dragon along the underbelly and got to the tail. The spikes were semi-retracted, so Hiccup gently stroked it to its length back and forth until they were fully retracted.

"See? That wasn't so bad, now was it?" Hiccup cooed. The Nadder squawked in agreement. Hiccup felt confident and decided to 'go for a spin'. He climbed atop the Nadder's back and sat just in front of the wings behind the head. The Nadder was uncomfortable and began to squirm.

"It's okay take it easy." He said as he rubbed its back, the dragon crooned a bit at his touch. Hiccup took note of this and looked at his hand. The squirming made him nervous and his hands had sweated a bit.

"Hmm, I guess you like my sweaty hands huh?" he chuckled. The Nadder chirped a reply.

"Alright let's what you can do." He said. He gently nudged the dragon and it slowly got into the air. Since the ring wasn't as spacious as the open sky, they flew along the interior wall.

After the flight Hiccup led the dragon back into its pen. He moved on to the Zippleback. At first the dragon was scared of him, probably from their last encounter. Hiccup bribed them/it with fish a quickly bonded with them. Since their were two heads Hiccup thought that he would need another rider, but he decided to do otherwise. He sat at the base of their necks, and signaled them to fly. The two heads listened to directions well enough that is until they spotted the basket of fish.

They both landed and grabbed the basket at the same time, each head wanted the fish for themselves, so they began to head-butt each other. Hiccup looked at them and slapped his forehead. They acted just like the twins. His mind then drifted to the thought of the twins riding the Zippleback, causing all kinds of destruction in the village. The thought sent chills down his spine. He quickly shook his head.

"What a nightmare." He said. He walked over to the quarreling heads and grabbed the basket. This caught the heads' attention as the tried to take the basket from him. Hiccup held up his hand and backed away.

"Ah ah ah. No." he said sternly. The heads whimpered a bit. Hiccup put the basket don and pulled out two fish, one in each hand. He held his arms apart and signaled them. The dragon stepped forward, and each head grabbed its own fish. Hiccup patted theirs heads simultaneously. He then slowly led it/them back into the pen and shut the doors, once locked he sank against the door and shuddered.

"Twins."

He then moved on to last but not least the Monstrous Nightmare. Hiccup grabbed a shield and unlocked the doors. He stepped back from the door and waited. Nothing happened, Hiccup walked towards the doors and as he was about to open and check there was a sudden explosion sending Hiccup across the arena. He looked up and saw the Monstrous Nightmare, but this was no ordinary Nightmare. This one was bigger and it was coated in blue fire.

It shot out of the pen and rapidly climbed along the walls, shooting a blast of bright blue fire at the gate, then it climbed to the roof of the caged arena and paused upside-down. Hiccup was panting the adrenaline pumping his heart faster than a Gronckle's wings.

The Nightmare then turned its head to Hiccup; it reached down with one wing and land in front oh Hiccup, its flames died down.

* * *

 **Author's Note: This is basically the Final exam scene from the first HTTYD movie.**

* * *

Hiccup gulped as he stared at the dragon before him. It was blue, instead of the usual red, with the usual black markings and the same colored underbelly; the only other difference was its fire and the size. It was it was probably twice the size of the average Nightmare he saw last time.

Hiccup backed up a bit as the dragon kept getting closer.

"Well someone's been eating his vegetables, heh-heh." Hiccup chuckled. The Nightmare only growled.

"Oh Thor." He said nervously. He slowly held out his hand in front of him. The Nightmare paused but kept its hostile look. Hiccup threw away his shield; at this the dragon's eyes became curious orbs as it looked at Hiccup curiously, obviously taken aback by this action. Never has a human disarmed itself in front of an obvious threat, yet this one did, this intrigued the Nightmare as it stepped closer. Hiccup held out both hands in front of the Nightmare making eye contact with it. He slowly reached down into the basket and pulled out a fish. The Nightmare licked its maw at the sight of the fish, eyeing it ravenously.

"Someone sure is hungry. Here you go." Hiccup tossed the fish and the Night chomped it. Suddenly the dragon spat the fish in Hiccups face and breathed fire. Luckily Hiccup got out of the way in time and ran across the ring. He watched as the Nightmare slammed its head into the wall, it looked like it was in pain. It roared so loud he thought someone might hear. He had to do something quick, he was so close.

Hiccup grabbed the shield and ran towards the dragon. The dragon saw him and charged. Hiccup held up his shield and the Nightmare grabbed it in its mouth. It became stuck and it thrashed around savagely until it collapsed in exhaustion. Hiccup stepped closer to the giant dragon as it lay down in front of him. He looked in its eye a saw pain and weariness. The dragon looked up but didn't have the strength to move. Hiccup walked to its front, the shield was still stuck in its mouth. Hiccup was thinking on whether or not to pull it out, that is until he saw 'it'. 'It' was stuck inside along with the shield. Now that he knew what the problem was, he could fix it and everything would be set.

Hiccup pulled some Dragon nip from his pocket and rubbed it near the Nightmare's nose. Despite the pain the dragon still fell into a sleep hazed state. This gave hiccup the opportunity to help the dragon

Hiccup reached into the dragon's mouth a grasped 'it' along with the shield. The Nightmare grunted a bit, but hiccup cooed softly to calm it.

"Don't worry this won't hurt a bit." The dragon looked at him with pleading eyes, hiccup sighed. "Ok this will hurt…a lot, but you'll feel better afterwards." He said. The dragon eyes closed preparing for the worst. Hiccup inhaled and exhaled and then counted.

"One…Two…Three!" one three he pulled with all his might. The Nightmare even in its drug induced state roared in pain, but then it stopped. Hiccup who had fell on his back sat up and looked at a 'hook' in his hand.

"I guess that's how Gobber lost his old hook huh?"

Hiccup had pulled out a hook that was stuck inside the Nightmare's teeth.

"That probably why you couldn't eat. The hook was hurting you." Hiccup concluded. The Nightmare got up slowly and nuzzled Hiccup graciously. He patted it in return.

"Uh…your welcome, I guess." Hiccup picked up the fish and fed the Nightmare. He then walked over and got the basket.

"There's plenty more where that came from." Hiccup unloaded the entire basket and spilled all the fish on to the ground. The Nightmare gobbled up every single one rapidly. The Nightmare looked at Hiccup when it finished and bowed its head, Hiccup returned the bow and smiled.

"Yeah well you deserved it." He looked up into the sky, it was not a dark but not as bright.

"It's almost morning I have to get back and sleep." he yawned. He looked at the Nightmare. "Which means you have to get back in your pen." The Nightmare huffed at this but complied as Hiccup led it back into its pen. Hiccup closed the door and left the arena.

He had spent three hours training those dragons, whether it was worth it would be proven tomorrow on Outcast Island.

Hiccup made it home, he saw Stoick sleeping in his bed soundly, he walked upstairs and saw Heather wrapped up in the covers. He stepped up to the bed, and looked her over. She was breath-taking; Hiccup moved her hair away from her face a bit and caressed her left cheek.

"I'm sorry for all the pain that you went through, but I promise that I'll always be there for you." He whispered. He exited the room closing the door behind him.

When he left, Heather stirred and raised from the bed, she looked around confused. All she could remember was being on Outcast Island, now she was back on Berk, in Hiccup's room. She felt her cheek and smelled the air; someone had been here recently.

"Hiccup?" she whispered. Not really sure of her thoughts, she lay back down and fell back into her deep slumber.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Next chapter Heather's parents will be saved and the Creed will be mentioned. Eret's story will com later. Pleas leave a review!**


	7. Just a hunch

**Author's Note: Hello my fellow fanfiction lovers, I am back with another chapter. I was disappointed by the lack of reviews for chapter 6, only one person reviewed and that was** _ **mc arno**_ **, to whom I thank. Please leave reviews they give me confidence. Anyway as you may have noticed, there are very few Heather x Hiccup stories; mine and another story are the only good ones. I encourage others to start writing more Heather and Hiccup stories PLEASE! Uh, if you have any questions leave a review, Thanks.**

* * *

 _Dream: (Hiccup was standing in a meadow on a unknown island. The grass was long and the sun shined down on him as he breathed in the fresh air. He looked at the scenery before him. A citadel built into a mountain, dragons and people living together in harmony. It was a true sight to behold. He was suddenly interrupted by a tugging sensation on his pants. He looked down and saw a boy with dark brown hair, looking up at him with green eyes and a smile on his face._

" _Daddy! Daddy! Come play with us." The boy said cheerfully._

" _Us?" Hiccup asked. Who was this child? And why was he calling him daddy?_

" _Yeah mommy is at the special place, come on!" without hesitation the little boy grabbed Hiccup's hand and pulled him along. For a small boy he had quite the grip._

" _Whoa! Slow down! What special place?" Hiccup asked, but the boy didn't answer. Hiccup looked up and saw two trees that bowed to each other and intertwined forming a giant upside-down U shape, under it he saw a figure laying on a blanket on the ground beneath it. As he got closer and closer he saw that the figure was a woman, and from what he could see she had black hair, she wasn't facing them until the child called out._

" _Mommy! Mommy! I found daddy in the meadow!" the child said happily. The woman turned her body and faced them. Hiccup looked the woman over and sensed something familiar about her. She was in her twenties, her hair was in a braid and her eyes were light green like the child's._

" _Heather?" he asked. The woman smiled at him._

" _Honey, where have you been? The three of us have been waiting for you." Heather replied. Hiccup looked around confused. What three? There was only she and the boy._

" _What do you, mean three?" he asked. Heather raised an eyebrow at this and busted into laughter._

" _Don't tell me you forgot." She said. She then began to rub her belly, which was very big at the moment. Hiccup saw her belly and his knees nearly buckled. He slowly sat down on the blanket looking flabbergasted._

" _You're…pregnant!? When did…I mean how did this happen?" Hiccup stammered._

" _Sweetie as much as I would love to revisit that night, there is child in our presence." She whispered the last part as she nodded her head over to the boy, who was sitting down playing with his stuffed dragon toy._

" _Yeah but-"_

" _No buts Mr. Dragon-Master, why don't you take your son and go fishing like you promised."_

" _But-"_

" _Sweetie there's no need to worry about things back at the city, you left my brother in charge, remember? Now go on, I'll get dinner started while you guys are gone." She said pushing him forward._

" _Yeah! Daddy let's go!" he child cheered. He grabbed Hiccup once again, pulling him along. Hiccup looked back to Heather._

" _Wait"_

" _Have fun you guys! I love you!" she called. Those words seemed to melt Hiccup's heart, as he relented and followed the child.)_

* * *

Hiccup literally jumped out of his sleep in a cold sweat he looked around and saw that he was still inside his house. He got up and went over to a bucket of water. He grabbed a rag, dipped it in the water, and proceeded to wipe his face. That dream was so real; he thought he was actually living it. The child, Heather being…pregnant! It was all too much to take in; he needed to get some air, and quick. Just as he was about to head out the door, he paused. He looked at the stairs leading to his room, and began to climb them, as if being drawn in, he gently opened the door and looked in and saw Heather sitting up in the bed looking sad. Hiccup sighed and decided to reveal himself.

"Morning." Hiccup greeted. Heather woke from her trance and looked up, she smiled a bit.

"Good morning." She returned.

"So…how do you feel?" he asked slowly.

"I'm not sure. I feel like it's just a nightmare, but it really did happen." She said referring to the incident on Outcast Island. "What happened after?" she asked.

"Well, you cried yourself asleep, after about an hour or two I carried you on Toothless and led you back here. I went to the arena and trained all the dragons so we could be ready for tonight." Hiccup explained.

"Oh, thanks and sorry I couldn't help with the dragons. Was it any trouble?"

"Define trouble. Everything was going smoothly until I got to the Nightmare." Heather's head shot up at this.

"Wait! You tried to train the Nightmare!? Hiccup what in Thor's name were you thinking!? You could have been killed!" Heather roared.

"We may need the extra dragon power I had no choice, and plus it was YOUR idea!" Hiccup retorted.

Heather wanted to say something, but was at a loss of what to say.

"You're right, but that doesn't mean you should put yourself in danger."

"Well it was a bit…terrifying if you will, but I got the job done." Hiccup smirked

"What happened exactly?'

"Well for starters the Nightmare was no ordinary Nightmare. It was bigger than normal, and its fire was blue."

"Blue fire? How is that possible?" Heather asked surprised.

"I don't know exactly, I read somewhere in the book of dragons that all dragons have 5 levels of maturity. The egg stage, hatchling, short wing, broad wing and the titan wing, but that is very rare." Hiccup explained.

"So you're saying that you trained a Titan wing Monstrous Nightmare?"

"I guess so."

"Wow you sure are cut out for this stuff huh?" she chuckled.

"Yeah." Hiccup replied there was a moment of silence; they both seemed to avoid eye contact. That ended when Hiccup spoke up.

"Uh…do you wanna head out to the ring? Class might start early today."

"I don't really feel like training today. I have a lot on my mind right now." Heather said sadly.

"Yeah me too. Look, maybe we could go down to the hall, get some breakfast and watch from the seats. How's that sound?"

"I guess, so as long as we're not joining the class." Heather said getting up.

"Great let's go." They walked downstairs and out the door.

* * *

As they made their way through the village, Hiccup kept steal glances at Heather, the dream he had got him confused, him and Heather together, with kids? The thought sounded so farfetched yet not so impossible. Hiccup does like Heather, and he felt she liked him too; after all, she did kiss him…twice in fact.

Hiccup was so far in thought that he didn't notice he was about to walk into Astrid and the others, but it was to late. They both bumped into each other and fell. Hiccup fell down clutching his head.

"Ow! oh that's gonna leave a mark." He said. Heather helped him up and helped wipe some of the dirt off.

"You ok?" she asked

"Yeah."

"What is it with people bumping into me!? Does it look like there's a sign on me saying 'Bump me'!?" Astrid shouted.

"Sorry about that…Astrid. I was…just thinking and got sidetracked."

"You best think before you step outside, we wouldn't want another mishap." Astrid sneered.

"Hey why don't you back off! If you were paying attention yourself, you would've moved out of the way." Heather said in Hiccups defense.

"And whose going to make me? You? Little Miss Shipwreck, or is that what you want us to think?"

"What are you talking about?" Heather asked.

"I don't believe you're here because pirates let you go, I think you're up to something." Astrid retorted.

"And what would that be exactly?" Heather asked nonchalantly.

"You and Hiccup keep disappearing into the woods and come back late at night this has been going on for the past four days since you've been here. Whatever it is you're doing, I'll report it to the chief."

At this Hiccup and Heather's eyes widened. They were sure no one spotted them, now they know that Astrid has been watching their plans may very well be in jeopardy. Heather tried to walk around Astrid but she kept getting in her way.

"Move." Heather said darkly.

"No." Astrid said narrowing her eyes. Heather clenched her fist tightly. Hiccup saw this and stepped in between them.

"Alright I think we're all a bit tired and just need some warm yak milk to start the day. So why don't we all just head over to the Great Hall and relax." Hiccup said pushing Heather away from Astrid.

"You're only preventing the inevitable Hiccup."

"Astrid that's enough. Heather has been through a lot, so just drop it." Hiccup said sternly.

"I don't think so. You may be blinded by her charms, but I'm not and for the sake of the village I will find—"

"I SAID ENOUGH!" Hiccup snapped he walked right into Astrid's face, eyes narrowed.

"I'm not telling you, I'm ordering you to mind your business. She is guest on our island until I say otherwise, not you! So if you ever threaten her again, so help me Thor you'll regret it!" with that he walked off with Heather in tow.

Astrid stood there, along with the others, shocked at what just happened. Hiccup, the very boy you rarely hear a peep from, had just yelled at her. No one had ever spoke to her that way, she didn't understand how to feel about frankly.

* * *

Hiccup and Heather walked into the Great Hall, the Hall was unusually busy and the tables were mostly full. Heather and Hiccup grabbed some food and headed to the back and sat down at an empty table. While Heather began to eat, she noticed that Hiccup was just picking at his food.

"Is everything ok? You kinda lost it back there with Astrid."

"Well, to be frank some of the things she said are true, but she doesn't know you like I do. If anyone found out what we're doing they would go axe first, questions later and that's what I'm afraid of." Hiccup explained.

Heather thought on Hiccup's words, she realized the difficult position she had put him in. During the time they have spent together, she felt a pull towards him. He's not like the other boys she met on her island or here on Berk, he's…different, but in a good way. He is caring, modest, intelligent, perceptive, and he actually listens to what she has to say. That's more than what almost anyone has done for her. She would be forever grateful, but right now things seemed to backfire. Astrid was onto them and if they get caught, Hiccup could get in trouble or worst, and she didn't want that to happen.

"Maybe I should leave." She said.

"What? Why?"

"To keep you out of trouble. I don't want to be a burden for you to carry, you've done so much for me, I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you because of me." She said looking downcast.

Hiccup held her hand across from across the table, Heather looked up and blushed a little at his boldness.

"Heather, I'm only gonna say this once, you are not a burden, I offered to help you knowing the consequences that came along with doing so. I'd never leave you, if something were to happen, that's my burden to bear not yours. I promise that I'll always be there for you." He explained.

Those words, it was as if something shot up Heather's spine, those words sounded so familiar, but where. She looked up and saw Astrid and the others walk in; Astrid had searched the room and made eye contact with her, and glared. Unconsciously Heather removed her hand from Hiccups hold; the latter turned back and saw who she was looking at. Astrid quickly looked away and turned back to her table. Hiccup turned back to Heather.

"Do you wanna head out and do something? I could ask Gobber if we could sit out class."

"I'd like that, what did you have in mind?"

"Well I was thinking we could work on something in the forge, and then have a friendly spar."

"That sounds like fun" Heather smiled. "What did you wanna work on?"

"Well you see the connecting rod on Toothless' tail has gotten a little worn out, so I thought maybe I should make a new one." Hiccup explained.

"Ok let's go." Heather said. They finished their food and headed out the door, as they passed Astrid stared at them intently, they were up to something, chief's son or not she was going to find out.

* * *

Heather and Hiccup walked through the plaza to the forge, while they were passing by they bumped into to Gobber and Hiccup asked if they could sit out from class. The old Viking agreed as long as Heather baked him a batch of her Honey buns that he had heard about from Stoick, Heather promised and the blacksmith let them carry on.

They made it to the forge and Hiccup immediately got to work. Heather walked around and made her way to the back in Hiccup's office, if you will. She saw the various drawings and sketches of trees, birds and various inventions. One stack of papers caught her eye and she began to go through them. She saw a drawing for the tail-fin schematics; she saw how the pedal allowed the tail to open and close. She went through the papers and saw a drawing of Astrid; Heather was shocked that Hiccup even bothered himself with that girl. The drawing was very beautiful and that's what hurt Heather, did Hiccup not feel the same way she felt for him, after all they had been through? She asked herself. Even though it had been almost a week, she felt a special connection with Hiccup, she had thought maybe he felt the same way, after she had kissed him before, but this drawing said otherwise.

A tear had fell from her eye and down her cheek, Heather used her hand to wipe it away and in doing so she dropped the papers. As she knelt down to pick them up, she stumbled onto another drawing, a drawing of her. Heather admired the detail that went into her eyes and her hair; it was even better than the one of Astrid in her opinion. Her spirits seemed to be lifted.

Heather heard someone coming and quickly put away the papers just as the person walked in. She looked and saw that it was Hiccup.

"Hey Hiccup did you need something?" she asked trying to be inconspicuous. Hiccup didn't seem to notice anything, so Heather relaxed a bit.

"No not really, I just came to tell you I was waiting for the metal to melt, so we could talk. Is everything ok?" he asked. Heather tried to think of something rapidly.

"I was just…looking at your designs for the tail-fin and I thought that maybe if you made the connecting rod shorter, it'll push you back in the saddle and make you more streamlined."

"Which would increase our speed! I can't believe I never thought of that. Heather you're a genius!"

"You're not the only one that that knows their way around the forge. My father is our village's blacksmith, I sometimes help out."

"Amazing. Well I'll just get it ready, so we can go to the cove." He said leaving.

"Actually, I was thinking we go to the beach, you know with the whole Astrid situation, she might follow us and discover Toothless." Heather explained. Hiccup turned back and pondered on Heather's suggestion. The cove wouldn't exactly be safe since Astrid is onto them, and the chances of someone finding Toothless seemed to grow every time they went into the forest, the beach wasn't that bad of an idea.

"Alright I see your point, we'll go to the beach, after that we'll have to work out our strategy with the dragons." With that Hiccup walked back to the front, leaving Heather behind. She sighed in relief and took one last glance at the drawing of her, before putting it away and walking out.

* * *

A few hours later they made it to a secluded beach and got into their sparring match. They weren't really trying to win, just practicing some of their own moves. Hiccup tried to not rely only on his sword, but on the rest of his body as well. Heather was making it difficult for him; she was merciless as she kept swinging her sword, not giving Hiccup any room for attack. The latter was trying his best to match Heather's offensive assault, looking for any kind of opening. He replayed their fight in his mind looking for any flaw in Heather's technique. Heather had swung her sword again, and Hiccup quickly blocked, that's when he saw it. Whenever Heather pulled back to prepare a swing, there was a very slight hitch as she swung, it created a pause which theoretically speaking would give him just enough time to attack, there was only one way to find out.

Hiccup pushed Heather back a bit, allowing them to catch their breath, but that break was cut short when Heather charged again with her rapid assault. Hiccup was watching and waiting, looking for the hitch. Heather pulled her arm back for the swing,

'This is it!' hiccup thought. Hiccup quickly swung the sword and managed to hit Heather's out of her hand. Heather was shocked by this, but didn't have time to think about it as she was tackled to the ground.

Hiccup was on top of Heather, pinning her arms at the wrist with his hands. Heather wriggled in his grasp, but couldn't get free. Hiccup looked down at her and smiled.

"I win again." he chuckled. Heather huffed and narrowed her eyes.

"Alright you caught me off guard, you happy?"

"I will be when you admit I won fair and square."

"Like Hel I am." Heather tried to wriggle out from under Hiccup, but still couldn't get free.

"I'm waiting." Hiccup said bored.

"You sure know how to show a girl a good time." Heather smirked.

"Yeah, wait what?"

Heather suddenly bent her leg, kneeing Hiccup between the legs, Hiccup yelped and Heather quickly overturned him and was now on top of him. Hiccup grumbled at this.

"Cheater." He accused.

"Aww, is the little baby cranky." Heather teased. She got off of Hiccup and helped him up.

"I'm gonna start wearing metal underwear from now on." Hiccup said dusting of the sand. Heather only laughed.

"Good luck with that." Heather looked out to the ocean a spotted something by the sea stacks. "Hey Hiccup, what's that over there?" she pointed.

Hiccup looked at where she pointed and pulled out his Spyglass. He looked through the lens, to the bottom of the sea stack. There were a couple of ships, hiding behind by the sea stacks; he looked at the sails and saw an all too familiar symbol.

"The Outcasts" Hiccup said gravely. Heather looked at him in shock.

"The Outcasts?! What could they possibly be doing here?!"

"Maybe they're watching for the dragon raids." Hiccup suggested.

"The raid isn't until tomorrow." Heather countered.

"We don't know that for sure. For all we know they might attack tonight or early in the morning and the Outcast know this. They might not be so dumb after all." Hiccup said putting away the spyglass.

"So what do we do?" Heather asked. Hiccup only stepped forward and had a stern look on his face as he looked at the ships.

"We wait."

* * *

They waited for many hours, while waiting they went back to the village and went about their normal routine, but they still came to the cliffs and watched the ships.

As promised Heather baked a big batch of honey buns just for Gobber. The blacksmith was so delighted that his mouth couldn't stop watering at the sight of them. He snatched the basket and ran into the house, and if had listened closely you could hear moans of delight, much to the disturbance of anyone who passed.

Astrid, despite Hiccups warning, kept a close watch on Heather, much to the latter's annoyance. The only way to get her to stop was to disappear.

The plaza was really busy, the crowed paths provided excellent cover, so Heather ran through the crowds making sure not to bump into anyone, Astrid wasn't so lucky as she accidentally knocked over a fruit cart and was forced to help clean up. Heather looked on and smiled, using the opportunity to find Hiccup.

Back at the forge, Hiccup was working on a shield, hammering away until he saw Heather.

"Hey, what have you been up to?"

"Avoiding Astrid mostly, I swear she is so dead set on finding just the slightest flaw so she'll report me to your dad."

"We're just gonna have to deal with it. We'll sneak out of the house at night instead of staying out late, that'll probably throw her off our trail."

"What are you working on?"

"Oh you mean this old thing?" he gestured to the shield, "This is just a design I've been tinkering with for a while. It's like a cross-bow, grappling hook, and catapult all in one shield."

"That's cool."

"Yeah! See if I press thi—" Hiccup was cut off when the mechanism in the shield shot out the grappling hook. The hook wrapped itself around Heather and pulled her towards Hiccup, their lips crashed into each other's. They stood there for a moment, before Hiccup undid the rope, separating them. They looked away from each other, embarrassed by what just happened.

"I'm…still working out the…kinks." Hiccup said scratching his head bashfully. Heather just stood there tying her best to hide her red face.

"Yeah…kinks." she said. They both looked up at the sudden sound of chewing and saw Gobber standing at the forge entrance, with honey buns on a platter and in his mouth.

"Gobber! What…a uh…pleasant surprise! Uh, how long have you been standing there?" Hiccup said trying not to look suspect.

Gobber finished off the bun in his mouth with a gulp and looked at the two teens, with deadpanned face.

"Long enough to see another one of your inventions go crazy."

"Thank you for summing that up." Hiccup deadpanned. "Now if you'll excuse us, we'll be heading…" with that Hiccup and Heather left without a word, leaving Gobber to his lonesome. Gobber took another bite out of another honey bun and smiled.

"Kids" he muttered as he shook his head.

* * *

It was getting late and everyone seemed to head home as the activity died down in the village. The sun was setting and the stars began to shine. The moon wasn't full this night, which meant less light for anyone to be seen. On the hill at the top of the village, the Chief's house stood quiet, Stoick was sound asleep with an axe in his hand, as he snored. Upstairs in Hiccup's room there was a faint scurrying of feet. In the room Heather and Hiccup are getting ready for their little reconnaissance mission to Outcast Island. They both had their flight vests on and dark cloaks with hoods, when they were ready they slowly walked down the stairs making sure to make little noise. Stoick was sitting by the fireplace soundly snoring; the two were about to make their way to the front door when suddenly there was a creak in the floor. Stoick stirred a bit and began mumbling to himself. Hiccup and Heather were frozen with fear; they looked at each other knowingly and headed out the back door with no problems. Once they were outside they began panting, letting loose the air that they had be holding.

"That was close." Heather whispered.

"Yeah too close. So what do we do?"

"We should head to the cove and fly to the arena, and avoid the village at all cost." Heather suggested.

"Great but what about our weapons?" Hiccup asked.

"I put them in the cove with Toothless."

"Genius. Let's go"

* * *

When they got to the cove, they saw Toothless waiting for them by the water. The dragon bounded over and began to lick them, much to their discomfort.

"Yes we're glad to see you too Toothless, but right now its time for a night flight," Heather informed the dragon. Toothless sensed the seriousness of the situation and complied. Hiccup found the swords and passed one to Heather.

"Alright that's it, time to fly."

Hiccup and Heather climbed onto Toothless, Heather wrapped her arms around Hiccup's torso and signaled that she was ready, Hiccup activated the tail-fin and Toothless took off into the dark sky. They flew high over the village so that Toothless' flapping would not be heard. They landed softly at the entrance of the arena and got off. Heather ran quickly and opened the door. Hiccup, followed by Toothless, walked in to the ring and quickly went to work opening the pen that held the Deadly Nadder.

The Nadder slowly stepped out of the pen and noticed Hiccup, immediately its tail went smooth and it began to purr. Hiccup reached out and touched its snout. Slowly he pulled Heather's hand towards the dragon. The dragon was hesitant at first and growled at the new person. Heather pulled her hand back in instinct.

"Come on, it'll only be temporary." Hiccup said to the dragon. The Nadder huffed, but it complied, letting Heather touch it. Once they bonded, Hiccup pulled something from his cloak.

"Your gonna need something to hold on." He said gesturing to a bundle of rope.

* * *

High above the ocean Heather looked down from the back of the Nadder and gripped the rope tightly; the Nadder felt the discomfort and growled.

"You gotta ease up on the reins, wouldn't want her to buck you off." Heather looked to her right and saw Hiccup and Toothless flying beside her, she loosened her grip and tried to relax.

"I feel much more comfortable on Toothless." She admitted. "No offense." she whispered to the Nadder, to which it gave a growl.

"Just think about your parents and know that they'll be safe." Heather smiled at Hiccup and suddenly a sense of bravery came over her. She was doing this for her parents; to save them from another minute of misery, soon she would be reunited with them. With this new feeling they took of with great speed.

* * *

Meanwhile on Outcast Island inside one of the prison cells Heather's father was pacing back and forth, he was clearly frustrated. His wife was sitting down asleep that is until she woke up.

"Hilda go back to sleep" Heather's father said

"Sven, please you need your rest." Said Hilda.

"She said she'd be here, where is she?" Sven asked.

"Heather said she would be here tonight, you just have to be patient." Hilda reassured.

"That boy she was with, do you have any idea who he was?" Sven asked.

"No." Hilda replied.

"Me neither. How did they get on the island without being spotted? Surely their boat would've been spot?" Sven asked.

"Aye it would have, but they still made it, so what are you suggesting dear?" Hilda asked her husband.

"I don't trust the lad, something about him was off."

"You don't trust him? You were practically begging him to keep Heather safe."

"Aye maybe I'm overreacting, but something in my gut tells me otherwise."

* * *

After about a two-hour flight they made it to Outcast Island. They circled the island and noticed that there were not many guards on duty.

"Most of their forces must still be at Berk." Heather said.

"I guess things are looking up, lets land where we did before." They landed on the northern side of the mountain and walked the rest of the way. They passed the arena and saw that there was still some Outcast laying about drunk as before. Hiccup spotted the hidden entranced from last time, it was still unguarded, Hiccup and Heather made haste and ran through the halls, the dragons in the cages took notice of them and growled, they came upon the last corner and peeked. No guards at all, this was almost too easy, they ran to the last cell and Heather called to her parents.

"Mom! Dad!"

"Heather!" her parents rushed to the cell door to greet their daughter.

"Don't worry we're gonna get you out, step back." Her parents did as she asked and stood back from the door.

Heather lifted her sword and swung with all her might and broke the lock. Hiccup pulled the cell door open, and Heather's parents rushed over to hug Heather. At last they were reunited, Hiccup looked at them and smiled, his eyes then drifted to the other cages, the dragons looked miserable. He looked back at Heather and her parents, and thought to himself. The dragons deserved the very same kind of freedom and he was going to give it to them.

"Heather you get your parents out and I'll meet you top side."

"What are you gonna do?"

"There's no time for questions go!" Heather nodded and led her parents down the hall.

Hiccup drew out his sword and walked over to a dragon's cell. It was a Nightmare, the dragon growled at him, when suddenly Hiccup slashed the lock on the door, which opened it. The Nightmare was taken aback and slowly walked out the cell looking at Hiccup. Hiccup simply bowed his head and gestured down the hall.

"You're free." He said. The Nightmare bolted down the hall, Hiccup ran after it slashing at all the locked cells along the way, freeing the dragons. Once Hiccup made it to the exit the flock of dragons gushed out like water, alarming the Outcasts, who began attacking. The dragons outnumbered them and pushed the remaining Outcast back, this gave Hiccup the opportunity to catch up to Heather and her parents.

"What took you so long." Heather smiled knowingly. Hiccup only chuckled and continued.

They came to the clearing where they landed and Hiccup whistled. Suddenly Toothless and the Nadder came from behind the rocks. Heather's parents instinctively stepped back, but Heather reassured them.

"Mom, dad its ok, the dragons won't hurt you."

"Are you crazy? They're dragons Heather!"

"They're the reason we made it here undetected." Hiccup interjected. Heather's parents looked in shock and turned to Heather, she nodded her head in confirmation.

"It's true we rode them here to save you, please just give it a chance."

Heather's parents readily agreed and approached the dragons. Heather got on with her mother, and her father rode with Hiccup.

"Which way is your island?" Hiccup asked.

"It far South of here, but why can't you take us to your island?" Sven asked.

"On his island I told them that pirates killed you, and they don't know about us riding dragons."

"Which is why we're taking you to your home, which is called?"

"Fedje, it's very far south, it took us a week to get us this far."

"Then we'll just have to wing it." Hiccup turned to Heather "lets see how fast they can really go." Heather nodded and they took off at blinding speed.

* * *

They had been flying for a while, five hours at least, and there was still no sign of the Isle of Fedje. Both dragons were a bit tired and ready to fall asleep, their riders struggling to stay up.

"Hiccup we can't make it. We have to land, we've been up all night."

"Aye lad we have to take a break." Sven interjected. Hiccup sighed in defeat.

"You're right we should ju-" Hiccup paused as his eye caught something in the distance; he pulled out his spyglass and looked. He saw a ship a big ship, it was big enough to house multiple Monstrous Nightmares, and he looked at the sails and saw a strange V symbol.

* * *

 **Author's note: the Assassin's Creed insignia, but upside-down.**

* * *

Heather looked at Hiccup confused.

"Hiccup what do you see?"

"Here, take a look." He passed her the spyglass; she looked at the sails and gasped.

"It's Trader Caatar!" Heather exclaimed, at this Heather's parents looked up in surprise.

"Trader Caatar? Are you sure dear?" Hilda asked. Heather nodded.

"Yes it's him." She said excitedly.

"Who is Trader Caatar?" Hiccup asked confused.

"Trader Caatar is a big trader in the south, he makes plenty of visits to Fedje and has sailed across the world looking for its end." Sven answered.

"Hiccup we can drop of my parents with him and head back to Berk."

"We can't just land on a ship full of people! That's insane they'll shoot us down."

"Hiccup we can't fly forever, the dragons won't last any longer, please." Heather pleaded. Hiccup went over their options in his head, none of which had a good ending, but they had to risk it.

"Fine, let's go."

* * *

Out in the middle of the ocean the ship was busy as the captain was ordering the crew around as they were moving crates below deck.

"Get these crates below deck! We don't want any pirates or Romans stealing out goods!"

"Yes Captain."

Said captain stood at the quarterdeck surveying the crew's progress. He was a tall man, very muscular, with black hair and a goatee. He wore a cape on his shoulders, the material scaly. His eyes were cold, his face had scars, the most noticeable was the three claw marks over his right eye, and luckily he could still see out of it. He had seen many things in his lifetime, war, hunger, death, but he appreciated the good things in life as well. He had a family; though they weren't here with him he still cherishes them as he is far away from them, but there were more tedious things to deal with.

Everything was going fine, the wind was good, and they might reach their destination sooner than expected. All was well until everyone stood still, there was a noise in the air and it was getting louder. The very noise still sent chills through his body. The banshee like scream was right above them.

"NIGHT FURY!" one of the crew screamed. They all hit the deck waiting for the legendary blast, but nothing came. They all looked up and saw the Captain standing perfectly still as if nothing happened. His eyes glued to the sky.

The Captain apparently wasn't a stranger to such an event as he looked through the sky watching a dark shape pass through the stars. Only those with keen sight could sight a Night Fury, but only those with great skill could shoot one down. The Captain looked at one of his crew and yelled.

"FIRE!"

The men went to their stations a began taking aim, when someone yelled:

"WAIT!"

Everyone on the ship looked up and saw a Deadly Nadder land on deck; they quickly drew their weapons, ready to defend themselves, but lowered them on the Captain's order. They looked closely and saw a young girl and a woman on the back of the dragon. The Nadder snarled at them, but the girl hushed it and climbed down.

The Captain made his way through the crowd. Once he got to the front, he came before the girl, looking at her curiously.

"Heather? Miss Hilda?" he asked.

"Trader Caatar it's great to see you." Heather exclaimed.

"Aye you too lass, but what are you doing here? And where is your father?" he asked.

Heather only smiled and turned to the sky and waved. Suddenly there was a thud. Trader Caatar turned at the sound of the thud and the sudden gasp by the crew. He saw the dragon, black as night, smooth and sleek body frame, bright predatory eyes, and large bat wings. He looked the dragon over and saw straps on its back, his eye came to the tail and saw that on side was real and the other was…leather? On the dragon's back he saw Sven, Heather's father and a young boy in the saddle. Caatar stepped forward, but was stopped by the Fury's growl. The boy patted the dragon, calming it down.

Sven climbed off the Fury and greeted Caatar.

"Caatar it's been a long time."

"Sven good to see you up and going. What are you doing here this far North.?" Caatar asked

"We were kidnapped by the Outcast and held prisoner. They made Heather go to an island, called Berk, to find out their weakness so they could attack but she saved us along with-"

"Hiccup." Hiccup interjected.

"I see." Caatar said slowly.

"We were wondering if you could sail us back to Fedje, we haven't a boat and the dragons were tired." Sven asked.

Caatar looked at the Night Fury and the boy and turned and looked at the Nadder. He called to one of the men.

"Edelhard!"

A man from the crowd stepped forward saluting the Captain.

"Yes sir"

"Escort our guest below deck, have them fed and get some fish for the dragons." Caatar ordered. Edelhard bowed his head and led Hilda, Sven and Heather below deck.

"Everyone leave I must speak with the rider." He said looking at Hiccup. The men quickly scurried below deck leaving the Captain, the dragons and Hiccup on the main deck. They looked at each other for a moment; the wind blew Hiccup's hair and Caatar's cape.

"So…Hiccup huh?" Caatar asked breaking the silence, Hiccup scratched his head bashfully. "Yeah it's not the best of names, it could be worst."

"That's very well true, you could've been a girl named Magnus." Caatar chuckled. "Why are you riding a Night Fury? How did you even manage?" Caatar queried.

"I shot him down." Hiccup replied, Caatar narrowed his eyes a bit before looking at the prosthetic.

"That would explain the leather tail-fin." He concluded.

"I regret what I did, so I fixed it." Hiccup admitted. Caatar nodded his head, before he turned to the ocean.

"Does the name Calder ring a bell?" he asked quickly.

"Um..no?" Hiccup replied albeit confused. Caatar turned sharply, looking at Hiccup with a deadly glare.

"Have you heard of the Creed?" Caatar asked forcefully.

"What Creed?" Hiccup said still confused.

"So you're telling me you've never heard of the Creed? And that you don't recognize the symbol on my sail?" Caatar bombarded

"What does that have to do with anything?" Hiccup replied.

"How else could you have gotten a Night Fury!?" Caatar retorted.

"What? Look I don't know anything about a 'Creed' or what that symbol is or anything."

Caatar only pulled at his goatee, pondering Hiccup's answers. He did not trust the boy, but so far his demeanor gave no indication of a liar.

"Tell me Hiccup what is the situation of your homeland, this…Berk?"

"Uh, well Berk is twelve days north of Hopeless and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death. It's located solidly on the Meridian o—"

"Please spare me the sarcasm." Caatar deadpanned.

"Oh, sorry." Hiccup said embarrassed. "My village. In a word. Sturdy. It's been around for seven generations, but every single building is new. The only problems are the pests. You see, most places have mice or mosquitoes, we have dragons." Hiccup explained.

"Yet you ride one." Caatar remarked.

"I know which is why I plan to leave Berk tomorrow."

"Why not now? You are pretty far away from home now aye?"

"Yes I know that, its just…complicated."

"Try me." Caatar said leaning by the rails.

"Okay…when I shot Toothless down—"

"Toothless? You mean the Night Fury? The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself, you named Toothless?" Caatar said with surprise.

"Yeah well it was the first thing that came to mind when I saw his retractable teeth."

"I see go on."

"When I shot him down I had planned to kill him and prove myself to my father and the village, but I couldn't. When I looked in his eyes I saw myself, so I let him go. I didn't realize he was hurt until I found him trapped in a cove. For some time I got to…know him a bit more and used some of the things I learned in dragon training."

"Dragon training?" Caatar asked confused.

"You see we train to kill dragons on Berk because of the raids, but I never harmed any of the dragons." Hiccup explained.

"Wait. You said the dragons raid you?"

"Uh yeah."

"How often?"

"Some two weeks."

"Riiiight, please continue." Caatar gestured.

"Uh, well after dragon training I would go to the forge and work out some designs for a new tail for Toothless eventually, I got it right, so we began flying together, during one of our flights, we spotted Heather on the beach with some Outcasts. When I got there I overheard how they wanted heather to find out Berk's weaknesses so they could attack. After they left I kinda kidnapped heather and asked her what she was doing. I knew that she was lying , so we worked out a plan to save her parents. Over the days we became close, I even let her in on my dragon training secrets and control Toothless' tail. We had just finished training when an Outcast shot a messenger arrow at us. They wanted Heather to meet them at the beach for a progress report. Heather didn't have much to go off so she told them that there was a dragon raid coming and that they should use that to their advantage. I wasn't really happy about that but we still flew out to Outcast Island to check up on her parents. When we got there we learned that they beat Heather's father and they…forced themselves on her mother." Hiccup looking down. Caatar seemed to sadden at this, but Hiccup continued.

"We promised we would rescue them the next day and take them home and now we're here." Hiccup finished.

"Your story is…eventful, so why don't you want to leave your Island? What are your plans?"

"I want to rescue the dragons that are still trapped in the arena on Berk, but I would need Heather's help."

"What about the raid? The Outcasts?"

"There isn't much I can do, without getting caught, I know I can't just leave the village, but they wouldn't understand, they'd kill me if they found out about Toothless, and they might imprison Heather, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to her."

Caatar was pacing about the deck, deep in thought as he reflected on Hiccup's story, thinking of a way to help the poor lad. Only one thought came to mind.

' **The Creed'** he thought. **'Would they be willing to come to the boy's aid in time? They are very far away.'** He thought.

Caatar turned to Hiccup.

"Hiccup I want to thank you for sharing your woes, but you must be leaving, the sun will be rising in a couple of hours."

"Right." he said getting on Toothless, as he was about to take off he remembered something. "Wait I need Heather."

"I'll go talk with her and her parents." With that Caatar went below deck.

Hiccup sat on Toothless and began to think.

"What am I gonna do bud? I can't stay on Berk and I can't lose you either." He said patting Toothless. The Night Fury only warbled. "Yeah I guess we'll just 'wing it', huh?"

Not a moment later Heather and Trader Caatar came up from below.

"Hey Heather, I'm sorry to take you away from your parents." Hiccup said sadly. Heather waved it off.

"Don't worry about it Hiccup, my parents understand, plus…" She walked over to the Nadder and climbed on its back. "After all you did for me I owe you."

Hiccup turned to Caatar.

"Uh Trader Caatar, thanks for listening."

"Please call me Caatar. Don't mention it Hiccup it was a pleasure, maybe our paths will cross one day." Caatar said shaking Hiccup's hand. Hiccup nodded his head and looked to Heather.

"You ready?"

"You bet." She smirked.

They took off into the sky, leaving Caatar gazing at them as they disappeared into the blue-black sky. Caatar stood alone on the deck looking at the sky, he sighed deeply before he called out:

"Did you hear everything?"

"Crystal." a voice said. Suddenly a man with a dark cloak came from behind the ship's mast, he walked slowly and stood next to Caatar, gazing at the sky alongside him. Caatar smirked at the man.

"The boy could be a great asset to the Creed." Caatar said. The man took of his hood and gave Caatar a funny look before he chuckled.

"With a name like that, only the gods could grant such a miracle." The man said crossing his arms. Caatar glared at him.

"Don't be so sure of yourself, he has potential." He said sternly.

"That's what you said about me, remember?" the man remarked.

"And look how you turned out." Caatar retorted. The man was shocked a bit and couldn't rely.

"Touché, but only a Grand Master can say otherwise." The man informed.

They began walking into the Captain's quarters, they entered a spacious room, filled with maps weapons, and the strange symbol on the sails, except it was upside down. Caatar stepped behind a desk and approached an object covered in cloth. He removed the cloth, revealing a cage, a birdcage to be exact, and inside the cage was jet-black falcon.

"That's why I'll be sending Calder a letter, informing him of the boy, his situation, the strange raids, and the Night Fury." Caatar said as he began writing the letter.

"Are you serious? The Isle of Fury is too far away, what makes you think he'll get here in time?" the man asked unsure.

Caatar finished the letter and put it inside a tube, he then attached the tube on the back of the falcon. The falcon perched itself on Caatar's arm as he began to walk outside. Once they reach the deck Caatar flung his arm in the air sending the falcon into the air, the bird flew away to an unknown destination. Caatar only watched and said to the man.

"Nothing, just a hunch."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hello my fellow readers thank you for reading. My third day of college was…okay, not as fun as it is in the movies but satisfying none the less. I will try to update when I have time. Let overview:**

 **Hiccup and Heather rescue Heather's parents.**

 **They meet up with a Trader who is somehow connected to the Creed.**

 **The name Caatar, I got it from Baatar/Baatar jr. from the legend of Korra, I just replaced the B with a C, the names are going to be a problem.**

 **Grand Master Calder, will he come to aid Hiccup and recruit him? Nope, not that easy, that will be 2 or 3 chapters from now.**

 **Please leave tons of reviews, say what you liked, or disliked any ideas are welcome. See you next time! Bye!**


	8. Time will tell

**Author's note: Hello my fellow writers and readers I am back with another chapter. I just want to say I've been losing interest in this story, due to school, but I've been doing a lot of reading to keep my interest. I kinda gave up on my older story _The Time of Tomorrow_ , but I WILL get back to it. I have come up with a crossover story called _The Inhertiance of the Dragons_.**

 **As some of you may already know, I took over the story _Zero to Assassin_ by BlankSoraShiro and renamed it _Hiccup to Assassin , _it is a good story a bit similar to this one but at the same time very different. Thank you to all my supporters who give me encouragement, you guys are the real MVP. Without further adieu here is chapter 8.**

* * *

 **Outcast Island**

Alvin the Treacherous was sitting on his thrown when suddenly the doors busted open and some guards came running in.

"Sir the prisoners have escaped!"

"WHAT!" Alvin said outraged.

"And somehow all the dragons escaped as well, sir."

Alvin grabbed the two guards by their throats and raised them off their feet.

"WHO DID THIS!?" he roared. They men were choking in his grasp and couldn't speak, Alvin dropped them and they fell to their knees gasping for air.

"We—spotted someone-with a cloak-and a sword." The guards said as they panted.

"How long ago?" Alvin said darkly.

"A couple of hours, sir."

In a rage Alvin flipped the table in the room spilling all the food and mead over the floor, he moved on to the weapons that hung on the wall and began throwing them. The two guards managed to doge the swords, maces, and axes that came their way. Alvin was huffing angrily.

"We needed them as leverage for the GIRL! If she finds out that her parents are gone the deal is off!"

Suddenly Alvin calmed down and stood tall with a wicked smile on his face, the two guards looked at each other nervously.

"She couldn't find out, she's all the way at Berk, which means she wouldn't know about her parents missing, which means she's still working for us, and with the upcoming dragon raid we could just dispose of her." Alvin explained. The guards nodded theirs heads in agreement, and then Alvin began to laugh maniacally.

"HAHAHAAHAHAAHA!" the guards began to laugh as well, this caused Alvin to stop, giving them a dark look.

"What do you two think your doing?! This isn't a comedy, GET BACK TO WORK!" he roared, the guards quickly left the room in a hurry.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile**_

Heather and Hiccup had landed on Berk; the sky wasn't so dark, so they had to move fast. They dropped off the Nadder into its cage and flew to the cove. Once they got off Toothless they walked out the cove and through the forest.

"Where will you go after we've finished?" Heather asked.

"I'm not sure, maybe out of the archipelago, find new dragons and discover new lands." Hiccup shrugged at this. Heather seemed a bit disappointed, but brightened up to a thought she had.

"You could stay on my island, my parents would love to have you." She smiled. It was a good idea, but it wasn't what Hiccup had in mind.

"That would be great, but…"

"Just for a little while, until you're ready to move on." Heather said quickly.

"Thanks Heather, but I—"

"Please Hiccup." there was a lot of sincerity in her voice, Hiccup looked into Heather's eyes and saw desperation, it was as if she _needed_ him to say yes. Hiccup didn't want to hurt her, but he also didn't want to be held down to anything after this, except maybe to her.

"OK." Hiccup nodded. A smile grew on her face and she hugged Hiccup tightly.

"Oh Thank you Hiccup! You won't regret it. Come on let's go!" She then grabbed his hand and dragged him along.

When they got to the house they managed to get some rest before the sun rose.

A few hours later, everyone was awake, the village bustling with movement, kids running around with wooden axes and maces, just another day on the island of Berk.

Hiccup was upstairs in his room packing; he was going back and forth from his desk collecting papers, and extra clothes. He began to go through a checklist, when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in."

It was Heather; she walked in and saw the packed bags on the bed and the scattered papers.

"Hey…um I made breakfast if you want some." She said. Hiccup finally stopped moving around and turned towards her.

"Thanks, sorry about the mess, just a bit nervous." He admitted.

"What's there to be nervous about?"

"The whole Outcast situation is bugging me, there's a whole fleet right by the shores and we can't do anything."

"What if we could?"

"How?"

"What if we took Toothless for a ride and scared them away."

"In broad daylight? They'll see us!"

"That's partly true, but so far Toothless is the fastest dragon, if we go in fast they won't have time to react let alone see us."

Hiccup seemed to ponder this a plan began to formulate in his head.

"That's actually not a bad idea, we could use the fog as cover and blast a hole in most of the ships, leaving only enough for them to escape."

"That's perfect!" Heather exclaimed.

"Alright I'll just pack this stuff into the cove so that we can leave with no problems."

"OK I'll help you _after_ we have breakfast." Heather smirked. Hiccup wanted to object, but the look on Heather's face stopped him. He put down the bags and rolled his eyes.

"Fine." He said. Heather giggled and followed him downstairs.

Hiccup and Heather grabbed as many bags as they could and went out into the forest; everything was going fine until they heard:

 _SNAP_

The two of them stood still, neither of them made the noise since they were very careful to stay light-footed.

"Someone's following us." Heather whispered.

"I know, but who could it be?" Hiccup asked.

"Astrid, most definitely." Heather said narrowing her eyes.

"You're probably right. Let's split up." They nodded to each other and ran quickly through the brush in opposite directions. Heather was making good headway when suddenly-

 _BAM!_

Someone tackled her to the ground. The sudden impact disoriented Heather, she looked up at the figure waiting for her vision to focus, then she saw that it was-

"Astrid!" Heather sneered.

"Hello _Heather_." She said narrowing her eyes.

"So it was you following us! What do you want?"

"I want to know what's going on. You and Hiccup are acting strange."

"I don't see what's so strange about two friends spending time together." Heather smirked.

"You two? Friends? Give me a break, who would want to be friends with him? He's a Hiccup."

Heather narrowed her eyes at this. How can she be so pig-headed and narrow minded?

"Maybe I'm not as shallow as you and I look past the outside." Heather replied

"I'm not shallow, ok." Astrid said firmly

"Could've fooled me, _Astrid_."

"What's all that stuff?" Astrid gestured to the sack Heather was carrying.

"None of your business." Heather said holding the sack out of view.

"Oh I think it is my business when I suspect foreigners on my island."

"You don't want to mess with me Astrid." Heather said as she readied her sword.

"Oh I've been waiting for a rematch." Astrid said as she gripped her axe.

Astrid charged at Heather, swinging her ax, Heather ducked under the swing and punched Astrid in the gut. Astrid paused in pain but quickly recovered. Heather swung her sword but Astrid blocked.

"Are you jealous that Hiccup likes me and not you?" Heather smirked.

"What?" Astrid said confused. Heather used the distraction and kicked Astrid hard in her shins. Astrid fell in pain and gripped her leg.

"Word in the village is that Hiccup always had a crush on you, frankly I don't see why." Heather then punched Astrid in the face.

Astrid felt something warm fall from her nose, she touched it and saw that it was blood. Heather continued to taunt her.

"How could he? After all you did lose your title as best warrior, I beat you without a sweat, which must really hurt the pride, huh?"

Enraged Astrid turned and tried kicking Heather's legs out from under her, but Heather jumped back.

"Were you jealous to see me kiss him in the village? Did that make your blood boil?"

Astrid thought about that night she saw Heather kiss Hiccup, a part of her knew what Heather was trying to do, but another part gave in. She did feel indifferent when she saw them, the way he looked at Heather. At some point in time she had caught him looking at _her_ that way but that wasn't the case, not anymore. Astrid grabbed some dirt and threw it into Heather's eyes, causing her to scream.

"AAAAHHH! My eyes!" Heather dropped her sword and began rubbing her eyes. Astrid got up and kicked Heather in the stomach.

"That's for almost breaking my nose you butt-elf!" Astrid yelled, she looked around for her ax once she spotted it she went to pick it up, when she turned around something flashed before her eyes followed by pain to her head, everything went dark.

Heather stood over Astrid's unconscious body and smirked.

"That's for stalking me and everything else, bride of Grendel." Heather picked up her sword and the bags and ran to the cove.

* * *

Hiccup was in the cove waiting patiently with Toothless, it had been some time since he made it into the cove once he was sure he wasn't being followed; now he was waiting for Heather.

Suddenly he saw her walking through the cove wall, but something was wrong. He jogged over to her with Toothless in tow.

"Heather where have you been?"

Once he got closer he saw her a bit bruised and her eyes were red.

"Heather what happened to your eyes?" He gently held her face as he looked at her puffy red eyes.

"Astrid happened."

"What?"

"She attacked me, but I fought back, she threw dirt in my eye and kicked me in the stomach, its hurts so bad Hiccup." Heather slid down to the ground clutching her stomach. Hiccup helped her over to a rock and laid her gently against it.

"Hold on let me get some water." Hiccup tore off a piece of his tunic and went to the pond, soaking it a bit; he went over to Heather and wiped here eyes. After some time Heather's vision cleared completely, her eyes were still a bit pinkish in color but other than that she was fine.

"Thanks Hiccup."

"Sure. Can you tell me what happened?" he asked.

"I already told you Astrid attacked me."

"Yes, but what happened to Astrid?"

"I-I knocked her out."

"Oh boy." He said grabbing his hair.

"I had no choice it was either that or let her find us."

Hiccup paced back and forth nervously before he turned to her.

"OK, this doesn't change things…much. We can still go and scare the Outcast and prepare for the raid, while simultaneously getting a crazed Viking girl off our backs, everything is ok." Hiccup said calmly.

Toothless and Heather looked at each other and then to Hiccup a bit concerned at his calm tone.

"You stay here, while I go attack the Outcast."

"What? No way! I'm coming with you." Heather insisted.

"You're wounded and don't have a dragon, plus what if you fall off? Then the Outcast would have you again." Hiccup explained.

Heather thought about what he said, and he was right she'd be no use to them, and what if the Outcast got her again? There's no way she could go through that again.

"Fine." She puffed. "I'll stay here."

"Thank you."

Hiccup gathered the bags into a pile behind a boulder and saddled Toothless; he then put on a black cloak and looked back at Heather.

"Don't worry I'll be back before you can say Snoggletog." He smiled his goofy smile. Heather smiled and shook her head.

"Just be careful, okay?"

"I will." Hiccup nodded. He turned around and patted Toothless. "You ready bud?"

Toothless rumbled in agreement and flared his wings.

"Then let's fly!"

With a great flap of his wings Toothless launched straight up into the air, out of the cove and over the trees. Hiccup looked back and waved at Heather one last time before they shot out of sight. They flew high out of sight and slowly made their way above the sea stacks, where the outcast ships were hiding.

"Alright bud, let's teach those Outcasts not to mess with Berk."

Toothless roared in agreement and dove.

* * *

 **With Savage and the Outcasts**

Savage was looking towards with a stern look on his face, his eye caught movement and he saw a black dot, but before he could get a better look, it disappeared.

"Probably nothing." he said to himself. He turned around and saw his men sleeping on the ship, his blood boiled at their laziness.

"GET UP, YOU POOR EXCUSES FOR VIKINGS!" he yelled.

Immediately all the men were awake and alert.

"This isn't bed and breakfast! We're on a mission!"

"But we're tired; we've been here all night and morning Savage!" An Outcast complained.

"You shut your mouth or Alvin will here of this! Am I understood?"

All the men quieted down at the mention of Alvin, he would have them killed if Savage told him they were disobedient.

"Yessir."

Savage sighed and turned back to look at Berk, suddenly there was a whining noise in the air. He thought nothing of it until it got louder and louder, it was then he realized what was making that noise, it was a-

"NIGHT FURY!"

"Get down!"

All the Outcasts ducked down on the deck, Savage looked up just in time to see a ball of fire explode in the water, creating a cloud of steam, which made it hard to see.

"Is everyone alright!?" Savage shouted. The men got up from the deck and checked their bodies, it seemed they were okay.

Suddenly a flash of black passed through the fog, scaring the men. Savage was going to be deterred.

"Archers ready! We're going to kill us a Night Fury!."

The Outcast cheered and gathered their bows and arrows ready for the Night Fury to strike.

* * *

 **With Hiccup and Toothless **

Hiccup and Toothless hovered above the fog cloud waiting to see if the Outcasts would leave, but nothing happened.

"It looks like you weren't scary enough for them bud." Hiccup said. Toothless growled angrily at the statement.

"I guess we're gonna have to be more _persuasive_." Hiccup shrugged. Toothless smiled at this, he would show those Outcasts the true power of a Night Fury.

"Alright bud let's show them whose boss!"

Toothless dived into the cloud heading for the first ship in sight. It turned out they were ready and had bows and arrows.

"Fire!" the Outcasts yelled. They released their arrows and they flew at Hiccup and Toothless.

"Toothless Barrel Roll!"

Toothless obeyed and rolled to the left in midair, avoiding the oncoming arrows. Once they were clear Hiccup yelled-

"FIRE!"

Toothless dove straight for the ship. He avoided the arrows as he blasted right through the ship, in a giant explosion. Outcasts literally flew in the air, straight into the water.

"Good job bud! Now let's finish the rest."

They rushed through the fog attacking ships, avoiding arrows and catapults.

As they flew by one of the ships an Outcast noticed something on the dragon's back. The man quickly ran towards Savage.

"Sir, there's someone riding the Night Fury!"

Savage thought the idea was preposterous, until he himself looked up and saw a hump on the dragon's back.

"Well I'll be a Jotun's uncle; there _is_ someone on the bloody beast! Alvin has got to hear this."

Heather watched from Berk as lights flashed within the cloud of fog and she could faintly hear yelling and screams of the Outcasts. Hiccup and Toothless destroyed most of the ships, leaving only one for them to escape. They hovered in air and watched the Outcasts sail away. One of the Outcasts shook his fist in the air a yelled-

"CURSE YOU DRAGON RIDER!"

Hiccup's eyes widened at this, they saw him? How was it possible? Maybe he should have stayed up high instead of getting close to the ships. It didn't matter now, what's done is done, and besides they didn't see his face so that's a bonus, right?

Hiccup looked down at Toothless and patted him on his head.

"You did good bud, now let's go home."

Toothless turned back towards Berk and circled the forest to land back in the cove.

* * *

 **Somewhere far southwest of Berk**

The black falcon, released by Trader Caatar flew for a few miles and came upon a big sea stack, covered with trees and bushes. It flew through the small forest and came upon a man by a campfire. It perched on a log and screeched. The man stood up from the fire and turned to the falcon.

The man was tall and muscular; he wore a hooded cloak and armor underneath. He had blonde unkempt hair and beard, he also had green eyes. He walked over to the falcon and took the letter attached to its feet. He read the letter thoroughly, and as he read it his eyes widened. Once finished, he folded the paper and put it in his cloak. He turned to the sky and cupped his hands around his mouth and let out a dragon like roar.

A few minutes later his call was answered, a dark shape dashed across the sky and descended upon him. The dragon landed with a thud and rumbled. The dragon was black as night, it had a fan-like tail and great bat-like wings. Its eyes were green just like the man's eyes, it was big, about the same size as a full grown Monstrous Nightmare if not bigger, and it had tendrils under its chin giving it the appearance of a beard. This dragon was no ordinary dragon; this was a Titan Wing Night Fury

"Deathwing, there's seems to be a Red Death up in the North." The man said patting the dragon. The Night Fury growled at this.

"I know, hopefully this one can be trained like Blackfire was."

The man put out his campfire and climbed onto the saddle on Deathwing's back, along with the falcon.

"I also have some good news; it seems your lost offspring survived."

Deathwing's eyes opened wide with anticipation as he crooned.

"Caatar says he's healthy and that he's bonded with someone. We'll go find him after we gather some reinforcements."

Deathwing grumbled at this and with a great flap of his wings they launched into the air and flew off at great speed.

* * *

 **Berk**

Heather and Hiccup had everything ready for tonight, Hiccup had books, tools, weapons, and clothes packed and ready for departure in the cove. All they had to do was wait for nightfall when the raid started. They would use the Nightmare to blast the pen doors in the arena to make it seem like a dragon freed the others, then they would have the dragons carry them to the cove and meet Toothless and fly away.

Now that the Outcasts were done with, all they had to do was fly away to Heather's home.

They were currently in Dragon Training; the whole village came to see who would be chosen to kill the Monstrous Nightmare and become champion.

The Gronckle hovered above the ring, hunting victims as the teens scrambled for ducked behind a barrier only to find Hiccup and Heather already forces her axe at Hiccup's throat, seething in anger.

"Stay out of my way! You too Ms. Shipwreck, I'm winningthis thing."

"Please, by all means." Heather smirked. With that Astrid darted off.

Astrid went from barrier to barrier, closing in on the Gronckle. The crowd cheered her on.

"You got it Astrid!"

Hiccup and Heather stood up and looked at the chaos around them. Amidst the crowd ofonlookers, Stoick watches keenly, beaming with locks eyes with Hiccup, giving him a nod of adjusted his new helmet and forced a half-heartedsmile.

Unbeknownst to Hiccup, the Gronckle spots him and makes a bee-line toward him. Heather see's this and quickly taps Hiccup.

"Uh Hiccup, we've got a problem." She said panicked.

Astrid hid behind a barrier just a meter away as she tried to catch her breath. She scowls, and has afocused, determined look on her face.

"This time- This time for sure." She said to herself

With a fierce battle-cry she leaps from cover, axe cocked tothrow.

"Aaaahhhh!"

As she clears the barriers, she sees that Hiccup hasalready laid the Gronckle out on the ground.

"No! No!" she yelled.

In rage she starts yelling and banging her axe and swearing

"NO! NO! SON OF HALFTROLL, RAT EATINGMUNGE BUCKET!"

Heather looked on a chuckled to herself

"I don't know which is funnier, the way you flinch or seeing Astrid's pride go downhill." She whispered to Hiccup.

"Oh ha ha." He said sarcastically. "Come on let's get out of here."

A loud CLANG rang out from the crowd above, Gothi, thevillage elder, stepped forward, tapping her staff. Everyonelights up excitedly.

"Wait! Wait!"

"So, later." Hiccup said as he tried to leave, but Gobber snags the scruff of his shirt

"Not so fast."

"I'm kinda late for-"

He was interrupted by a livid Astrid who was tired of playing games.

"WHAT?! Late for WHAT, exactly?!"

Stoick raises his hand to silence the crowd.

"Okay quiet down. The elder hasdecided."

Gobber stands behind Hiccup and Astrid. He pointsto Astrid as the crowd waits in silent anticipation. Gothishakes her head 'no.' The crowd 'Oooohs.'Gobber then points to Hiccup. The elder nods an affirmative'yes.' The crowd erupts in turns a seething, deadly glare on Hiccup.

"You've done it! You've done it,Hiccup! You get to kill the dragon!" Gobber cheered.

"Ha, ha! That's my boy!" Stoick cheered with pride.

Hiccup is hoisted onto the teens' shoulders and carriedout to the cheering spectators, but he wasn't a cheerful.

"Heh, heh. Oh yeah! Yes! I can'twait. Just my luck."

* * *

Later that day Hiccup and Heather stayed in the house instead of going to the cove, now that the village was in a good mood, they didn't want to look suspicious, especially to Astrid, who would try to follow them again

Instead of the final exam starting next week The Chief decided to have it tomorrow, but they would be gone by then and be half way across the ocean.

Heather was sitting by the bed reading the Book of Dragons while Hiccup paced back and forth nervously.

"Hey, you alright?" she asked. Hiccup sighed and sat down in a chair; he took a deep breath and slowly exhaled.

"I'm fine; it's just that I'm nervous. What if something goes wrong? What if someone follows us?"

"We'll go through the back door, where no one will see us."

"What if the Nightmare's fire isn't strong enough?" Hiccup panicked.

"Hiccup, it's a Titan Wing Monstrous Nightmare, I'm pretty sure it's strong enough to blow down some doors." Heather smirked.

"You're probably right. I'm overreacting." Hiccup sighed. Heather set down the book and went over to rub Hiccup's shoulders.

"It'll be fine, once the dragons raid all of Berk will be too busy to worry about two teenagers."

"Yeah you're right."

"Good." Heather went back to the bed and back to reading. "Now let's enjoy the time we have left and relax."

Hiccup relaxed a bit in his chair and smiled "Okay, thanks Heather."

"No problem."

* * *

 **Somewhere far south**

The blonde man stood at a cliff, facing the ocean, beside him was his Night Fury, Deathwing. They stared at the ocean for some time until someone walked up to them.

"Father, can I speak with you?" the person said. It was a young lad around 15 years of age, with short black hair and blue eyes, he was a bit tall for his age and he had toned muscles under the robe he wore.

The man turned and faced his son as well as Deathwing.

"What is it Derek?"

"I want to come with on this mission."

"You know you can't, it's against the rules."

"You are Grand Master Calder; surely you can bend the rules for your son?"

"That would be unfair to the others in your rank and you know it." At this Derek looked downcast.

"Is it true what they say? The lost Fury has been found and someone is riding him?" Derek asked.

"It would seem so."

"And a Red Death as well?

"Yes, hopefully I can train it like-

"Like Blackfire!" Derek exclaimed excitedly.

"Precisely."

"What of the boy? What will you do with him?"

"Hopefully I won't have to kill him. From what Caatar said in his letter, it doesn't seem like the boy knows of the Creed or the Eye."

"Isn't that good?" Derek asked confused. Calder turned back to the ocean and sighed.

"Only time will tell."

* * *

 **Author's note: Sorry for the wait, I promised myself I would update but it took so long. Well I finally did it. I hope I haven't gotten rusty. Tell me what you think in the reviews. Ask questions PLEASE! Tell me what I need to work on. Likes and dislikes. Thank you!**


End file.
